The Stone Angel
by Vampireninja101
Summary: It all happened that day when that visitor came to Ouran Academy and accidentally stumbled upon the Host Club. A shadowy character who never spoke in the past finally reveals a story the Host Club expected the least. What might that story be? Read on to find out. HikaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me again! This time with an OHSHC fanfic! :D Hope you enjoy it! Please read my other fanfictions too if ya haven't. See ya later! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own this OC**

_Meeting Sky_

**Sky's POV**

"Well, this looks like the place." I say as I look at the small map in my hand, then I look up, "A music room? Why here?" I was sent a letter to report here, at Ouran High School, to attend a meeting for honors students from other high schools. I went to Sakura High School beforehand and on my way here I got quite a lot of stares but I didn't meet any of them. I knew what they were all thinking, seeing some dirty, shadowy character walking into a clean, bright school like this. What made me such a strange person you ask? Well, let's talk about my attire shall we? I wore a very dark grey, almost black, hoodie, and grey sweatpants. My light blue hair was ruffled under my hood and hung over my blue eyes. I was always silent and never talked to anyone, not even in my old high school. I don't blame people for thinking of me as an oddball. When I opened the doors to the music room, I was greeted with blinding white light and rose petals.

"Welcome." A group of voices said in unison, when I was able to see again I saw a group of boys surrounding a blonde boy sitting in a chair. The boy in the chair had deep blue eyes while a tall boy to his right had short black hair and dark eyes; a short blonde with large, round, brown eyes hugged a pink bunny as he stood next to him. Another tall boy with short dark hair and glasses stood next to the blonde boy in the chair. Two others stood to the left of the chair; they had spiky pinkish hair and light green eyes. Finally, there was a short boy in front of the pink-haired boys; he had brown hair and round brown eyes.

"Welcome, good gentleman." Greeted the blonde in the chair with a smile, I let my messy light blue hair hang in front of my face, my dark hood draped over my head. I didn't say a word. "What, are you shy? There's no need to be, please come in. Let the king take a good look at you." I bowed my head so that my hood and bangs hid my face even more. "Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru." He sang,

"Yes, sir!" Two voices responded in perfect unison. I felt them coming closer to me and just when they were in front of me, I lifted my face, one eye visible and gleaming with blue fury and a shadow came over my face,

"Don't even _think_ about touching me. If you do, God better help you." I growled, the two boys were the pink-haired ones and by the looks of them they were twins. Hikaru and Kaoru, I assumed, blinked in surprise and fear. I walked passed them and up to the boy in the chair; "There, you've taken a look at me now tell me where the meeting for the honors students is." The short boy with brown hair leaned over to look at me,

"Oh, you didn't get the follow up letter? The meeting was cancelled." I snarled,

"So I came here all the way from Sakura High School for nothing . . . " I exploded into rage in front of the short blonde with the bunny, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The boy cried and leapt onto the tall dark-haired boy,

"Takashi, he's scary!" The tall boy, Takashi I presume, said not a word then the blonde boy in the chair shook his finger,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now that behavior will not be tolerated in the Host Club." I stared at him,

"Host . . . Club? . . . JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" The blonde finally stood up and pointed a finger at me. "Hasn't your family ever told you it's rude to point fingers at people?" I say with a dull expression but he ignored me,

"We are the Ouran High School Host Club my dear gentleman, I am the Host Club's king Tamaki Suoh," he gestured to the tall dark haired boy , "this is Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori," then Tamaki gestured to the shorty on Mori's shoulder, "and this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as Hunny," now he pointed to the twins, "you probably already know the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," then Tamaki pointed to the boy with the glasses, "this is Kyoya Otori and finally," he gestured to Haruhi and hugged him, "there's my darling Haruhi Fujioka."

I just stared at the group of oddballs. I sighed then the twins emerged to both sides of me, "So what's _your_ name, commoner?" I guessed this one to be Kaoru,

"Do you really need to know? It's none of your business so leave me alone!" I began to walk away, "I'm outta here." However, before I could get very far someone lifted me over his shoulder, I turned my head to see Mori carrying me over to Tamaki, I kicked and squirmed in his grasp, "Hey, let go of me! I said let go of me!" He placed me down as I breathed unnoticeably to calm down my accelerating heart, then I scowled, "Honestly, I'm surrounded by a bunch of insane wackjobs."

"That's what I thought when I first met them," Haruhi smiled, "but once you get to know them, they're actually a pretty cool gang." I sighed and gave him a bored look,

"Man and I thought you were the normal type."

"What a good observation you've made there." I jumped out of my skin and whirled around to see Kyoya standing behind me holding a clipboard, "The host club consists of six different types." He gestured to Tamaki who held up a red rose, "Tamaki is the prince type," next was Mori who kinda just stood there, "Mori is the strong, silent type," then came Hunny who held his bunny, "Hunny is the boy lolita type," the twins then came up, both holding a red rose, "the twins are the devilish type whereas I, myself," Kyoya fixed his glasses which shone with the light, "am the cool type." He smiled, "And Haruhi, as you've guessed correctly, is the normal type." The brunette simply stood where he was. I blinked dully and flinched when Tamaki came out of nowhere to stand right in front of me. I watched him nervously as he held a hand under his chin and examined me from head to toe. Then he snapped his fingers,

"Mori, remove his hood." I looked behind me,

"Don't even think-!" My hood was pulled off of my head before I could finish my sentence. Tamaki the king, or should I say creep, examined me closer.

"You know he'd make quite a pretty host. I'll admit you're not the type of boy to be called handsome, but rather pretty."

"Say what now." I say dully.

The rest of the host looked at me, my messy, light blue hair that fell just past my shoulders, my dirty, pale face and blue eyes. Fed up with this, I pushed Tamaki back and pulled my hood over my head, "Get away from me you creep!" Then he went to a dark corner to sulk, mushrooms grew around him. What the hell was this guy's problem!

"I was only commenting him." I heard him murmur, I growled.

"Sorry about Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said with a smile, "he gets like that sometimes." I raised an eyebrow; this guy acts more like a girl. He blinked, "What's wrong?" I looked away,

"N-Nothing." Suddenly, Hunny came up to me holding a huge piece of cake,

"Hey, Mr. Stranger, wanna have some cake with Usa-chan and me~?" I assumed Usa-chan was his bunny and huffed,

"No thanks, I don't like sweets." Hunny began to cry then he sat at the table with his bunny,

"Guess we're eating cake by ourselves, Usa-chan.~" I began to walk towards the door when a noise startled me, I turned to see Tamaki running up to me sending dust into the air,

"Urgh! Like it or not you're at least going to take a bath to clean yourself up! Look at yourself!" He held up a mirror and for once I took a good long look at me. I looked like a holy mess! Tamaki snapped his fingers, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Take him to the bathroom! I froze,

"N-no!" Everyone went silent and I looked around frantically, "I, uh," I pointed to Haruhi, "I'd rather have Haruhi help me!" Haruhi blinked and pointed to himself,

"_Me?_ Why me?" I grabbed his wrist,

"No more questions now show me to the bathroom!" I ran out of the room dragging the host behind me, flopping in the wind like a fish out of water and I was well aware of the eyes staring after us.

I slid into the small tub hidden behind the yellow curtains where Haruhi stood behind. I washed my skin and was extra cautious as I tended to my light blue hair. Then I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes widened and I touched the glass, was this really me? I looked beautiful . . . I haven't seen myself this beautiful since . . . I don't think ever. My skin was clean, smooth, and porcelain white and my hair, now shiny and soft, fell to the center of my back. I sighed and reapplied my makeup. Then I stared at my reflection once more. "Hey, are you done in there?" I jumped when Haruhi spoke, "I'm coming in alright?" He pulled back the curtain and turned to close it again, when he turned back to look at me I froze and blushed. He stood in silence for a bit, "Wow . . . you look beautiful." I blushed harder and turned my back on him to face the mirror, he chuckled a bit. "I can see you blushing. Hang on; I'll go get you the school's dress uniform." He then left me staring at the puddle I stood in. When Haruhi returned, he held a yellow dress in his arms and he left to let me change into it. We sat in the dressing room next to the bathroom. "Why did you want me to come with you instead of the twins?" I continued to stare at my lap, completely silent. He looked at me, "Not much of a talker are you." I tightened my fists on my lap, my head bowed and my bangs hung over my face causing a shadow to hide it,

"W-well they'd have seen me naked a-and I-I don't know . . . because you sort of came to me as . . . a girl." I gasped and looked at him waving my hands frantically, "N-no offense and all!" I stopped when he began to laugh,

"It's alright, none taken at all because I actually am one." I froze and made a slight face,

"Huh." She then told me about how she became a host and I listened to her very carefully. "Oh, I see." She then held out a small card,

"I think you dropped this when you were getting undressed." I took it: it was my birth certificate. Small but still in one piece, "So your name's Misaki?" I looked at her. My full name, as written on the card, was Misaki Sky Rociel,

"Y-yes, but please call me Sky." Haruhi smiled,

"Alright, Sky it is. I like it; it goes well with your hair color and eyes." My cheeks reddened very slightly,

"Th-thank you." I said scratching my cheek with my index finger and looking away with a small embarrassed smile; she stood up,

"Come on, we best get back to the others." I bowed my head, staying where I was, and Haruhi looked back at me, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I murmured and she smiled,

"Then come on." I nod slightly and follow her, my bangs shadowing my face.

We made it back to the music room and all the guys stared at Haruhi and me, I still had my head bowed so no one could see my face. I noticed myself shaking unnoticeably. Hunny blinked his large brown eyes, "Where's Mr. Stranger, Haru-chan~?" My lip quivered,

"Well . . ." Haruhi began and looked at me; I shook more, then swallowed and moved my hands from in front of me, where they were clasped, to the sides of my dress where I tightened my grip on the fabric.

"That would be me." I whispered. Everyone froze yet I still did not look up.

"No way, you're that guy we saw earlier." Hikaru asked then looked me from head to toe, "What happened?" I fumed at this,

"Well, I'm actually a girl, ok?" I noticed tears were forming in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away before anyone saw them. The twin flinched and his brother stared at me in disbelief and shock,

"Well, that was definitely unexpected." Kyoya said fixing his glasses, Mori nodded. Tamaki grabbed my hand and knelt on one knee,

"Forgive me, my darling, for misjudging you." I began to shake again,

"Don't touch me!" I shouted smacking him away. He landed by his friends' feet and everyone stared at me. I bowed my head, "I'm sorry." I whispered. Then Hunny skipped up to me, his brown eyes begging

"Hey, Ms. Stranger, are you sure you don't want any cake~?" I slightly lifted my head to look at him. He didn't seem like the others. I suppose it couldn't hurt to this one time. "Ok and my name's not Ms. Stranger, its Misaki Roceil, but please call me Sky." Hunny smiled,

"Kay~!" He skipped to the table and I walked after him. When I sat down I took a look at the host club who stood together, most likely talking about me. I refuse to come into contact with any of these boys after this.

**Tadaaa~ Hope you guys liked it! I sure enjoyed writing this. :) My first Ouran fanfic yaay! Cake for everybody! ^^ Review and let me know what you think! What's going on with our new character? Why did she act that way around the host club? You'll have to read on and find out! :D See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears and Makeup

**Hey guys :D Time for a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_Tears and Makeup_

**Sky's POV**

I sighed as I walked into Ouran, determined to avoid the third music room entirely. Running into them yesterday was the biggest mistake of my life because ever since they had made me get cleaned up- "Hey there sweetheart." A boy said as he approached me. *sigh* Boys have been coming up to me like crazy now that I looked like a girl. I closed my eyes tight and felt my face heat up immensely, "Aw what's wrong? Are you lost? You're that new girl hey I can show you to your homeroom. I began to tremble now where I stood as if my feet were super-glued to the tile floor.

"Leave her alone." I gasped and turned to see the Host Cub standing in their uniform places, with Tamaki, his hands on his hips, glaring at the boy,

"T-Tamaki Suoh." The boy stammered,

"Leave her alone." The twins repeated together with glares as well. I gasped then looked at my feet through half-closed, embarrassed blue eyes, my hands clasped in front of me I squeezed my eyes shut as I was practically trapped between the two parties.

"The Host Club!" The boy said in surprise then before I knew it I gasped as I was hauled into Tamaki's chest where he looked down at me and stroked my chin,

"Sorry it took so long," he narrowed his eyes as he smiled at me, "my princess."

"Look it's the Host Club!" I heard a girl down the hall cry in delight and soon other cries followed.

"Wait they're hanging all over that one girl!"

"Hey what's my boyfriend doing with the Host Club?!" If any of you wonder what it's like to be chased by a mob of angry fangirls, trust me it is not fun at all. I gasped when I saw the mob, freed myself from Tamaki's grasp and scurried down the hall in my yellow uniform dress, my heels clopping as they met the tile floor. I turned the corner and full on collided with Haruhi causing her to fall. I gasped,

"H-Haruhi! I-I'm sorry!" I apologized with a bow before hurrying down the stairs,

"H-Hey, wait! Sky-chan!" She cried but I continued down the following flight, however, my foot slipped and I tumbled down. I lay there for a moment then sat up and gently touched my ankle but pulled back as I winced. Yep, I, being the total klutz I am, had yet again twisted it pretty good. I sat there on the tile floor to catch my breath and I looked at the stairs to hear the girls crying around poor Haruhi.

**Haruhi's POV**

It was so weird running into Sky like that and I soon found out why because a second later a mob of angry fangirls had completely surrounded me with pleas and requests for me when the Club opened later. I stared down the stairs from my tip toes as I had to look over the girls who continued their cries, "Haruhi, why is the Hos Club all over that new girl?" One said with an angry face, I sweatdropped and smiled feebly,

"Oh w-well we want her to feel welcomed to Ouran."

"Yeah and welcomed to my Tamaki-Sempai." Another retorted with the same countenance. I sighed. Speaking of I really wouldn't mind him coming to my rescue right about now.

"Haruhi~!" Speak of the devil I looked up,

"Sempai, help me!" I cried and immediately the girls parted like the Red Sea when they saw my fellow Hosts,

"Mori-sempai!"

"Hunny!" The mob then surrounded my friends; Kyoya's glasses caught the light as he pushed them up,

"Ladies, ladies, we can spend time with you later when the club is open, as for now, move along with your business." He concluded with a smile and just like that the girl obeyed. I sighed and sank to the floor against the wall,

"Haruhi!" The twins cried as they knelt on either side of me,

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked,

"Yeah but geez it was like a feeding frenzy!"

"Well you _are_ a Host, Haruhi." Kyoya said flatly,

"Yeah, yeah."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried shoving the twins aside as he shoved his face close up to mine, "Are you ok?" He asked with worry overflowing in his blue eyes,

"Yeah, thanks Sempai." I replied with a smile but of course that lead to me being spun around in his tight embrace.

**Sky's POV **

I sighed as I stared sadly at my lap while I sat on the thick concrete rim around the fountain. The girls had finally given up the chase I assumed but I just walked outside to get away from it all. I sniffled and tried to hold back my tears when I gasped as I suddenly heard more voices. I looked up to see two girls whispering to each other and glaring at me and I wasn't too pleased with the words my ears caught. "Look it's the new girl. Did you hear? The Host Club was all over her."

"Really? No way; ugh what a slut taking them all for herself." I was back to looked at my lap now and clenched my fists. That was not how it was with me at all! I stumbled upon them by accident and now I was forced to go here to Ouran since Sakura High School kicked me out! That school was always too hard on its students: kicking the ones out who were incapable of the curriculum and all of that crap. Footsteps in front of me made me blink and look up to see one of the girls from the mob glaring daggers at me,

"You! What were you doing with my boyfriend earlier huh? You trying to steal from me? You whore!" She screamed followed by my own as she pushed me into the fountain. I coughed and stood up, my hair and dress completely saturated and the two girls giggled followed by a bunch of other students to gather, point, and laugh at me. The girl who pushed me strode to her boyfriend with her head held up proudly and she leaned her back against him. Her boyfriend hesitantly put his arm on her shoulder and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I stared back at him. Don't look at me with those sympathetic eyes. This was exactly how I was treated at Sakura, the students probably spread a bunch of rumors around which helped in me being kicked out. I picked up my dress and stepped out of the fountain but slipped and fell causing my head to nearly hit the concrete and the students to laugh. That's when I broke; I stood up and ran again into the building leaving a wet trail behind me.

I cried as I ran and when I rounded the corner I collided with someone and made them stagger, I sniffled and hiccupped as I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve, "I-I'm sorry." I burbled before passing them.

**Hikaru's POV**

I was about to round a corner when a girl ran into me and my eyes widened when I saw who it was: Sky. She bowed her head letting her bangs hide her face so she didn't meet my shocked face, "I-I'm sorry." She said before taking off past me again. I gasped when I saw, in slow motion, a trail of tears escaping into the air as she ran, her long sky blue hair trailing behind her. I watched in surprise as she ran down the hall. Why was she crying?

**Sky's POV**

I kept running and crying, my hair hiding my face and suddenly I ran into someone, and this time was knocked down myself. I sniffled and looked up to see Haruhi's big brown eyes. I stared at her for a moment, "H-Haruhi!" Then began to cry again and threw myself into her arms, burying my face into her chest, "Haruhi!"

**Haruhi's POV**

I blinked as I stared down at her and hugged her after a moment, "What happened, Sky? Those girls are gone now." I flinched, 'Hm? Why are you all wet?" She gasped, pulled her face away, and blinked her round sky blue eyes,

"Huh?" Then she gasped and looked at her hands, "Ah! My makeup's coming off!" She ran to a nearby mirror and gasped, "Oh no!" She said with a shaky voice,

"What's wrong with that? It's ok you can reapply when you get home."

"No!" She snapped and I flinched when I saw the fire in her eyes then she gasped and looked away shyly, her hair hiding her face, "I . . . I have horrible acne and am embarrassed to go out without makeup on."

"Surely you should change your clothes first." Kyoya stated approaching Haruhi with the other Hosts, "You'll catch cold." I looked down at my feet where a puddle had formed from the water dripping from my dress.

"Come on, Sky." Haruhi said as she wrapped a comforting arm around me and the Hosts didn't object to her going into the changing room with me to get a new outfit.

**~Few Minutes Later~**

I silently sat in a chair right next to the window staring at the fountain through half-closed, sad blue eyes. I had changed into a clean dress and reapplied my makeup and stayed well away from the Hosts as they entertained their customers but I still felt the daggers piercing me by many of the girls.

**Hm why do you think Sky was freaking out so much about her makeup? Only I know ^^ And yes another fanfic where the main character is bullied/tortured (like Kat in ****False Identity**** only less extreme ^^; check that out if you haven't yet! But I warn you it is a very emotional fanfic.) Let me know your thoughts as to why she reacted like that in your Review! :D See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lash

**Hello everyone! May I just take the chance to say thank you to everyone who has Favorited/Followed me and my stories. It means a lot and you guys are what keep me writing! I love you all to pieces! –mega heart- :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own Sky**

_The Lash_

**Sky's POV**

I continued to stare out the window and felt the glares digging into me. How I wished the customers would stop looking at me like that. I tightened my fists on my lap. It's not like I _wanted_ guys to approach me. It was the Host Club's fault for cleaning me up! "Hey there, Sky." Kaoru said as he stood behind my chair,

"Why don't you join us, Sky-chan~?" Hunny asked but I didn't look at them, I kept my eyes to the beautiful world outside of the enormous building. I tried to control my trembling so that the two wouldn't see it.

"Kaoru, Hunny, you have more customers." Came Haruhi's voice,

"Kay~!"

"Time to see the ladies." The two left and I slowly turned to see Haruhi's smiling face close to mine as she bowed and extended a hand to me,

"Why _don't_ you join us, Sky?" I blushed and blinked,

"But I-I, th-that is th-the other girls are so pissed at me for having you all over me earlier! A-and that girl's boyfriend-" I gasped when came closer to my face she was a girl and she made me all flustered! Darn the Host Club for doing this to her.

"Oh come now, who could be pissed off at a cute, sweet girl like you?" I blushed ever more and bowed my head, took her hand and she lead me to her other customers who were, no surprise, glaring at me. Haruhi sat me down next to her and I continued to examine my yellow dress. "Everyone, this is Misaki Rociel, but she prefers to be called Sky." Haruhi introduced me with a smile to the girls,

"Sky? Huh that's a dumb name."

"Yeah, she's only a freshman and she's already in honors classes and has the boys of this school all over her. She's a slut, Haruhi; we don't want you, or anyone of the Host Club, to hang out with her at all." I began to tremble as I fought to keep back tears but a few slipped and I began to sniffle, then I clenched my eyes shut as they continued to insult me and shot to my feet, anger boiling in my small body.

"That is it! I have had it! I am not a slut! I didn't ask for these boys to be all over me! It's the Host Club's fault! When I first came here I wasn't the most _presentable_ girl so they made me get cleaned up and that's when the boys started going for me! I didn't ask for this so if you think I did you're wrong!" I screamed and ran out crying. Never in my life had I said so much.

I sat in the all, hugging my knees to my chest and burying my head in my lap. "Sky!" It was Tamaki, "Y-you didn't really mean what you said right?"

"It _is_ your fault though." I glared at him with watery eyes, "I didn't ask for you to have me cleaned up!" Just then the bell rang and I gasped when I looked at the clock, I sprung to my feet and ran down the hall. _Oh no, oh no! I still have to go food shopping for him!_ I hurried out of the school and took out my grocery list. A few minutes later I walked out of my final store with a bunch of bags in my hands. I gasped when I saw a cluster of boys coming up the sidewalk; they stopped and smirked at me,

"Hey there, need some help with your bags?"

"A thin girl like you shouldn't be carrying such heavy bags." I froze in my place, tense and hiding my face from them.

"What'sa matter? Can't we hear your angelic voice?" I tensed up even more then ran away, still in my Ouran dress.

I finally got away from them and approached a street that leads to my own and stopped and to stare at the mansion in complete awe. "Those lucky people who get to live here." I said solemnly then heard a car pulling, gasped and ran away so I was not caught loitering like a creeper. I turned the corner and hid behind a tree and sighed in relief then I proceeded to my house. I neared the apartment building and walked to room on the bottom row. When I walked into my small house I turned to see the tiny place where I and he lived. The door entered into the kitchen and living room; first were two couches and a TV then a small counter which split this room from the tiny kitchen. I sighed and put the groceries away and did my homework as dinner readied. Footsteps approaching the building made me gasp and rush to my room and tossed my Ouran dress onto my bed and quickly threw a new pair of clothes on. He hated my Ouran dress, hell he hated me attending that school in the first place. He was outraged when I told him I was chosen to attend that meeting a few days ago and even more furious when he found out that I was kicked out of my old school and had to attend Ouran. I was fixing my shirt as the front door closed,

"Misaki!" Came a loud voice and I ran to the front room, my hands clasped in front of me as I examined the floor,

"I-I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Father!" I bowed and he turned to face me after locking the door. He answered me with silence and I straightened up to examine my feet, "U-um, I, uh, I made dinner. We're having curry tonight."

"Alright." Was his only answer as he hung up his coat,

"H-how was work at the office today?"

"Fine."

"Kay." I replied quietly then he looked at me with his dull expression,

"Go to your room, I'm having a visitor in a few minutes."

"Uh, actually, F-Father, I, uh, was hoping we could have some father-daughter time tonight." He turned to me again,

"What did you say?" I flinched back as I brought my hands to my chest in fear, "Did you just say no to me?"

"U-uh, n-no."

"Well you just did!" He slapped me causing me to fly to the side and hold my red, stinging cheek.

"You go to your room right now!" He smiled, "And yes we are having curry: my visitor and i."

"B-but what about me?"

"You can go a night without dinner it won't kill you!" I began to tremble now,

"Y-yes, Father." I began to walk to my room when he grabbed my wrist, hauled me to him and made me have to stand on my tip-toes as he pulled me up by my arm,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"T-to my r-room." I stammer with one eye closed as I began to hurt from his grip, then I cried out as he threw me to the floor, "Insolent wretch! How many times have I told you to go to your room when I have visitors coming!" He screamed and I got to my feet,

"Y-yes, Father."

There I sat in the cold, wet, dark room also known as the cellar. This is where I was to go whenever Father had visitors come and they came for the same reason: the bed. I have endured this for fifteen years now and utterly powerless. Mother told me to endure it for her, to be strong. I saw it happen . . . Father kill Mother that day; the broken beer bottle buried in her chest as she lay in the pool of crimson blood. The night before she told me things between her and Father weren't going well and I guess she knew she'd die so she told me to be strong and it would all pay off in the lovely place she is now in the sky. I heard moans and lustful laughs from above from the room then closed my eyes and began to countdown: _Three . . . two . . . one . . ._ a bloodcurdling scream sounded followed by a thud. There he goes again: killing another visitor. I opened my eyes halfway as I stared at my feet while I hugged my knees t my chest. This has been going on for fifteen years now. The door opened and I heard the thud of the woman's gory body land in a heap. I looked up in terror to see my Father's silhouette against the light of the hallway, a broken beer bottle in his hand. His eyes were wild and crazy as his body was splattered with his visitor's blood. "You bitch! You useless bitch! Why were you born in the first place!" He screamed and ran at me, taking up the lash as he approached me. "You're the reason your mother is dead!" _No it's your fault!_ I screamed in my head. He then struck me hard against the cheek causing me to fall to my side. I curled into a ball as I endured the whipping. _One lash, two, lash, three lash, four. Five lash, six lash, seven lashes more . . ._

**I am such a soulless girl. Poor Sky, her father is f****d up but that's how I created him. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review this heartless and soulless blonde's story ^^; Again you all are what keep me writing! I love you all! ^^–heart- **


	4. Chapter 4: The Book

**Hi guys! Here's the new chappie, please Review! Sorry that it's a very messed up fanfic but it will all be worth it in the end. Sorry I tend to write depressing fanfics, I don't know why so please don't ask. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Book _

**Sky's POV**

I looked at my reflection in my room as I gingerly applied the makeup to the lash mark on my cheek and when I had finished I stood back and stared at myself. _Sometimes I wish I was never born._ This torture has been going on for fifteen years; the visitors, the bed, the murder, the beatings. I really can't take much more of this hell. Father leaves incredibly early for work and that allows me to change into my Ouran dress, the dress he hates so much; I brushed it, grabbed my bag and headed out. I looked at the sky and saw a flock of birds fly overheard. I smiled as I heard them chirp and felt the warm sun on me. What a beautiful day, days like this are also what keep me going because if I were to end it all I would never be able to bask in the magnificence again. I heard voices up ahead and bowed my head allowing my hair to hide my face from the crowd of boys. This neighborhood was chock full of them.

**~Time Skip~**

The lunch bell rang and everyone left their classrooms for lunch. I grabbed my paper bag and small black composition notebook and headed out for the fountain that I was pushed into a little while back. I sat on the concrete and took a bite out of my apple as I took out my notebook. I flipped through the pages as I ate the juicy fruit then footsteps approaching me caught my attention and I looked up to see the girl whose boyfriend was with me a little while back. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were glaring at me, "H-Hi." I said with a very weak smile, "We've met quite a few times but I never caught your name." Her face grew more annoyed,

"It's Kiki." Then she bent down so her face was only a few inches from mine, "Listen here you whore, stay away from my boyfriend and stay away from the Host Club." I gulped and blinked nervously,

"O-ok, I-I understand." With a huff she turned around and waltzed to her boyfriend before dragging him inside with her, as she did so he looked at me with those eyes. _Don't feel sympathetic towards me . . . this has always been like this._ I sighed and crumbled my empty paper bag before tucking it under my thigh so it wouldn't blow away since a garbage can would never be caught on such an elegant school's campus. I commenced flipping through my book and smiled at the pages filled with words. Suddenly it was taken from my grasp and I gasped as I shot to my feet to see Kyoya holding it in his hand, observing it. "Hey give that back!" I cried as I tried to retrieve it, but of course he was too tall, "That's mine!" He was silent as he read the words that were never to be read by anyone's eyes but my own of course, and then he broke his silence,

"You are an incredible writer, Sky." I stopped my reaching and my eyes widened,

"Huh?"

"_Smoke and fire are everywhere._

_I run along, deafened by the sound,_

_The explosion casting tiny rockets to make my skin tear_

_And I watch the people panic all around. _

_Panic has taken over me_

_The smoke rises up like the thickest fog_

_And I wonder if safe is what I'll ever be._

_As I run, frightened, I can only pray to God._" He finished reading my poem and I was still staring with wide eyes. He closed my book gently and smiled down at me, "What's this for?" I gasped, snatched the book, and held it to my chest tightly as I looked ahead of me to avoid his dark gaze,

"It's for my English class. Our assignment was to wright a poem based on a wrong in the world we live in." I narrowed my eyes as my mind drifted and I began to speak words I didn't think of saying. "This horrible world where evil is in every nook and cranny. 'People send their kids to school; kids get shot. People watch a movie; they get shot. People run marathons for charity; they get bombed. Where is the innocence in the world is there even good left in us?' **(1)**" I gasped when I realized what words had tumbled out of my mouth; it was silent for a moment,

"Of course there is, you just have to search for it in others." I heard Kyoya reply with a smile and looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure there's good in every person out there." I answer with half-closed eyes as I thought of _him_.

"No one on this earth was made evil; they just decided to take that path." He concluded adjusting his glasses and I looked down with a small sigh,

"I suppose you're right." He smiled,

"You truly have an amazing talent, Sky." I gasped with a slight blush,

"Uh, th-thank you." His smile brightened more,

"Well I must be heading off now, enjoy the rest of your lunch." I looked at him,

"Uh, y-yes. Y-you too, Kyoya-sempai!" He waved with the back of his hand as he headed for the building again. My eyes were still wide; I looked down then turned and sat back down without blinking. That was probably the longest time I've spoken to a guy other than Father. I began to tremble a little. Wh-why am I trembling _now? _I closed my eyes and leaned over. A very dark image of me tied up in black chains appeared in a dark grey world. _I intentionally chained myself up to prevent myself from being hurt by boys. I would never talk to them after being abused for so long._ One chain glowed yellow before crumbling away. I gasped and shot myself upward to sit straight and clutched my chest. "Wh-what's going on?" I dropped my black composition notebook as I held the sides of my head with wide eyes still and when the book hit the grass a piece of paper poked its way into my view. I spotted it and slowly reached for the book. When I picked it up and flipped the book open to the page, I gasped when I saw the separate piece of paper inside. It read: _'You truly have an amazing talent, Sky, never let that go. Instead pursue it and achieve maximum greatness. You're a quiet girl but inside you seem to have quite a story to tell. –Kyoya.'_ Tears began to form in my eyes and . . . was I . . . _smiling?_ Did a guy make me _smile?_ It has been so long since that happened, honestly I faintly remember if that ever did. Perhaps the Host Club is what I needed to free myself from the chains I've tied myself in. I smiled at the notebook. And one chain has broken because of this book.

**(1) Quote from Tumblr**

**The poem referred to the tragic bombing in Boston, Massachusetts. If any of you out there are affected by it, remember to always stay strong and never give up. Keep your head held high and never show that you are subjected to terror. My prayers and thoughts are with all of you affected by this tragedy. But in any case always remember "If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone, carry on." Quote from FUN's Carry On. **

**Well yay a happy chapter for Sky! P.S Sorry if Kyoya seemed OOC ^^;**

**Hope to see you all next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sketch

**Junior Prom = Loads of free time to write a new chapter oh yeah! (wasn't able to post it yesterday though ^^; ) XD Hope you guys like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Sketch_

**Sky's POV**

I sighed as I dropped onto my back in the tall grass. The sun was shining and it was yet another new, beautiful day at the breath-taking campus of Ouran. I had my arms behind my head as I stared up at the sky with its fluffy clouds; the breeze blew my light blue hair and the grass around me. One blade tickled my nose causing me to sit up quickly as I sneezed. "Aw, you're sneeze is like a little squeak!" Said a mocking voice I sniffled and looked up to see a boy standing across the grass, I blushed and looked down to start my sketch for Art Class. _Just ignore him, Sky, he'll go away._ My heart began to pound in my ears as I heard his feet approaching me, he bent down in front of me and leaned close to my face to look at my sketchbook, upside down of course. I gasped and scurried up the small hill I was reclining on and he stared at me with puzzled eyes,

"What's wrong? Uh! D-do I smell bad?" He then huffed on his hand and smelled it; I looked down, trembling unseen. I can't stand boys being so close to me after being abused so much; I was surprised that I wasn't freaking out when Kyoya was so close to me yesterday! The boy approached me, "Hey, what's wrong? Oh, how rude of me, I never introduced myself. My name's Koichi, it's nice to meet you." I kept my head bowed so I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Koichi!" I gasped and he did too,

"Aw no." I looked through my bangs to see Kiki storming over. This must be her boyfriend. I clenched my eyes shut. _No,_ I wined in my head, _not again!_ I heard a slap echo and gasped then heard silence. The birds began to chirp a moment later and, through my bangs, I saw Koichi looking my way, his hair hanging in his face, his eyes narrow with sadness and his cheek red. In front of him, Kiki stood angrily with her arm brought across her chest. Tears were in her eyes,

"Koichi! This is the second time I've seen you with . . . with . . . _her!_"

"I'm sorry, Kiki."

"No! Sorry's not good enough! This is the second time I've seen you with . . . with that slut! She's already got the Host Club all over her! Didn't you see it when you first ran into her?" Koichi just stood in silence with his hair hiding his face as he looked in my direction still. I kept my head bowed but continued to watch through my bangs. Kiki clenched her fists and bent her arms up and clenched her eyes shut, "Ugh! I hate you so much, Koichi! I _hate_ you!" With that she sniffled and ran off. I silently and solemnly stared at my empty sketchpad sheet then wrote: _'I'm sorry."_ I ripped the page out and handed it to Koichi without looking up. He took it and read it silently,

"You really are a kind person." I heard him say with a smile then I heard him walk away. Only when I was positive he was gone I looked up and sighed heavily as I rubbed my sore neck. I looked at the sky as a breeze blew then looked at my blank paper.

"Now what to draw . . ." I wondered aloud as my eyes searched then I gasped when I saw my inspiration: across from where I sat was a path bordered with gorgeous shrubs with roses on them, from yellow rose, blue roses, white, and even red. This must be where the Host Club gets their flowers they use so often. And just by perfect chance was a girl facing me as she looked down with a smile to observe the flowers that she touched with her slender hand. I took up my pencil and frantically, looking up consistently to get every detail from the ruffles in her dress to the swirls of her long dark chestnut brown hair. The girl had left but I was able to get the basic outline and shading wasn't a problem for me to do without my model; however I had finally finished at last and smiled while I observed my masterpiece. It came out absolutely perfectly and pride flared inside of me. I giggled with a bright smile on my face which was too soon extinguished.

"And what are you laughing at?" Came an all too familiar voice I opened my eyes to stare into the angry face of Kiki as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips, I sweatdropped,

"Uh, I wasn't l-laughing." I replied shyly hiding behind my sketchpad which she snatched, however I kept a firm hold on it myself. "Uh, give that back! That's mine!"

"What did you draw, huh? A picture of Koichi?! You _creep!_" She cried as we tugged the book back and forth, both of us trying with all of our might to get the sketchbook. I was on my feet now tugging as hard as I could when suddenly we both flew backwards and the book took the sky, I gasped,

"No!" I cried as it neared the earth and I knew it'd bend as would my picture. Then a shadow appeared from the tree, grabbed the book and landed to the ground he stood and Kiki and I gasped, "M-Mori-sempai!"

"Hey, no fighting~!" Hunny declared as he landed next to him, "Why can't we all be friends~?" He asked with round watery eyes as he hugged Usa-chan. Kiki bent down to his level,

"Aw, I'm sorry, Hunny. Don't cry please." She glared at me, "It's _her_ fault' she tried to take my sketchbook from me."

"This is Sky's book." Mori said and I gasped while Kiki looked at him in shock,

"Uh, what? No it isn't that's mine!"

"Then why is Sky's name on these pictures." Mori challenged with his serous gaze. Kiki growled and hurried away. I sighed then met the two's gazes,

"Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome, Sky-chan~!" Hunny smiled as Mori handed me my book. I flipped it to the page with my new sketch and gasped,

"No . . ."

"What's wrong, Sky-chan~?" I sadly looked at the picture: the shrubs with their detailed roses had completely been smudged.

"I worked so hard on this too and now it's ruined. I can't fix this, the dark shading is impossible to erase!" I said as tears began to form Mori and Hunny stood behind me and bent over my shoulders to see my sketch.

"It's not ruined, Sky-chan." Hunny said and I looked at him,

"Huh? What do you mean? Look at the once shrubs that are now massive smudges from Kiki and I fighting over it!" He titled his head as he looked at it with his round brown eyes,

"But if you really look at it it looks like angel wings."

"Huh?" I looked at the picture and after a moment I saw them as well, "You're right." I said blinking,

"And now that girl sort of looks like you, Sky-chan~." He giggled and I blushed a little bit as I blinked, then stared at the girl and saw it as well. Wow . . . I guess I subconsciously drew _my_ face in place of that girl's.

"You're an amazing artist." Mori complimented and I blushed a little as I blinked and looked at him,

"Thanks, Mori-sempai." Then he smiled at me,

"Takashi~! We gotta get going~! The Host Club's opening soon~!" Mori nodded,

"Yeah." The two looked at me and smiled,

"See ya, Sky-chan~!" Hunny smiled as he climbed onto his cousin's shoulder. I smiled feebly and waved,

"Bye guys, and thanks so much!" Mori nodded and walked off. I hugged my sketchbook to my chest as I stared after them. A wind blew my long light blue hair and dress as well as kicked up a storm of rose petals. Inside of me I felt yet another chain crumble and shatter. I closed my eyes, smiled and bowed my head. Maybe I was right after all: maybe the Host Club can shatter these very chains that I've tied myself in. I opened my eyes and looked at the sketch. And another has been broken thanks to this very sketch.

**Yay another happy chapter! Who'll be the next Host (or Hosts ;) ) to approach Sky? Find out in the next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall

**Hi guys! Thank God I had a free period in History (no lectures YES!) of course the reasoning behind it isn't really good. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

_The Fall_

**Sky's POV**

I sighed as I enjoyed the cool breeze under the shady tree, its leaves allowing sunlight to bleed through. "Finally a day I can just relax during lunch and not have to worry about any projects and stuff." I say to myself in relief as I let my mind wander. "Within me I linger, within me I'm bound, within me I shudder in chains as dark as ground. They imprison me in the pitch darkness of it all and I wonder if they all break, how far will I fall?" Suddenly a loud chirping next to me caught my attention with a jolt and I turned to see a baby bird hidden in the grass which appeared as a forest to the tiny creature. I picked it up in my cupped hands and stood. "I am but a tiny, insignificant creature like you." I looked up to the nest at the very top of the tree where its family was calling out loudly. I swallowed and began my climb. "I am but a tiny, insignificant creature like you." I muttered as I struggled from branch to branch, "However," finally I made my way to the top and overlooked the vast horizon, "after my trials and tribulations I know I will rise above. **(1)**" Carefully, I swung my legs over the branch near the top and gently placed the little bird in its nest. I lay my upper body on the branch and rest my chin on my hands as I smiled at the family but then stared sadly at it, "It must be nice to have a family that cares about you . . ." I muttered and closed my eyes with a sigh. Then I heard a snap and immediately sat up in complete alarm then noticed the branch was breaking. "Oh crap I underestimated how much weight it can take!" I then grabbed the nest and brought to my chest just as the branch broke entirely and sent me on my long, fast fall. I screamed as I clutched the nest tightly, protecting the baby birds who were still waiting for their mother to return with food. Then a hand grabbed my wrist tightly and I whined a little before looking up to see Hikaru holding onto my wrist for dear life. One hand was on the branch he lay on to prevent himself from falling with me, "H-Hikaru!" I cried blushing a little,

"Don't worry, I've got you." I looked down and noticed how high up I still was then my blue eyes met his light green ones,

"Please, Hikaru! Don't let me fall!" He smirked,

"Now what kind of host would I be if I let a pretty girl like you fall?" He winked, "Unless it was for me." My blush intensified and I looked down unable to look at him now. "Kaoru! _Kaoru!_"

"Hikaru! There you are I was wor-" He gasped, "Sky! What are you doing?"

"I'll tell you just help me down! Ah, Hikaru, you're hurting my wrist!" I cried,

"Ah, sorry! Kaoru, catch her!" His brother nodded,

"Got it!" He opened his arms and Hikaru looked at me,

"Ok, I'm going to let go now but don't worry, Kaoru will catch you." I dipped my head,

"O-ok, I'm ready." With that Hikaru let go of my wrist and I clenched my eyes shut as I fell, then I landed into Kaoru's arms and opened my eyes. He stood up and smiled down at me,

"Wow first it was raining last night and now it's raining angels." He winked and I gasped as my face burned with a blush. "What do you have there, Sky?" He asked and I looked down at the nest still clutched to my chest. I gasped when I didn't hear the birds chirping then they began to call and I sighed in relief,

"I was just sitting underneath the tree but one of the birds fell out so I decided to return it to its family." Hikaru jumped down to meet his brother, "By the way, why were you in the tree, Hikaru?"

"Hm?" He replied raising an eyebrow then he grinned, "Oh I was going to drop a water balloon on Kaoru." Then a cry sounded and he laughed, "I guess it found another target."

"Hikaru! Why would you do such a thing?" His brother looked away hugging himself with tears pricking his eyes, "I would have gotten soaked! You're so mean."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru held him close, their lips almost touching, "But then I could help you change." A few nearby oversaw their scene and squealed loudly. I flinched at the high frequency of their voices,

"Their brotherly love!"

"Oh I know! I can't take it!"

"Girls! Get a hold of yourself!" Uh oh, here comes big bitchy trouble. The three of us turned to see Kiki storming over to us. She glared at me, "How many damn times do I have to tell you to stay away from the Hosts you slut!" She cried and raised her hand to strike me; I gasped and braced myself with clenched eyes just then she gasped when someone tightly grabbed her wrist. I gasped and looked up to see Kaoru standing in front of me, his eyes gleaming protectively at her,

"Don't touch our precious customer." Kiki gasped,

"B-but sh-she's not your customer!" I gasped when Hikaru put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him,

"She can be if we decide so, now hurry back to your boyfriend." Kaoru let Kiki go and she hesitated a moment before hurrying off. _Th-thump, th-thump._ My heart roared in my ears as my face burned with an intense blush. _Wh-why am I feeling this w-way? Wh-why am I so hot?! A-am I blushing? Wh-why?_ I looked up at Hikaru who smiled down at me; I gasped and looked back down, my bangs hiding my face. He pulled his arm away and I felt the lack of warmth from his touch. _I-I'm not reacting like I normally do when a boy touches me . . . why is that?_ The twins smiled at me,

"Well we have to get going, Sky." Kaoru smiled, "Be careful next time you decide to climb a tree." He winked and I swallowed with a small blush. Hikaru then picked a red rose and handed it to me and smiled at me,

"Until then my princess." He concluded with a sweeping bow before leaving with his brother. I was just left there, the wind blowing the blades of grass as well as my dress and long hair. My blue eyes wide and a blush still on my face as I held the rose close to my heart; I felt another chain crumble and fall from my heart. Another chain had crumbled because of that fall.

**(1) Couldn't help but internally sing Rise Above (I don't own it) from Spider-Man Turn off the Dark, holy crap was that awesome; I recommend seeing it if you haven't. This song just gives me such chills oh my god. **

**Hope you guys liked it! I literally read the poem in the beginning and was like 'O.o da fluff did this awesome shtuff come from?! XD' I love moments like that. XD Anywhoosle, looks like Sky had more than one fall in this chappie XD Also if any of you are going to AnimeNEXT 2013 let me know and I'll be sure to say hi to my awesome supporters! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Sitter

**Update time! Please Review :D Free block in History woohoo! Warning: This is an intense chapter, like almost rated M I had to take out some stuff ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Sitter_

**Sky's POV**

I slowly made my way home, my bag slung over my shoulder while my other hand twirled the red rose in my slender fingertips. Flashbacks entered my mind: Hikaru holding my wrist tightly, and then pulling me to him, and finally his face close to mine as he gave me the flower. I stopped in my tracks, bowed my head and clenched my eyes shut while I hit the sides of my head with fists. "Ah! Dummy, dummy, dummy! You've developed feelings for him now! Feelings for a species I swore to not interact with as much as I could! Urg! _Dummy!_" I cried out the last word loudly. Then it started to rain a little and I gasped as I ran the remaining yards to my apartment building. I held my arms over my head to cover myself, but failed in doing so, then I opened one eye as I found my home then I gasped when I saw a tall boy with long blonde walk into my house and my Father leave. I gasped again and ran to the back on my home and around the corner, I felt Father's presence around the corner and he stopped in his tracks causing me to tense up. _Oh no, oh no. Please don't come any closer!_ I relaxed when I heard his car door close and him drive away. I sighed then looked up at the window that lead to my room. I carefully stepped up a pile of crates behind the building, opened my window as quietly as I could and entered my room before closing my window.

"Hey, Sky, you here baby doll?" I had just taken off my dripping Ouran dress and gasped in fear when I realized the voice. It was him: the sitter. I didn't say a word and took a step toward the door so that I could lock it but the floor creaked and I immediately stepped back. Then exactly what I feared happened: the boy slammed open the door, a path of light from the hall entering the darkness of my room. I stared in complete terror as I stood holding my soaking dress in my arms and only wearing a bra and underwear. The boy smirked after a moment when he saw my bareness, "Well, well, well lookie what the cat dragged in." I gasped,

"J-Jack!" He snickered,

"Your dad stepped out to meet someone so it's just you and me." I stepped back,

"G-get out of my room! G-go away!" He advanced forward,

"Aw c'mon you know very well that I can't do that. Your Father specifically told me to watch you so that you don't do anything shady." He finished his sentence as a certain look came to his face,

"L-like what?!" Jack's face then turned to rage,

"You brat! Don't you _ever_ talk back to me!" He shouted as he struck my cheek with his hand causing me to go flying, my dress being thrown into the air, its fabric billowing. I landed on my bed next to the rose I had placed on my sheets, I then looked up to see Jack gleaming down at me, "And what's this we have here?" He took up the rose and examined it then he looked at me, "You got yourself a sweetheart, Sky?"

"Give that back!" I cried then he threw it to the ground and smothered the petals with his foot then spat on it leaving me only to stare at the gift Hikaru had given me. Jack smiled, retreated to Father's room and quickly we returned to look at me,

"Remember these guys?" He held up chains Father kept to punish me in in the cellar, he would tie my wrists and chain me to a hook on the wall as he beat me after his nightly pleasures. "They've come to play again." I gasped and began to thrash about,

"No! No! Stop!" I scream but of course he didn't listen, he wouldn't even _dream_ of it. He tied my wrists together and chained the other end to the head of my bed. I was screwed. I was trembling so greatly a person a mile away could see it. I stared up in terror as Jack threw off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. He tossed his garments onto the floor and laid his hands next to my head as he towered over me. "No, no, stop!" I cried then he stuck out his tongue and ran it along my body, I cried and screamed then he smashed his mouth against my own and stuck his tongue into my mouth, wrestling my own. He pulled back and clamped his teeth on my bra strap and slowly began pulling it down but before I could be revealed he placed his mouth to my ear as he whispered:

"Let me see more of you."

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and raised my leg to kick him in the crotch. He cried out and fell off the bed in fetal position, I thrashed about, kicking him continuously to make sure he stayed put, and was able to wiggle my wrists free. I ran to my closet, snatched my dark grey hoodie and grey sweatpants, locked my bedroom door, and ran out the front. In the process I dressed myself and ruffled my hair to make it look like a boy's messy do. I leapt down the flight of stairs leading to my apartment, and took off running down the soaked street, my hood protected me hair from getting wet as the rain kept falling. The slam of my apartment door made me slow to a casual walk as to not appear suspicious. Jack never knew that I dressed like this because I would normally be in my normal clothes when he came by. Footsteps quickly approached me from behind and I continued to casually walk,

"Hey, bitch!" I pretended not to hear, "_Hey bitch!_" He screamed grabbing my wrist making me stop; I quietly flinched as I gritted my teeth as my wrists were sore from the pressure asserted on them from the chains, then put on an apathetic look and turned,

"Yes?" He snarled,

"Don't play dumb with _me!_" He shouted as he punched me sending me falling and my hood to slip off but I kept up the act, thankfully I messed my hair up enough to really make it seem like a boy's.

"Ow! Hey what the hell's your problem man?!" I shouted, masking my voice like a boy's, my cheek red and stinging, "What the hell did I ever do to _you?!_" Jack flinched,

"Uh, s-sorry about that I thought you were someone else."

"Who did you have in mind?" I asked with my emotionless gaze, "The person you were calling 'bitch' earlier?"

"Uh. Y-yeah. My girlfriend and I are having a bit of an argument and she just ran out of the house." I inwardly was throwing daggers at him, 'girlfriend' my f-ing ass. I stood up and stuffed my hands in my hoodie's pockets, "Well then good luck with that," I smiled a little, "girls are tough." One in particular came to mind. Jack snickered,

"Tuh, ya got that right, sorry about hittin' you like that."

"It's fine, goodbye." Jack took off running ahead still searching for me. Pfft what an idiot. I slowly continued onward, refusing to go back home. Only an idiot would return home after an incident like that.

A while passed and I kept wandering, soaked to the bone and shivering like crazy. "Sky?" I gasped and whirled my head around to see a brunet with round brown getting the mail from her apartment,

"H-Haruhi!"

"What are you doing out there? And dressed like that? Come inside or you'll catch pneumonia!" She let me in and I sneezed once I came in,

"Bless you." Came another voice and I tensed when I saw another person in the room, he turned around and his face turned to stone, "Haruhi, why have you invited a boy in our house! You're too young for this!"

"Dad, clam down, this is just a friend from school." I removed my hood,

"My name's Sky, Mr. Fujioka, it's nice to meet you." He raised an eyebrow,

"Child, are you a boy or a girl? You sound like a girl but look like a boy." Ouch, if I were actually a boy I would really be hurt by that.

"I'm a girl but well I'm sort of a tomboy."

"Ah, I see. At any rate, Haruhi find her a change of dry clothes or she'll freeze to death." Right then I sneezed, "Aw you have such a cute sneeze!" I growled,

"Be quiet!" Haruhi laughed,

"Sure, Dad; Sky, you can follow me." As we made our way to her room we passed a shrine with a picture of a beautiful woman,

"Who's this, Haruhi?" She stopped,

"Hm? Oh that's my mom. She fell ill and passed away when I was little." I bowed my head,

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she's out of her suffering." I knelt before the shrine,

"I guess." I was silent as I said a quick prayer then I raised my head, "My mom died too when I was little so I feel your pain."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sky." I smiled feebly at her,

"Don't worry about it." I sneezed again and rubbed my nose, Haruhi laughed,

"Come on; let's get you some dry clothes."

A few minutes passed and I was in a new sweatshirt and sweatpants that Haruhi lent me, even though they were a bit big they were better than what I was wearing earlier. Her and her father let me have dinner with them and we decided to watch some TV. I sat next to Haruhi on the couch while her dad sat in a separate chair. "Anything in particular you'd like to watch, Sky?" But Haruhi was met with silence as I had fallen asleep on the fluffy pillow next to me.

**Haruhi's POV**

I stared at Sky as she slept and smiled, "She's so cute when she's asleep." Dad commented and I pulled a blanket over,

"Yeah." I wonder why she was out in the rain in the first place and she told me about her mother but what about her father?

**Sky's POV**

This was the first sleep that I knew I could wake up from in safety. I was so fortunate to have a good friend like Haruhi. For one night, I was away from the torture, away from the rape, away from Father, and away from the sitter.

**Yeah I warned you guys it'd be an intense chapter. Poor Sky at least she has Haruhi. Please review and I'll see you guys next chappie. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Music

**Hi guys! Time for a new chapter! Let's see what Host will unlock the next chain confining Sky's heart. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Music_

**Sky's POV**

I woke up to find myself on a couch with a blanket pulled over me. I slowly sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes before looking around at the alien room. "Where am I?" I murmured tiredly,

"Oh, you're awake I was just about to wake you." There stood Haruhi, smiling and in her school uniform, holding a small tray with a white china cup filled with hot tea, and a small plate of cakes.

"H-Haruhi." She walked up to me and placed the tray on the coffee table and smiled at me,

"Good morning, Sky."

"Wh-why am I . . ." Then I remembered what happened the night before and sighed before returning the smile, "Thanks, Haruhi. It means a lot." She blinked,

"What do you mean?" I swung my legs over the couch and smiled brightly,

"You took me in last night and gave me new clothes as well as invited me to have dinner with you and your father. And that means a lot to me so thank you." I bowed and Haruhi blinked then smiled back,

"Hey, what are friends for?" I stood up and giggled the I gasped,

"Uh! Wait I don't have my dress to change into and it's too late to hurry back home!" I bit my lip a little at my little white lie as the real reason was because I was terrified to go home after what happened with Jack. He would for sure tell Father what happened.

"Oh don't worry about that," Haruhi assured, "I still have the dress the Hosts gave me when they first found out I was a girl." She sweatdropped a little at the memory then she went to her room and a minute later, came back with her yellow dress. "It should fit." She handed it to me and i went into the bathroom and changed, reapplied my makeup using Haruhi's Father's stash. He sure likes to cross-dress. Then i approached her after fixing my hair as well.

"Thanks again, Haruhi. It means a lot." She smiled,

"No problem, well let's head out." I nodded,

"Right."

I sighed when the lunch bell rang and gathered my books as I walked out of my classroom. I was unable to make myself a lunch at Haruhi's but I was ok with that. This wasn't the first time I missed a meal. I continued to walk down the hall, my heels making the only sound in the hall as they met the tile floor. My eyes were closed as I strolled then I opened them and backtracked to find an open music room with only the sunlight from the window pouring into the dark room. There, standing in front of the giant glass barrier to the outside world was a black grand piano. I walked in and noticed that no one was in the room; I approached the instrument and placed my books on the bench next to me as I sat. I had never played the piano but for some reason I felt like I had. How strange. I slowly, gingerly, lifted a finger and pressed a key. I jumped and flinched back when I heard it vibrate throughout the room. Then I relaxed and began to play my emotions while my slender fingers escalated and descended on the piano's black and white teeth. The low notes of my darkest hours when I wanted to end it all, the moderate notes where I slowly began to overcome my depressions, and the high notes when I soared through the sky, however, those notes were very few. A gentle touch on my shoulders made me gasp and whirl my arm around to strike the person then I noticed Tamaki, his hair hiding his face and his cheek red from my strike. I gasped, "T-Tamaki-sempai! I-I'm sorry! You just really scared me! I thought you knew I hated to be snuck up upon!" He smiled at me,

"No, no, it was my fault for surprising you like that, my deepest apologies my lady." He stared at me with his kind smile, "I just wanted to help you get your hand positions correct that's all."

"Huh? My hand positions?"

"Yes, for playing the piano. By the by you are very talented at that, have you taken lessons?" I bowed my head sheepishly with a smile,

"No, actually I don't recall ever playing but when I sat down it felt as though I have before, strange isn't it?" Tamaki laughed,

"I suppose so, now then rest your fingertips on the keys." I did as he instructed and he gently placed his hands on my shoulders, I immediately tensed up and my hair hid my face,

"Please don't touch me." I felt him flinch, "I'm sorry, I just don't like being touched." I concluded resting my hands on my lap.

"O-ok, I understand." He replied after a moment, "Then I shall tell you. First place your hands on the keys." I did so once again, "Good now lower your shoulders a little." Again I obeyed, "And now flatten your hands."

"H-how do I do that?" He smiled and placed apples from his lunch on each of my hands,

"Try to keep them flat so the fruit doesn't fall."

"Sempai, why do you have two apples?" He snickered,

"I grabbed an extra for my darling Haruhi~. But she didn't want it." He retreated to his emo corner and I sweatdropped,

"Uh, Tamaki, are you going to help me." I deadpanned and as if I spoke the magic words he stood and dramatically flicked his bangs,

"Of course, my darling, I beg pardon for my behavior." _I'm used to it._ I bit my lip because if I said that he'd become all depressed again. I flattened my hands and played a simple scale then Tamaki took the apples but hesitated with a quiet gasp then I flinched at what he saw: the red marks on my wrists from the chains Jack tied me in. Tamaki reached for them but I quickly pulled my arms to my chest,

"I-it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly,

"Yes, I am you dummy!" He hauled me to my feet and held me by my shoulders gently,

"You best be telling me the truth, Sky. I don't want you keeping secrets from me; I want you to know that you don't have to because I'm always here to help you should you need it." I blinked,

"Sempai-" I was cut off when he pulled me into a tight embrace causing my eyes to widen in surprise, he then placed a gentle hand on the back of my head,

"Always know we're here for you." I gasped as my eyes widened even more as I felt yet another chain crumble and fall from my heart, then a pulse surged through me, "Hm? What's wrong, Sky?" Tamaki asked as he pulled away and right after he did so, I stumbled over the bench and collapsed to my side in fetal position on the music room floor. "Sky? Sky?! Sky!" Tamaki's desperate voice called out as he gently shook my side but I only slipped quicker into darkness.

**Hm, why do you think Sky felt that way about the piano? And what happened to have caused her to faint?! :o Please review! You will see later, 'til then! Bye guys! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The Consequences

**Hi guys! Free block = Fanfiction updating XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Consequences_

**Sky's POV **

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by a bright white light. _Did I die and go to heaven? Was this senseless beating finally over with?_ My vision cleared and a sudden voice startled me, "Ah, good you're awake." I sat up slowly and looked around,

"Wh-where am I?"

"In the school infirmary, you passed out during lunch so Tamaki Suoh carried you over." I only blinked tiredly then the intercom beeped,

"Pardon the interruption, Mr. Rociel is here to pick up Misaki." I growled internally. I told them to call me Sky.

"Alright, send him over, she's awake." A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door and the nurse greeted my father before letting him in. His appearance was panicked: breathing heavy and eyes filled with concern, but I knew it was all an act. He saw me and ran over to my bedside before hugging me,

"Sky! I'm so relieved you're ok! I heard you fainted and immediately left the office. I was so worried." He pulled away and held me by the shoulders,

"I'm fine, Father." I replied apathetically and looked at the nurse, the look I hoped would cause her to ask what wrong, causing my father nails to dig into my shoulders to prevent me from revealing my abuse.

"Are you alright enough to walk?" He asked worriedly as I stood up, his hand still resting on my shoulder,

"Yes, Father, I'm fine." He carefully guided me out of the room and I looked pleadingly at the nurse causing a questionable glance to meet my eyes. My father dug his nails even further into my shoulder and I felt blood start to drip down my arm as he roughly shoved me out of the room and down the hall. The final bell rang and students started to leave their rooms, I noticed Kiki glaring at me as I passed her room. Slowly more students froze in their place as they watched my father roughly walk me down the hall, we left the school and he pushed me into the back of the car before getting behind the wheel and speeding away.

After a few minutes we made it home, he shoved me into the house and locked the door behind him before glaring at me with pure disgust. "You wretch!" He screamed and I cringed on the floor as I stared at him in terror. "How dare you do that do me? Making me act concerned about you! When I heard about you passing out I had to leave the office, in the middle of a vital meeting I'll have you know, and had to be all fatherly and come and get you. How disgusting, just the memory of me having to appear as though I care about you. Ugh it makes me want to vomit!" He slammed the wall with his fist and I cringed even more,

"I-I'm sorry, Father."

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed and he loomed over me, "You wretch." He began to kick me and I curled into a ball. "I wish you'd died with your mother! You're the cause of her death and you should have died along with her!" _You're wrong!_ I screamed in my mind. _You killed Mother and if you want me dead so badly then why don't you finish me off already!_ The kicks progressed to punches and the punches progressed to lashes. Finally he loomed over me, breathing heavy and my blood splattered on his face while I lay on the floor, propped up against the wall, bruised, bloody, and beaten. I had enormous ugly bruises all over my body and horrific gashes from the whip. "I hope you rot in hell." He growled at me before throwing down the blood covered lash and storming to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. I just lay there breathing heavy from my wounds; he stormed over to me as he made his way to the door and paused. With a mighty heave he kicked me in the stomach and I heard a few ribs crack. Then he stared at me, breathing heavy with rage as he glared at me.

**Normal POV**

Kiki passed a strip of apartments as she made her way home; as she passed the building she heard grunts and screams of rage from one of the homes. She stopped when she heard them, completely surprised. The Ouran student jumped when she saw a man with a beer bottle suddenly step out of the apartment where the noises were coming from and her blood turned to ice when she saw light blue hair and a limp, blood-stained hand on the floor. "You're a useless, pathetic wretch." The man snapped at the victim, "I hope you die." Then the hand pulled away and after a few moments a battered girl appeared in the doorway, heavily relying on the frame for support. Kiki gasped in pure horror when she recognized her to be Sky, her body was so badly beaten the only reason she could determine her identity was because of her light blue hair. She had blood all over her school dress and ugly bruises on her face. The man took a gulp of alcohol before slamming the door shut and staggering down the stairs to his car. Before he climbed in he stopped to stare at Kiki who gasped and ran away. As she did so her mind raced as she tried to absorb what her eyes had just seen. _That man from school was her father . . . he abused her for passing out? Is this why she's like this? I am such a disgusting person! She has to deal with being abused by her father and I treat her like crap. I am such a horrible person! I have to make it up to her._

The next day Sky staggered in the hall, her face completely apathetic as she tried to hide her pain. She had applied so much makeup to hide her bruises and cuts and had taken a good twenty minutes solely to bandage herself up. Someone ran into her and she stumble back then fell to the floor before absently looking up to see Kiki glaring down at her, "Ki . . . ki." She said quietly and the girl clenched her teeth,

"Get up."

"Huh?" She blinked vacantly,

"I said get up!" Kiki snapped and slowly, Sky obeyed. Then Kiki grabbed her hand and hauled her into the classroom before shutting the door, thankfully no one was in the room with them. Kiki stared into Sky's eyes and suddenly they softened, "Are you ok?" Sky blinked in surprise,

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're ok." Sky nodded,

"Y-yes." Kiki's eyes gave way to sadness,

"Please stop lying to me . . ." She bowed her head as she sadly stared at her feet and she became choked up, "I'm such . . . a horrible person . . . I treated you so badly . . . meanwhile you are beaten up enough already at home."

"Wh-what?" She stared up at her in desperation,

"I saw you yesterday! Your Father beat you up!" Sky's eyes widened as far as they could as she froze, "I'm so, so sorry for what I did to you, Sky. Please forgive me!" Tears were forming in her eyes and Sky found herself believing the regretful girl. "Please . . ." Kiki gazed determinedly at her, "You _have_ to tell someone about this, Sky! Before things take an ultimate turn for the worse!" Sky stared at the floor,

"I can't . . ." She whispered, "Father said he has eyes and ears everywhere to make sure I don't tell anyone . . . If I do . . . he'll beat me even more . . ." Kiki only stared at her then she took hold of her hands between her own as she gazed into them with determination, "I promise I will do whatever I can to protect you . . . and help you with your predicament." She began to tear again, "But please . . . Let me be your friend! I know what I've done in the past was incredibly wrong but I strongly repent for that! Please forgive me!" She began to cry as she bowed her head. Sky blinked a few times then smiled a little at her,

"Alright." Kiki gasped and looked up, her voice a whisper,

"What?"

"I forgive you." Sky smiled sweetly yet her eyes were still tired and Kiki stared at her for a moment then threw herself in her arms,

"Oh thank you! Thank you, Sky!" Sky hugged her back as her former enemy cried on her shoulder.

**Tough beginning but happy ending! Let me known what you guys think with your Review see you all next time! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: The Words

**Hey guys! Well summer's slowly a coming! And that means I will probably be able to get more updates in amongst my life. Surprisingly I have one emegerd! :o Anywhoosle, yay Kiki's all friendly now! Sky has another fried who says she'll do whatever she can to protect Sky from her father! So touching ^^ Enjoy the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Words_

**Sky's POV**

I slowly made my way home, fear firing inside of me. I opened the door and turned on the light, "I'm home, Father." When the home illuminated, I spotted Father sitting on the couch holding a beer bottle and a woman in her bra and underwear sitting on his lap holding a glass of alcohol. The two were giggling in their drunken state but the very moment they saw me their faces fell.

"You have . . . a daughter?" The woman asked woozily,

"No." Father answered standing up, rage written all over his face, and walked over to me. "Get out of here!" He screamed angrily as he pointed out the door. "Get. **Out!**" I cringed and ran out of the house,

"Y-yes sir!" I fumbled down the stairs and ran like a bat out of hell down the street. I ran and ran until it grew dark. I was completely lost, "Oh, where am i?" I asked in fear as I looked around with round, confused blue eyes. I heard snickering and knew it was a bunch of boys wandering for a piece of prey to torture. Noticing I was next to a playground, I leapt over the small brick wall and ducked underneath the bridge, my breath heavy as my heart pounded.

"Hey, where'd she go?" I heard one ask.

"Beats me, let's keep looking, a girl like her shouldn't be wandering alone at this time of night." I struggled very hard to keep my heavy breathing quiet and finally after I heard them walk away I let out a heavy breath and continued to catch it. After a while I had calmed down and curled into a ball. I took out my bag and changed clothes in the safety of the dark shadows of the night. Throwing on my jacket, I hugged myself to keep myself warm. Finally, my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep.

Noises above me made me wake with a start, I looked around with wide eyes and noticed it was morning, above me young children were running on the bridge. I began to crawl from underneath when on approached me with a tilt of his head, "Are you a hobo?" I blinked then gave him a look,

"No, I am not a hobo."

"Are you a runaway?" I took a breath then stood up and tightened my grip on the strap of my bag,

"Yes, now please excuse me I'm late for school Have a nice day, kid." Then without another word I stormed passed him. I hurried into the school and changed into my dress then stepped out of the bathroom and sighed as I held the strap of my bag. I looked at the clock and saw that I had a god twenty minutes before homeroom, I walked to my class, put my bag down then roamed the school.

"Ne, ne, Sky-chan~!" Came a happy cry and I turned just as Hunny hugged me, spinning me around from his force.

"H-hi, Hunny-sempai." I said, dizzily,

"Hey, Sky." Haruhi greeted and I smiled,

"Hi, Haruhi."

"Where have you-"

"-been lately?" The twins said as they wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I looked at Hikaru whose face was close to mine and blushed heavily as I ducked under their arms. The two blinked as they stared at me.

"And how are you my fair lady." Tamaki said holding my hand and bowing with his charming smile,

"F-fine, thanks for the other day, Sempai." I smiled and his eyes immediately shone brightly,

"Sky-chan!" He cried happily as he launched himself forward to hug me and just before he could, someone grabbed around my arm and hauled me to themselves. I looked at the person and found it to be Kiki.

"K-Kiki!" She smiled as she hugged her arms around my arm,

"Hi, Sky! What's up?" She said cheerfully. The hosts blinked in surprise,

"Who are you and what have you done with Kiki?" Hikaru commented and Kiki glared at him,

"Hey! Watch it Hitachiin!" He raised his hands in surrender I smiled,

"It's ok, guys, she's fine now." I giggled, "IN fact, she's one of my closes friends now." Kyoya looked at us,

"What caused that to change?" Kiki lifted her nose with a huff,

"Hmph, that's none of your business, Kyoya, even if you _are_ the VP of the Host Club." She looked at me, still hugging my arm, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." I stared at her for a moment then smiled,

"Thanks, Kiki, you've no idea how much that means to me." She giggled,

"Hey, Kiki." Came a voice and she turned to see her boyfriend,

"K-Koichi!" He seemed rather upset but when he saw me next to her he flinched,

"Whoa, h-how up a sec! Why are you with Sky? I thought you hated her guts!" She growled then gave him puppy eyes,

"People can change right?" Koichi blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the ceiling,

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." She giggled then released my arm and approached him,

"What's up?" Koichi sighed and looked at the floor then at her,

"I think we should break up." Kiki's eyes widened painfully as she stared,

"Wh-what?" She whispered, "After three years you decide to break up now?!" I looked at the Host Club who shared my surprise; the twins however were eating up the drama as they watched intently. I sighed and shook my head, what children they are.

"I'm sorry . . . it's just I'm confused emotionally."

"Wh-what?" She continued to stare in disbelief, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not, I'm sorry." Then without another word he ran down the hall. Kiki stared after him; her world seemed to be shattering around her. I slowly approached her and touched her shoulder and she fell to her knees and cried in her hands,

"What did I do to deserve this?" _You bullied Sky_. Everyone thought and they stared at her then I knelt in front of her and took her hands from her face to smile sweetly at her,

"Hey, hey, look at me." Kiki sniffled and looked up, her face tear-stained, "If you love something, set it free and it loves you back, it'll come back to you." Kiki sniffled and looked down and I helped her to her feet, "Come on now, up ya go. _Up_ ya go." Then the bell rang and I walked her to her homeroom before departing for my own.

English class approached; the last class before lunch and I dimly stared out of the window as I leaned my cheek on my hand. I looked at the clock and sighed, "Ugh, can't this clock go any faster." I moaned then, little had I known I had spoken too loudly.

"Ahem," said the teacher as he cleared his throat and stared at me as he held his book and the light struck his glasses, "Miss. Rociel, perhaps you'd like to continue where we left off?" I stood up,

"Y-yes sir!" I replied picking up the book and reading out loud. Everyone in the class stared in surprise as I was always the quiet girl in the back and I felt my face burn up as I felt their eyes on me. I growled inside as I read. _Can't this class go any faster!_

At last the lunch bell rang and I scurried so I would be the first student out. I hurried down the hall and stood before Music Room three, catching my breath and when I succeeded I grabbed the handle, turned it and walked into the familiar world of the Host Club. I looked down at my book which contained the poem Kyoya read a while back, amongst my beatings and homework I constructed a dedication poem to the Host Club for everything they've done for me. I sighed, preparing myself to give my speech when the twins hooked their arms under my own and ran forward sending dust flying into the air. "W-wait a second! Wh-what's going on!" I cried then they sat me down in a chair in front of a curtain. _Heh? What was this? When did this get here? Eh, it's the Host Club. Stuff like this happens all the time._ The twins disappeared behind it and right after, the curtain drew back to reveal the Host Club smiling at me. Then I realized their other customers were all sitting behind me causing me to be front and center. I tensed and felt myself grow hot. _Shoot. I hate being the center of attention!_ Haruhi stepped forward,

"Welcome, Sky, we've been waiting for you." I blinked then pointed to myself,

"Me?"

"Seeming how I don't know any other Sky Rociel." Hikaru replied with a smirk and half closed eyes causing me to blush even more. Haruhi took out a piece of paper and took a breath,

"Sky, the sun shines bright, but you shine brighter.

You are a dove amongst a flock of crows.

Their hearts are heavy, but yours is much lighter

As darkness envelopes them but you remain aglow.

We have all witnessed moments with you alone and noticed your talents,

And we have all gotten to know you better;

We are all so impressed as your gifts outreach any planet

And now allow me to decipher your name per letter:

S for spirit which rises above all,

K for kindness which is given to all

Y for you which you must never change at all.

You are a wonderful person which we are all so lucky to have met,

When we first laid eyes upon you we were shocked

As you were not what we ever had expect

And to our dismay your and our eyes never truly locked.

But now we see what a true gem you are,

We all know in life you will achieve much success

As you are your own shining star." She put the paper down and all of the hosts bowed as they concluded in unison:

"And you will forever be our beloved princess." My eyes were wide as I stared at them and the customers clapped and cheered. I could not put into words my emotions. Never in my life had I heard such beautiful words describing me. I, in all honesty, had seen my life as meaningless and tried to make things better for others knowing that soon my beatings would kill me. I had wanted others' lives to be for the better while simultaneously not caring about my own. Tears began to pour down my fail like waterfalls and I stood slowly as did the Hosts who smiled at me. Gradually my walk turned to a run and within me I felt the final chain around my heart shatter and crumble away to nothingness. That was when I, myself, shattered and broke down crying as I launched myself into Haruhi's arms. She hugged me tightly and the other Hosts surrounded me and did the same as I cried.

You all have changed me in the best way.

Beforehand I would avoid others and stay away,

But now that has completely changed forever.

Now my heart blazes with the brightest of amber.

I love you all so much and hope you know that,

You've kept me safe from the danger I look at.

And I hope you know how much you mean to me.

You have broken the chains around my heart and now I am forever free.

Now I am never afraid to smile,

Even when darkness befalls upon me for the longest while.

I will now forever shine with the brightest gold,

I will stand firm, I will stand strong and bold.

And it's all thanks to you all.

I love you and know you will always pick me up when I fall.

Thank you all for everything

And I know when my times comes I will have not a single regret for anything.

Thank you

Because of you I am born anew.

I cried and cried and for the first time it was tears of pure joy. The words shared from Haruhi and the Host Club and the words shared by me, that is sole proof that I have true friends and always will.

**Ok who else got da feels reading those poems! I sorta thought it fit well for my fellow seniors as your friends are what make you who are today and never change anything about yourself for you are all beautiful and are here on earth for as reason. Please Review and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Park

**Hello! Sorry for the late update but I had to work more on my cosplay for AnimeNEXT next weekend, still have to finish my katana ^^; Plus school's almost over and that means finals! AAH! X| Well I'm here now and so is a new chappie, hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Park_

**Sky's POV**

I sat in my desk reading my book when two gingers and a brunette approached me smiling. "Hey, Sky." I looked up,

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Hikaru replied with a shrug, "We've missed you though." I blinked,

"Why? I haven't been going anywhere."

"You haven't been coming to the club lately." Kaoru said sadly with puppy eyes and I felt my heart melting as I stared at him,

"Aw, I'm sorry. I've got finals coming up so I've been studying my butt off whenever I can."

"I actually tried to study for them." Haruhi said then looked at the twins who looked away whistling, "But some people have been keeping me from studying."

"Who us?" Kaoru asked, "That's harsh." I giggled,

"You could come to the library with me one time, Haruhi."

"Ok that sounds good and we could study at my place too." I nodded,

"Alright." Then Kaoru said something that caught me completely off guard,

"Speaking of, we still haven't seen where you live, Sky." I froze,

"O-oh, r-right w-well that's because it's always a dump so I never have anyone over." The twins smirked mischievously,

"We can change that."

"No!" The three of them flinched and the room got quiet as all stared at me, I blushed and fidgeted nervously, "U-um, n-no please. I just don't like anyone coming over s-so please respect that." The three blinked,

"Alright then." The simply replied before the lunch bell rang and class was dismissed.

I sighed as i walked down the hall, relieved I was able to get out of that predicament and relieved I had finished my studying for the afternoon. "Might as well stop by the Host Club, Kaoru was right when he said I haven't been coming lately_." By this time the customers should have gone so it will just be me and them._ I giggled then opened the door, "Hi gu-eek!" I cried as I saw Tamaki running at me full-speed, dirt rising in a cloud, before seizing me by the shoulders,

"Sky! Why didn't you tell me you were studying for finals! You had Daddy worried sick about you!" I smiled feebly and sweatdropped,

"S-sorry, Tamaki-sempai, you're right I should have told you, sorry."

"Sky-chan~!" Hunny cried as he leapt up, Tamaki released me so I could catch the tiny loilita in my arms,

"Hi, Hunny, long time no see."

"Yeah~! I missed you~!"

"I missed you too."

"What lovely timing, Sky." Kyoya stated and I walked over to him,

"For what?" I asked with my puzzled round, blue eyes,

"We were just going over where our club trip will be." Hikaru answered,

"So far the choices are a water park or Six Flags." **(A/N Alright, be honest if the Host Club really did exist and you saw them at Six Flags, what would your reaction be? Let me know in your Review XD ) **Kaoru explained, "You get to pick since we all voted but it's tied."I froze. W-water park? M-my makeup will run! B-but I also hate rollercoasters and they're practically the only rides there! Ah what do I do?! I smiled,

"Water park!" _Crap! No I take that back!_ But it was too late because Kyoya already took out his phone and began to reserve tickets for us.

"Alright!" The twins cried high-fiving each other,

"Yay~!" Hunny cried, "Water park, water park~!"

"Oh I'm so excited!" Tamaki cried and the twins gave him a look,

"Is it because-" Kaoru began,

"-you get to see Haruhi in her bathing suit?" Tamaki blushed and waved his hands frantically,

"No not at all!" He then met Hikaru with a similar look,

"Meanwhile you can't wait to see Sky in hers." Hikaru and I blushed right away,

"No way!" He protested, "I'm not a perv like you!" That sent Tamaki to his emo corner, I sighed,

"I can't wait." Haruhi said with a smile, "I've never been to a water park before."

"Really?" I giggled a little, "Same here." Haruhi smiled and took my hand between hers,

"Great, we'll have a great time." I smiled with a nod,

"Yeah."

Father had finished his usual pleasure with a woman and beating me and I sat on my bed hugging a pillow to my chest as my knees pressed against it. _What do I do? My makeup will wash off and . . ._ I narrowed my eyes sadly, _they'll all see my wounds._ I closed my eyes and flopped onto my side. _I'll think of something._ With that thought being my last I fell asleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing and groggily sat up to answer it, "Mm, hello?" I said tiredly yawning with sleepy eyes,

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to a water park with the Host Club!" I pulled the phone away as Kiki's shrill cry pierced my ear, then put it back to my face with a feeble smile, "Sorry I kinda forgot." I rubbed the back of my head,

"What are you going to do? I mean your makeup!" I stared at my bed sheets solemnly,

"I haven't figured that one out just yet and I really don't know _what_ to do." She was silent for a moment,

"Mind if I tag along? I just bought this amazing makeup that's one hundred percent waterproof, you should be fine just as long as you don't stay in the water too long at a time." I gasped and leaned forward, my hair swirling in the air around me at my sudden movement,

"Really?!"

"Yeah, swung by my place and I'll give it to you then we can go to school together, sound good?"

"Yeah!" I answer with a shining face.

Kiki and I giggled as we made our way to school; I took a look at the concealer she had given me. I was so glad to have made friends with an awesome person like her. Tucking it away in my bag we walked into the Music Room to find no one there. "Where're they?" Kiki asked as I walked in to the note that was on the table,

'_The trip is moved to today~! The Hitachiins have bathing suits for you if you forgot yours, meet us outside the school before 7:00 –Love Daddy'_ I deadpanned. _Really, Tamaki?_ Then I looked at the clock and noticed how close it was,

"Ah! We gotta go!" Before she could reply I grabbed her wrist and hauled her behind me as we darted for the double doors. A limo was parked outside and the Hosts were packing their belongings, I slowed to a stop and leaned forward on my knees to catch my breath before standing up, "Hi, sorry we're late!"

"Hi, Sky-chan~!" Hunny cheered then he saw Kiki behind me, "Ne, why's Kiki-chan here?" I looked at her then back,

"Oh, is it ok if we bring her along?"

"Sure the more the merrier~!" Tamaki sang, "Come on, come on! Daddy can't wait to have some fun in the sun~!"

"More like fun with Haruhi." The twins stated causing the blonde to growl before stuffing us all in the limo, I ended up behind crushed between Kiki and Hikaru.

"I c-can't b-b-breathe!"

"Here then." Hikaru said before putting his arm on the chai behind me causing me to blush and him to do the same, "What, this way you can have a little more room." I looked at me lap and nodded,

"Right." Kiki elbowed me and when I looked at her she wiggled her eyebrows causing me to blush more, "It's not like that!" I hissed so only she could hear and she giggled,

"Whatever you say~!" She sang and I growled in reply.

Finally we made it to the entrance and we all filed out to get our tickets, the man behind the counter bowed, "Thank you, girls' changing room is to the left, boys' to the right." Kiki took me by the hand and lead the way and just as soon as we opened the door a girl grabbed us and hauled us in, Haruhi was about to follow when Tamaki hauled her back by the collar and stuffed a waterproof t-shirt and shorts into her arms.

"Wow, boss, that's a surprising move." Hikaru commented,

"Oh shut up! Who knows if other Ouran students are here to start their summer vacation! We can't risk our lovely Haruhi's secret!"

"I guess so."

Kiki and I blinked in utter astonishment at the millions of mannequins that displayed all kinds of bathing suits, form one pieces to bikinis; in front of us stood two smiling maids, "Welcome! Would you like some help choosing your suits?" I could easily tell they worked for Hikaru and Kaoru seeing how these two were twins as well. Kiki and I just stared at them before we were hauled away from the door and into the maze of bathing suits. _How freaking big was this changing room! Then again this is the Host Club we're talking about so I really shouldn't ask questions anymore._

After a long while Kiki and I has picked our suits and went into the changing area. I put my suit on under my clothes while she was changing then I sighed when she took out the makeup, "Ready?" I sighed,

"Ok, but . . . brace yourself." I closed my eyes as I pulled my shirt over my head and took off my shorts to reveal my sky blue bikini which had very thin white stripes that blended with the very light blue ones. Kiki she wore a red and white striped bikini and she gaped when her green eyes fell onto my wounds: ugly bruises on my sides, back, and front, and slash marks everywhere. I stared solemnly at her with a smile, "I told you." She replied with a sympathetic smile,

"It's alright, that's what the makeup's for, now shush up and let me put it on you." I nodded and waited patiently as she applied it over my wounds, masterfully concealing them. I put my hair into pigtails, and tied them with blue ribbons, which hung to my hips; with a satisfying smile Kiki and I stepped out of the changing room.

**Hikaru's POV**

"There they are~!" Hunny cried and I sighed as I turned around,

"Man, you guys took forev-" I stopped midsentence when my eyes fell onto Sky's form. I blushed a little bit as I gaped then covered my mouth and nose with my hand to prevent a nosebleed.

**Sky's POV**

Kiki grabbed me by the wrist gently as she hauled me to the rest of the hosts, "Hi, guys! Sorry for the wait!" She cried as I stumbled after her.

"Sky-chan!" Tamaki cried as he threw himself at me, "You look so cute!" I turned causing him to fall flat on his face,

"S-sorry, Tamaki." I sweatdropped with a feeble smile,

"You look great." Haruhi smiled and I returned it brightly,

"Thanks!" We all then walked through the doors and my face immediately brightened in complete awe as I gasped at the remarkable sight of the vast water park, with its wave pools, hot springs, pools, and water slides that seemed to stretch for miles under a glass bubble ceiling with palm trees scattered about underneath its shiny protection. "Amazing!" I gasped then Kiki leaned to me ear to whisper,

"Just remember to step out every now and then so the makeup can dry, if it's wet for too long it'll wash of." I heard her but didn't acknowledge as I was completely dumbstruck, I gently took my hands and took Hikaru's wrist which made him flinched,

"Come on, Hikaru! Let's go to the water slide!"

"Uh, okay." He replied before I ran in excitement, holding his hand behind me.

**Hikaru's POV**

I stared at Sky as she pulled me to the water slide, her light blue pigtails flowing behind her and little had I known how spaced out I looked until she stopped running when she noticed. "Hm? What's wrong, Hikaru?" I gasped,

"Uh! N-nothing, l-let's go." I answered flatly as I briskly walked past her, leaving her staring after me in confusion.

"Hm?" I heard faintly as I imagined her blinking.

**Normal POV**

For many hours the Hosts and Sky enjoyed the sun and the surf, they were splashing one another in the wave pool when Sky looked down at her arms and gasped as she noticed the makeup starting to run off a little. _Oh no!_ But she kept calm and started walking out, "I'm gonna stay out for a bit guys, if you need me I'll be sun bathing!" She called over her shoulder and the others answered in acknowledgment. She sighed as sat and dried her hair with the towel, "Well that was close." She looked at her arms and sighed in relief when she saw the makeup still there. "_Very_ close." Little did she know that she was being watched. Across the pool were three strapping guys reclining in the sun, acting like they owned the joint, one of them, a spiky-haired blonde spotted Sky and lost attention in the conversation his two friends were having,

"Hello, Pierce, you listening?"

"What? Oh yeah, yeah." The pale boy with long black hair smirked,

"No you're not, you're checking out that cute chick on the other side of the pool." Pierce chuckled,

"You caught me red handed."

"Shall we go say hello to the fair maiden?" The black-haired one asked,

"Absolutely, Kyle." The three stood and walked over to her,

"Hey there."

**Sky's POV**

I flinched when three boys approached me, "Hey, there." The blonde said,

"Oh, u-um, h-hello." I replied with a nod of my head in greeting,

"What's wrong?" The black-haired one asked as he sat next to me, dangerously close, "There's no need to be nervous, we only wanted to say hi." I stood up,

"Oh w-well that's very nice of you, n-now would you please leave me alone? I-I would like to be by myself."

"Aw now why's that?"

"Kyle, how rude." Said the blonde,

"What! I'm just curious, Pierce." Kyle replied,

"But if the young lady doesn't want to answer, she does not need to." I was really starting to feel uncomfortable now and started to inch away,

"W-well it was very nice talking to you," I bowed, "H-have a good day." I turned to go when the third boy, a red head, stood in my way,

"Aw come one why don't you hang out with us for a bit? I mean it's not right for such a cute girl like you to be here all by herself." I stepped back,

"Oh, m-my friends are here, I didn't come alone."

"But they're not around now, please," Pierce bowed in a manner like Tamaki, "allow Kyle, Nick, and myself be your guides for a good time at this joyous water park."

"N-no!" Kyle then grabbed my wrist,

"Aw come on don't be like-"

"Let me go!" I cried as I swung my arm out of his grasp causing my hand to slap his face sending his glasses off his face, I gasped at what I had done and he glared at me,

"You bitch! You just hit me for no reason!" Nick towered over me,

"You mess with one of us you mess with all of us, and you, girl, just made a fatal mistake."

"No please, I didn't mean-!" I protested backing away from the three with my hands raised,

"Get 'er!" Right away six firm hands seized me and lifted me into the air,

"No! Let me go! _Let me go!_" I screamed loudly but of course they paid no heed, they headed towards the ten foot deep end of the pool and I was squirming even more. _Crap! My makeup isn't fully dry!_ "**Let me go!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs then the three snickered,

"Payback bitch!" Then they tossed me and I screamed when a hand grabbed my wrist, hauled me back and against something warm and smooth. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw it to be Hikaru,

"H-Hikaru!" I blushed when I noticed that his arm was wrapped around me while he held my hand and I rest against his chest, but his light green gaze of fire only scorched the three boys,

"What do you punks think you're doing to my girlfriend?" I gasped. _G-g-girlfriend?!_

"What's it to you, pal?" Pierce snarled and Hikaru narrowed his eyes,

"A lot because she's my girlfriend and I don't think she enjoyed you boys harassing her like that."

"You wanna go?!"

"No but looks like to me that you were just leaving!" Hikaru shouted as he punched Pierce's face sending him flying backward and into a pile of towels,

"Why you-" , Kyle shouted as he charged at us but Hikaru swung his leg causing him to fall into the pool. I stared at the action unfolding before me, Hikaru stood and looked at Nick who cringed and ran away, Hikaru pulled away and looked at me,

"Are you ok?" I gasped,

"Uh! Y-yes! Th-thank you." He smiled and held out a hand to me,

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." I gasped and blushed immensely as I recalled his chest so close against my body and I bowed my head before running off leaving him staring after me. I ran and ran, my face on fire.

**AW HIKARU-KUN TO THE RESCUE! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: The Carnival

**Hi guys! Long time no update! Sorry but I was overwhelmed with finals, then AnimeNEXT, which by the way I'm sorry if any of your costumes got wet from the rain but I feel your pain as the paint from my katana washed onto my shirt. X| But at any rate I have no finals for about an hour so I can update The Stone Angel! Enjoy~! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Carnival_

**Sky's POV**

"What! A carnival?!" I cried, "But we just went on a vacation!"

"Yes but this one is because everyone's finals are over and summer's here at last!"

"I guess that makes sense." I replied,

"A carnival! I'm so excited!" Kiki cried as she threw her arms in the air in excitement,

"Hey, when'd the former bitch get here?" Hikaru teased only to be met with a blazing green glare,

"Watch it, Hitachiin."

"Oh I'm so scared!" The twin replied mockingly, then Kiki's eyes seemed to ignite as she growled with rage. I sighed then went between them, grabbed their ears and pulled them,

"Not now children." I deadpanned as they winced then rubbed their ear when I released. Hunny giggled,

"Sky-chan would make a good mother~." I blushed,

"Wh-where'd that come from?!"

"Well you give good punishments~." I clenched fist and my eyes glowed,

"Oh yeah? How bout I give you a spanking for saying that!" That caused the loilita to cry,

"Sky-chan's scary, Takashi~!" His cousin only sighed.

"Anyway, where's this carnival, Sempai?" Haruhi asked then was greeted by a bunch of tickets stuffed in her face,

"Why it's the annual Summer Starts Carnival my darling, Haruhi!" He struck a pose as his eyes sparkled, "A wondrous festival celebrating the start of summer and an end to a long school year. Where summer love blossoms!" I supposed he was directing that at her and expected her to react in some way but instead she approached me,

"It's gonna be a blast, Sky, with your friends at your side it'll better than any carnival you've ever attended."

"Oh th-thanks, Haruhi, but um," I looked down, "I, uh, have never been to a carnival." That caused the entire Host Club to freeze in shock, they appeared to be statues, oh wait they were. I sweatdropped, "Y-yeah, y-you guys heard right . . . I've never been to a carnival before . . ." The twins then grabbed my wrists,

"We must fix this now then!" They cried in unison as I flopped in the air like a fish out of water, thankfully I was in casual attire since everyone changed before the meeting started.

About twenty minutes passed and we all entered the carnival center which buzzed with life. I gaped in awe as my eyes widened in wonder, "It's amazing! Oh my gosh I-I don't know where to start!" Haruhi took a hold of my hand with a wink,

"Then allow me to show you the way milady."

"Wow, I'm surprised Haruhi's not freaking out as much as Sky." Hikaru whispered obnoxiously,

"Yeah, it seems she's attended this kind of event." Haruhi glared at them,

"I'll have you know I have been to one or two of these carnivals thank you very much." She smiled at me, "Let's go." I nodded,

"Okay~!"

**Normal POV**

Haruhi and Sky enjoyed the thrills of the roller coasters as well as the games, Haruhi was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts so she did not have her girllie appearance which was quite an problem. Standing under the shade of a tree were three Ouran Academy girls, "Hey is that Haruhi?" One asked when they spotted the two walking with ice cream in hand to the fountain in front of the three girls,

"Yeah, wait we're the Host Club?"

"I don't seem them."

"Wait could this be that-"

"They're on a date!" The three cried but when the crowd stared at them they flinched and hide behind the bushes,

"Ok, there's gotta be a logical explanation for this, m-maybe they're just friends enjoying the carnival."

**Sky's POV**

I licked the ice cream and it sang on my tongue, "Mm, this is delicious, it's so refreshing." I smiled at Haruhi who returned,

"Isn't it?" A man walking by bumped into me causing my ice cream to fall,

"Oh, I'm sorry little lady."

"N-no, it's ok." I replied as thankfully he walked off right away, "Aw man." I pouted as I whipped the spot with a napkin and threw it away.

"What some of mine? I didn't touch it yet." Haruhi replied,

"Are you sure? Won't people get the wrong idea?" She shrugged,

"Let them think what they want, as long as you know what the truth is, nothing else matters." I blinked then smiled,

"You're right."

**Normal POV**

The three huddled together then looked over the brush and flinched in horror when they saw Sky take a lick of Haruhi's ice cream, both smiling happily. "Kyaaaa!" They all screamed,

"I knew it was true!"

"They are on a date!"

"Gr, no one takes my Haruhi away from me!" One growled as her eyes flamed and her teeth clenched in rage,

"Ahem." They all flinched and turned slowly to see Kiki towering over them with a commanding look as she crossed her arms, "And what are you three doing?"

"K-K-Kiki! W-we were just."

"Haruhi and Sky are dating!" One wept as she clung to her, thinking fast Kiki played along

"So what if they are, Haruhi seems happy doesn't he?"

"Wh-what's gotten into you, Kiiks? You used to hate Sky? What happened? Are you really going to accept this!" Kiki met her eyes,

"I learned to not judge a book by its cover, if you truly love Haruhi then be happy for him is he's happy with her." With that said she walked away from the dumbstruck trio.

**Sky's POV**

"Haruhi! Sky!" I looked up to see Kiki running up to us,

"Oh, hey, Kiki." I smiled, "Enjoying yourself?" She giggled,

"Of course since I'm with all of you guys! Hey, the others are all meeting up by the haunted house, I was on my way to tell ya, let's go!"

"Sure sounds like fun." Haruhi smiled before the trio hurried off.

**Normal POV**

The three girls wept, "It's so hard but he's so happy!"

"We should be happy for him."

"But it's just so hard to let go!"

**Hikaru's POV**

"Hey guys, sorry for the holdup but I found 'em!" I turned to see Haruhi following Kiki and Sky at her side. I flinched at her smiling face; she was having such a great time. I smiled. It was so good to see her so happy. A nudge made me turn to see Kaoru wiggling his eyebrows at me, I gasped and blushed,

"Wh-what're you looking at me like that for?" He smiled mischievously,

"Come on, Hikaru, we both know why." My blush intensified and I shoved him away,

"Go away already." He laughed in response.

**Sky's POV**

"Alright ladies and gents, stay with your group and have fun! And also, the house is not a bathroom so don't wet your pants!" I gulped and clung to Haruhi who flinched and smiled at me,

"Hey it's ok; just remember all of this is fake." I nodded,

"Okay."

There were ghosts and ghouls around every corner and every time they popped I'd shriek and clung closer to Haruhi who clung to me as well. _I absolutely hate scary things. Why did I agree to this?! Stupid emotions and being caught up in this whole carnival thing!_ Suddenly a clown appeared and torn off its then disappeared in a cloud of smoke without a trace **(1)** this time, not only did I scream but I push Haruhi forward and stumble backwards in the process. I cowered in a ball then when I had calmed down I realized the Host Club was gone. "Oh no! Th-they must've run off ahead!" I got my shaky feet and ran full steam ahead; the ghouls that kept popping out made my legs run on full-out adrenaline. I had never been so scared in my life and I think my house life's pretty damn scary! I kept running and was blind by fright when suddenly I struck something sending me falling on my behind. "Ow." I muttered rubbing my backside and when I looked up I gasped at the labyrinth of mirrors I had stumbled into. In the reflection, I saw a grim reaper appear behind me. With a shrill scream I got up and ran like a bat out of hell, little had I realized that I had exited the maze through a black curtain causing me to knock into someone.

"Ow." The person muttered as I crouched over crying quietly like a little girl. I was smart to have applied that waterproof stuff that Kiki gave me when we went to the water park not too long ago.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Ow." I muttered after someone had knocked me down, I heard quiet sniffles and noticed the person was a young teenage girl, the dark lighting made it hard to tell what color her hair was though. "Hey are you o-" I stopped midsentence when the girl looked up making me realize who she was, I blushed a little, "S-Sky?"

"H-Hika . . ." She cried out as she threw her arms around me, "Hikaru! Hikaru it's you!"

"H-hey what's wrong with you!" I exclaimed in surprise at her action, she pulled away, her eyes watery with tears,

"the Host Club left me behind back there and I was terrified!" She clenched her eyes shut, "I don't do scary things!" I stared at her sympathetically,

"Then why'd you agree to go into the haunted house with us?"

"Because I was just too caught in the moment of me being at my first carnival ok!" She retorted and I flinched as did she when she realized her tone, now calmed down she bowed her head, "I'm sorry." I smiled and pat her head,

"It's cool don't worry about it." She looked up at me with her round eyes and I winked with a wide grin, "Let's go find the others." I stood and extended a hand, "And allow me to be your guide, milady." She blinked then took it and stood,

"Ok." Another ghoul jumped out as soon as she did so causing her to fly against me, clutching my arm for dear life. I intertwined my fingers with hers and smiled,

"Hey, it's ok, I'm here." She looked up at me with her round blue eyes, "I won't let any of these bad guys get to you." She smiled sweetly,

"Thanks, Hikaru."

**Sky's POV**

I clung to Hikaru's arm as our fingers interlocked while my heart roared in my ears. _This is ok isn't it? He's just a friend trying to get me out and comfort me from the scary ghouls. He's just a friend._ I sighed as to calm down my heart.

**Hikaru's POV**

As we made our way for the exit she still clung to my arm as our fingers interlocked while my heart roared in my ears_. Calm down, Hikaru, she's just a friend and you're only helping her out of the house. Nothing more and nothing less. _ I then spotted something a few yards ahead, "Look, Sky, I found the exit." I looked down at her face immediately brightened up,

"Let's go!" Not even a second later she was dragging me by the hand. The two of us were greeted by the bright sunlight and when our eyes had adjusted we saw the rest of the Host Club waiting for us.

"Hey guys!"

"Haruhi!" Sky cried hauling me forward suddenly.

**Sky's POV**

I wrapped an arm around Haruhi's neck, "You idiot! You left me behind! You're so mean!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I ended up hitting her,

"You're gonna pay you idiot!" She shielded herself,

"Ah! Ok, ok! I'll make it up to you and buy you another ice cream!" I ceased my blows,

"Good."

"Glad you didn't die of fright, Sky." Kiki stated and I smiled,

"Yeah, thanks to me running into Hikaru." Then the Host Club gave me a look and I blinked before looking at Hikaru who was looking down, when I moved my eyes to meet where his own were staring at I blushed: we were still holding hands. I gasped and immediately let go, placing that hand to my chest and a lightly clenched fist over my mouth, my face as red as a tomato.

"Aw look who's blushing." Kiki teased with a wink as she stuck out her tongue a little,

"Sh-shut up, I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Sky, don't deny it."

"That does it, c'mere you!"

**Hikaru's POV**

While Sky chased Kiki, I stared at my hand which was still warm from Sky's touch. "You're doing it again, Hikaru." I flinched when I saw Kaoru's mischievous look,

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Shut up, you!" I, myself, ended up chasing my teaser.

**(1) The Nightmare Before Christmas reference, I do not own it**

**So kawaii! I died of the cuteness and I'm the one writing this! See you guys next time! Please review! And hey what time is it? (I'll take a guess that a bunch of yas are gonna say "Adventure Time!" ha ha ha well no) It's SUMMER TIME! (I don't own Adventure Time or HSM)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Breaking Point

**I'm baaack! How ya guys doin'? Hopefully well! :D Well I've returned from a lovely trip in Italy with a new chappie! Warning it's a quite harsh if the title hasn't given that away :/ Onward we go!**

**A/N: Hinted lyrics from Skylar Grey's song Invisible**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Breaking Pont_

**Sky's POV**

His screams rang, muffled, in my ears as I lay in fetal position on the floor. Chains constricting my wrists and ankles, making them bleed, the gashes re-opening from the broken beer bottle and new ones allowing crimson blood to flood onto the cold concrete cellar floor. As the glass pierced my flesh I heard my muffled screams. Everything was blurry and muffled to my senses. That torture went on for hours. When he was finished he walked away leaving my whimpering, torn up, blood-stained body on the ice cold floor. Then he slammed the door shut leaving me in darkness and the stench of the corpse he had just thrown onto his pile of former visitors.

I woke up in the same position, the dry blood everywhere on my body, and opened the door to find it dead quiet in my house: Father was at work. I was wearing bright green shorts, which were once longer but now were up past my mid-thigh, and a black tank top which was torn as well. **(A/N I imagined this to play to Invisible) **The world seemed to only consist of grey with white only being given from the sun which seeped in through the windows. Slowly I walked into my bathroom with my bare feet meeting the cold tiles, however, I was numb to that from the cold floor I had spent on the previous night. I looked at my reflection: eyes dead, hair a wreck, bruises and cuts covering every inch of my face. I had reached my breaking point. Within me the person who had just been freed from the chains confining it was now once again being bound by even tighter chains of total blackness. I had endured this abuse for too long to withstand a moment longer. I opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of Alli pills Father had in a stash. Unscrewing the lid, I popped three into my mouth. At this point my body was adapted to the abuse so what difference would it make if I did the same to it. _I take these pills to make me thin t_hough I was already quite skinny, in a healthy way though. I then took out a shard of Father's beer bottle and ran it along the few areas of my body where there weren't damaged. _And cut my skin._ I sat, my head cradled in my arms which rested on my knees in the bathtub, where the crimson fluid would flow into and sit for hours.

Finally, I got out and washed the blood down the drain, then stared at my reflection once again. _I tried everything to make them see me,_ but if I tried too hard my abuse would be discovered and that would only make things worse, hence why I mostly lived life behind a façade, _but all they see is someone that's not me._ In my mind I imagined me _walking on a wire_ over the grey world underneath me, my barefoot slipping sending me falling into a fire pit where _I set myself on fire. _I gazed at my reflection numbly. _Every day I try to look my best even when inside I'm such a mess._ I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on my shoulders, images of my friends, smiling at me, appeared. _Here inside my quiet hell you cannot hear my cries for help. I've tried everything to make them see me, but everyone sees what I can't be._ They all don't understand, then again they all don't know, aside from Kiki but she really doesn't understand what I go through and I can't afford for her to know, I can't afford any of them to know. I'd rather prefer them to see my façade, for them all to see what I can't be: a truly happy person. But _sometimes_ when Jack isn't here to 'baby sit' me and when Father is gone, _when I'm alone I pretend that I'm a queen_ and to me, _it's almost believable_. The Hosts always call me princess but I know for a fact that that is not what I remotely am. I am a nothing; my true self is invisible and always will be. But I suppose that's for the best for everyone.

I walked out of the bathroom like a zombie and stayed the remainder of the day collapsed on my bed, the pain of my cuts and the overdose of the pills making blackness overcome me. The slamming of my front door woke me with a jolt and I leapt to my feet only to collapse again from the rush of blood from my head. I knew the routine and hurried for my room for when Father has his visitors but for some completely unexpected came up. "Sky, where are you going?" He asked and I looked at him with my dead eyes,

"My room, Father, I'm aware you have a visitor coming so I will get out of your way." He actually laughed at that,

"Oh dear child I don't have one today, my meeting was canceled as she is having a baby." _Some other guy must have fucked her before you._ I snarled inwardly. He sat at the dinner table and patted the table gesturing me to sit down which I reluctantly did. He took out a bag and placed two cups of instant ramen onto the table.

"Wash up for dinner and I will get it ready." I walked into the bathroom and did so before examining my reflection: completely beaten up. This was mostly why he was acting different: because I had beaten myself for him. I sat down and ate and when we were finished he went to bed and I did to until ten minutes later when I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom where I gaged myself into tossing up my dinner into the toilet. I sat there, hunched over for the rest of the night. I had finally reached it: the breaking point.

**Yep harsh chapter, poor Sky-chan :( Please Review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Notices

**Hello my flying mint bunnies! Well we left off with a rather dark chapter and Sky went through some very harsh things let's see what happens now.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own OHSHC**

_The Notices_

**Sky's POV**

I walked out of my house with a ripped white T-shirt with arm socks, ripped jean shorts, and dark combat boots while my tangled light blue hair was in a messy ponytail and my dark messenger bag was slung over my shoulder. I walked down the street with a sunny face; they won't notice it's only a façade. I approached Haruhi's apartment and knocked on the door. "One minute!" The next thing I knew I was face-to-face with the friendly brunette. "Oh, hi, Sky how's your summer going?" She smiled while I held my arms behind me, pulling up my arm sock,

"Quite well thank you, I've been pretty busy but I always manage to escape to pay my dear friends a visit." I smiled brightly and Haruhi giggled in reply,

"Please come in."

"A-are you sure I really was only stopping by to stay 'hello', I don't need to stay."

"Oh please get you butt in here." Before I knew it she was pushing me and closing the door. "I'll make us some tea, want some cakes too? Hunny dropped by yesterday and gave me some."

"Uh s-sure." I smiled and she walked into the kitchen. I looked at my lap. I have to act like everything's peachy. They won't know anything.

"Sky!" I flinched as I was unaware that Haruhi had been calling me,

"Ah! Circumference of a circle is 2pi r squared!" Haruhi blinked then sweatdropped with a smile,

"You're so weird." I scratched the back of my head with a forced laugh that I hoped was just right. When she sat next to me and placed down the tray she asked me the question I wished to avoid, "Are you ok? You seem very spaced out today."

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine, a little tired from my busy schedule's all, nothing to worry about. Promise." I sipped my tea happily while she stared at me. A while later I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder, "Well I'm gonna head out, I planned to visit all my other friends today." I smiled and she nodded,

"Alright, thanks a lot for stopping by, have a good one." I waved at her from down the road,

"Thanks! You too, see ya later!" I called before sprinting down the street then I slowed down. Wait . . . I just realized something . . . I knocked on Haruhi's door sweatdropping, "Um, do you know where the others live? I've never been to their houses before." She giggled,

"Sure." She handed me a piece of paper with everyone's address,

"Thanks again." I bowed my thanks before heading on my merry way once again. Little did I know Haruhi's smiling face turned to a concerned stare as she watched me. I examined the paper, "Alright, next stop Hunny and Mori-Sempai." I tucked the paper into my bag before sprinting off. I stared at the gate then pressed the buzzer.

"Who is it?"

"U-um, Misaki Rociel, to see Haninozuka and Takashi?" It buzzed again,

"I'll let you in." Then the doors opened and I walked in to the traditional Japanese house.

"Sky-chan~! Over here~!" I turned to see Hunny, in a kimono, waving to me from a vacant spot in the yard,

"Hey, Hunny." I smiled as I approached him,

"Hey." Mori greeted as he walked up to us,

"Hi, Mori, how's it going?"

"Fine."

"Takashi and I just finished out kendo match and we're gonna have some tea, wanna join us?" I smiled feebly,

"Oh, ok but I just had some tea at Haruhi's."

"Ok that's not a problem~."

"You two must be tired from your match, I'll go fetch the tea, where is it?"

"Are ya sure~?" Hunny asked blinking his big round brown eyes, "You don't have to, we can manage~."

"Yeah." I smiled,

"But, hey what are friends for right?"

"I guess you're right~," Hunny beamed. "Thanks, Sky-chan~!" He pointed to the doors nearest us, "It's through these doors, in the kitchen." I nodded,

"'Kay, be right back!" I walked into the room and spotted the kettle and a few cups. I placed them all on a tray before heading back out. I slid the door open, "Got it." Then my arm started to ache immensely causing me to wince and stumble, thankful Hunny caught the tray and Mori caught me.

"Sky-chah! Sky-chan!" Hunny's terrified voice was the last thing I heard before darkness overcame me. When I cracked my eyes open I saw two worried faces looming over me, "Sky-chan! Are you ok? What happened?" I moaned as I sat up and placed a hand over my eye,

"I . . . I don't know, I must've been a little overwhelmed with exhaustion from my busy schedule." Mori placed his hands on my shoulders causing me to look up into his dark eyes then he gently lay me down on the futon,

"You should rest then." I gently pushed away his hands and sat back up,

"I'll be alright, Mori, don't worry about me, I'm fine." I said with a reassuring smile, "Promise." He simply stared at me as did Hunny, their worried faces remaining, I stood up, "Well I should get going, sorry I couldn't stay for tea but I was out for a while and I wanted to visit all of the hosts today." I grabbed my bag and headed for the gate, "Thanks, guys and sorry for causing you to worry." I headed out and crossed off their house from the list then looked at my next destination: Kyoya Otori. I approached his house and knocked but unfortunately there was no answer so I shrugged it off. _Must be overwhelmed with papers and stuff, oh well onto my next visit._ I looked at the paper and blushed at the next name, "Next up . . . the Hitachiins." I took a breath before making my way. After a while I made it and stood gawking at the enormous house, "Oh ma gawd."

"Hey, don't keep your mouth open, you'll catch flies that." I looked around then up to see one of the twins sitting in a tree by the gate, he leaned forward to look at me then smiled, "Oi, Sky!" I smiled,

"Hey, Kaoru!"

"What's up?"

"You!" I winked with a smile and stuck my tongue out a little, he laughed heartedly,

"This is why I love you, hold on I'll be right down to let you in!" He leapt down and a minute later the gates open and he gestured his arm for me to enter, "Welcome to our humble abode." I snorted,

"Humble? Look at this place! Gosh I wish I lived in a rich mansion like you guys!" I turned and saw Hikaru approaching us and he flinched when he saw me,

"S-Sky? Wh-what are you doing here?" I noticed a little red had brushed his cheeks and felt my own grow warm,

"Oh uh, I-I just wanted to stop by and say hi, I was planning on saying hi to all of the hosts, only have Tamaki left."

"Well thanks for stopping by." He looked away, "It's always nice to see you." I flinched then examined my fingers,

"Oh, uh, n-no problem it's . . . always nice . . . to see you too."

"Aw you too are so cute." Kaoru teased heartedly, "Why don't you two just hit it off already! Ya know you're killing all of the Host Club, I mean it's _obvious_ you like each other." That made Hikaru and I tense and blush even harder,

"No, it's not like that!" I protested waving my hands frantically,

"Y-yeah we don't-"

"Mhmm." He countered, arms folded, and a mischievous gleam in his lime green eyes, "I remember you two comin' out of that haunted house at the carnival. Obviously there's somethin'." We looked away, our cheeks flaming red. Hikaru snorted stubbornly, his cheeks calmed down, and folded his arms as he lifted his chin,

"Please, like I'd like a girl like her. She's so annoying with the way she get all upset over nothing. I'd never like her." I gasped at this. Never in my life would I have expected such a sweet guy like Hikaru to say such a thing about me . . . he didn't even know why I was like that! And I was keeping it that way! He opened his eyes and noticed my appearance, tears brimming my eyes, I refused to let them fall as my makeup would wash off; face completely horrified and torn apart, absolutely stunned for words. I ran forward, pushing past them, and for the gates,

"Sky, wait!" Hikaru cried and he grabbed my arm causing me to cry out in pain from my cuts and wounds from Father, I pulled away hard, clutching my arm and running away with tears starting to stream down my face.

**Hikaru's POV**

I stared after her with a broken heart. "Sky . . ." I clenched fists then relaxed them. _Her arm . . . why did it . . . feel so hard and rough?_

"Hikaru . . ." I turned around to see my brother glaring at me, he narrowed his eyes, "You're an idiot." Then he walked off on me, leaving me staring. _I really am . . . I really am a true blue idiot._

**Sky's POV**

I kept running until I tripped and fell flat on my face. I lay on the gravel, bubbling from my tears then I sat onto my knees and ever so gently whipped the tears from my face, trying hard not to whip off my makeup. I took a few deep breaths and finally calmed down but I clenched my fists tightly. _That bastard Hikaru . . . he didn't have to go around and say that! He didn't! I'll never speak to him again; I can't believe I developed feelings for that arrogant ginger. What a fool I was._ I couldn't contain my feelings any longer so I hunched over, slammed my fists hard on the gravel before raising my head and screaming to the sky. Immediately after I heard a loud complain from the distance and slammed my hands over my mouth, looking left and right with round eyes. _Idiot, you can't go screaming on your knees in public like this the wrong point could be driven across._ So I got up and ran onward, looking at Tamaki's address I headed for the street then stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed the location.

_~Flashback~_

"_What'sa matter? Can't we hear your angelic voice?" I tensed up even more then ran away, still in my Ouran dress._

_ I finally got away from them and approached a street that leads to my own and stopped and to stare at the mansion in complete awe. "Those lucky people who get to live here." I said solemnly then heard a car pulling, gasped and ran away so I was not caught loitering like a creeper._

"This place . . .", I gasped. "I-it's so close to my street!" I looked at the paper to be sure if this was, indeed, the right house. And that it was. "Wait . . . so that means . . ." I looked back up at the mansion, "I've been only a street away from Tamaki my entire life!" I cried grabbing the sides of my head. I flinched then I felt a presence and rigidly turned my head to see a boy my age tending the garden,

"Hm?" He blinked, "Who are you?"

"Uh! I, uh, I'm, uh, here to visit Tamaki Suoh!" I said standing straight as a board, he blinked then laughed,

"You're a strange one, but it makes sense if you're a friend of Tamaki, please come in." I walked through the open gates and bowed my thanks, which he returned, and ran up to the house. I ringed the doorbell and soon enough a maid answered,

"Oh, hello? Who might you be?" She seemed sweet enough,

"Um, my name is Sky, I'm a friend of Tamaki's?"

"Ah, welcome, I'll let the young master know you're here." I nodded, and stepped inside the breathtaking mansion,

"Sky!" Suddenly a force ran into me and lifted me into a spinning hug,

"H-hi, Tamaki. P-please put me . . . down." He did so and stared at me while I stared at, what appeared to be, eleven of them,

"What brings you here, my darling Sky?" Thankfully, I recovered,

"I just wanted to stop by to say hi, you're the last on my list of people I wanted to see today." I smiled and he looked like he was about to cry tears of joy, which earned me another hug,

"Oh you're so cute, Sky! This is why I love you so!"

"Th-thanks, l-love you too, Tamaki, but please stop trying to kill me with your hugs!" He released me,

"Ok, I shan't retreat to my corner only because you said you love me." He said happily, "Who doesn't love you, Sky, you're so sweet." I smiled which soon faded as I remembered Hikaru's words. Then I burst into tears again and threw myself against this chest, my fists clenched. Tamaki stared at me with wide, blue eyes,

"Sky." He gasped as I cried and he hesitantly comforted me, finally I calmed down and pulled away, sniffling,

"I'm sorry . . ." He smiled and bent forward,

"Hey, it never happened, how's that sound?" I smiled a little,

"Yeah, thanks." He then fished into his pocket and took out a silver locket with a heart at the end then placed it into my hands; I stared at it, fascinated, then he opened it and I flinched at the photo inside: it was me and all of the hosts surrounding me. Mori and Kyoya smiling in the back while Hunny sat on his cousin's shoulder, beaming as always, Haruhi stood, deadpanning, next to Tamaki as he embraced her. Then there were the twins. Kaoru had an arm around me with a wide grin and made a peace sign then there was . . . _Hikaru . . . _ He had an arm around me as well and made bunny ears behind me. I still couldn't believe I was such a fool and felt tears coming to my eyes, I bit my lip and looked at him with a smile, "Thank you so much, Tamaki." I embraced him, "I absolutely love it."

"May i?" I nodded and turned allowing him to put it around my neck, I turned back around and smiled,

"Well, I must be going now, thank you so much. Bye!" With that said I ran out, trying so hard to keep my tears in.

I clutched the locket in my hands while Father beat me, as if words said today hadn't harmed me already.

**Normal POV**

Haruhi dialed her friend's numbers and put the phone to her ear, "Hello?" It was Kyoya,

"Hey, Kyoya, did you see Sky today?"

"No, my Father had to talk to me about something."

"Oh, alright, hey guys any of you see Sky today?"

"We did." It was Hunny, "But she left really early."

"Why?"

"She fainted." Mori replied,

"She did? What happened?"

"She was bringing out some tea for us when she suddenly passed out, she said it was because of her busy schedule." Hunny said,

"She was acting weird when she stopped by here too; she was really spaced out, almost like she had a something on her mind, she said she was tired because of her schedule too, but I really don't think that's the case here."

"Hey, Haruhi, what's up, Hunny, Mori."

"Hi Kao-chan~."

"Did Sky-"

"Yeah." Mori cut in,

"We're talking about that." Haruhi added, "She was acing really weird when she visited Hunny, Mori, and me."

"Really? What happened?"

"When she visited me, she was spacing out and when she visited them she passed out."

"When she visited me, she and Hikaru . . ." His voice trailed away when he noticed his brother huddled at the end of their bed, he shook his head, "point is something happened and it seemed like her wrist was really really hurting her when Hikaru grabbed it."

"Why did Hika-chan grab her wrist~?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is what's going on with Sky?"

"Sky was really depressed when she visited me." Came a gloomy reply,

"Sempai?"

"Hi . . ."

"Whoa, boss, you don't sound so good, you ok?"

"Sky cried on my chest out of the blue . . . I don't know if it was something I said . . ."

"Did you give her the locket?" Kyoya asked,

"Yeah, she said thanks but tears were in her eyes when she examined the picture . . ."

"I wonder why?" Kaoru asked,

"Beats me."

"I wonder what's wrong~?" Hunny wondered aloud and silence befell them all as they wondered what could've been wrong with their good friend.

**Uh-oh, looks like things are heating up: Hikaru had to be a jerk to Sky and now she's more upset than before, and looks like the hosts are started to wonder what's up with Sky's behavior, wonder if they'll find out in the next chapter. ;o Until then Imma go kill some Titans! -charges with a mighty battle cry-**


	15. Chapter 15: The Discovery

**New chapter! Let's see what happens! :o**

**Disclaimer: Ok I just did this the other day, you know what belongs here XP**

_The Discovery_

**Sky's POV**

I lay on my bed under the covers, trembling and whimpering as I examined the photo in the locket Tamaki had given me the day before. Sniffling, I closed it and brought it to my chest as I closed my eyes. _Why do bad things happen to such good people? I don't understand it. I never did anything wrong, so what made me deserve this abuse? I had at least gotten over my bulimia nervosa and cutting but the scars still remained and I knew it would take a true blue miracle for these scars inflicted from me and the scars inflicted from Father for all these years to heal completely._ Throwing off the blankets I walked to my bookshelf and took out my notebook and a pen, then returned to my bed and sat, my book on my lap as I wrote.

_The scars and wounds remain_

_Making me aware I'll never be the same_

_Never be the same as I truly was,_

_Happy, with a loving mother, because_

_She'd keep me safe from Father and his booze_

_And giggled when I drew on his face as he snoozed_

_I love her. I miss her. I wish she'd return_

_But I know she's up there in heaven, just waiting for Father to burn._

I blinked back my tears as I lifted my pen from the paper, then I flipped to the next blank page. Then I did something I had never done before . . . write a letter to my mom . . .

_Dear Mommy,_

_ Hi, Mom, how are you doing up there? Are you with family and friends who have passed on as well? I'm sure you're golden wings are what keep the sun shining so brightly when I need to see it most. You are what has kept me going still. When I last saw you that night you told me to stay strong, and that's just what I've been doing. Sure I reached my breaking point that day but my friends helped pull me out of the shadows. I've cleaned my act a little bit, but it's just so hard to go on with Father and his daily routines of pleasure of the bed _and_ murder. It's so hard, Mom, I'm sure you knew he'd kill you that night that must have been why you said what you said to me. Well, that's really all I have to say, oh one more thing, it's summer vacation and I also did the very thing I swore I'd never do: develop affection for one of the male race. His name's Hikaru Hitachiin and honestly thought he was the nicest guy. He's hilarious but does have the tendency to not think things through as well as his younger brother, Kaoru. I don't know what about him made me fall but I was biggest moron in doing that. Yesterday, when his brother was teasing us, he said some things I never imagined he'd say and it was like one of Father's hard blows and it hurt me so bad. I've once again sealed my feelings back in their steal box and that is where they will stay . . . it's where they belong. Well that's all I have to say, thank you for watching out for me, Mom, and I'm sure I'll be up there with you soon enough._

_Love forever and always _

_~Misaki_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood up, when I opened my window I folded the letter into a paper plane then closed my eyes as I brought it close to my heart in a silent prayer, I kissed the paper plane then tossed it up into the air, the breeze catching it and carrying it high into the distance. I stared after it with a smile and tears in my eyes, while the breeze stirred my hair.

**Kaoru's POV**

I reclined on the tree branch under the shade, arms folded behind my head, one leg crossed over my knee while my eyes stayed closed. A breeze blew by and suddenly something landed on my face causing me to flinch and take it, when I sat up I noticed it was a paper plane. "Hm?" I said blinking and raising an eyebrow, when I opened it I found out it was a letter so I read it. As I did my eyes widened and my heart raced as I began to read faster and faster. _Who was this poor person who underwent all of this?!_ MY heart was in my throat when I found my brother and my names in the letter. _Who is this?!_ When I got to the signature I froze. _. . . Misaki . . . why does that name ring a bell?_

_~Flashback~_

_She slightly lifted her "Ok and my name's not Ms. Stranger, its Misaki Roceil, but please call me Sky."_

I immediately sprang to my feet, "What!" I shouted, my foot slipping sending me plummeting to the grass below. I got to my feet, breathing heavy, I whipped out my phone and struggled greatly to dial everyone's numbers with how much I was trembling. "Hey, guys? Get over here ASAP it's vital, life or death, in fact." I ended the call with that and waited for everyone to meet up.

"What's up, Kaoru, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked in feat as everyone ran up me and Hikaru, I did not show him the note yet so he had no clue about what was going on other than I was completely terrified; I held the letter up to them.

"Read this." I said with a slightly shaking voice. Everyone leaned forward to read, gradually their eyes widened, I looked at Hikaru and saw pain come to his and I knew exactly what part he was reading.

"Who . . . wrote this?" Tamaki asked with fear,

"Read on . . ." I replied when everyone did . . . I couldn't even describe their faces . . .

"Misaki . . ." Hunny spoke up quietly, "That's . . ." I could tell an image of Sky came to his mind because his brown eyes widened even more, if that was possible, ". . . Sky-chan . . ."

"Oh no . . ." Came Kiki's voice, she was so quiet, and hiding behind Mori, that I forgot she had come too. Her face was horrified,

"Did you know about this?" Mori asked but she didn't reply, only looked down sadly and bite her lower lip,

"Tell us, Kiki!" Tamaki shouted gripping her by the shoulders,

"Ok I did!" She shouted, crying, "It was back when I was being a total bitch to her . . . I was on my way home when I passed her house and . . . saw her injured in the doorway of her apartment . . . She . . . she told me not to tell anyone because her father threatened her so I promise I wouldn't but now . . ." she couldn't finish as she began to cry into her hand, Tamaki held her close.

"We have to go to her house." Haruhi ordered,

"We can take the limo," Kyoya replied. "I'll have it pull up." He walked off to make the call leaving me to look at my brother . . . and he looked nothing like himself . . . his eyes were wide and his head was bowed. Almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hikaru?" I approached gently,

"I . . . I . . ." He couldn't' even form words but he didn't need to, I knew exactly what he was feeling because I knew him better than anyone else, we were one in the same. I hugged him and he gripped my shirt tightly,

"It's ok, Hikaru . . . don't speak, I know, I know." He buried his face into my shoulder and tightened his grip on my shirt.

**Sky's POV**

I just finished putting new bandages on my arms and legs and touched up on my makeup when I looked at the clock. He'll be home any minute . . . why did I bother with the touch ups when he'd shred the bandages off and wash the makeup off with his spits of rage. Then the doorbell rang causing me to jump and walk out of the bathroom, right after I set foot into my kitchen the door burst open and in poured the hosts and Kiki, I stared at them, wide-eyed, in utter surprise. "O-oh, h-hey, guys. What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kaoru demanded as he approached me making me shrink back and blink,

"T-tell you what?"

"That you were being abused!" I froze then looked at Kiki who stared sadly at me,

"You told them?!" I shouted and she shook her head,

"No! No! I promised I'd never!"

"Then how do they know?" I shouted back the Kaoru held something up and when I looked at that I gasped and my eyes widened when I noticed that it was my letter, "But . . . how . . ."

"It blew onto my face." The ginger replied seriously with a glare in his eye, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I . . . that is my Father said he has eyes and ears everywhere to make sure I didn't tell anyone . . . If I did . . . he'd beat me even more . . ."

"Well I don't give a damn!" He shouted and I flinched,

"But-"

"We would never ever let that bastard hurt you anymore than he already has, Sky!"

"No one messes with my friend!" Hunny shouted, I was so surprise, never had I seen him angry, "I'll kick his sorry ass!" I flinched again,

"H-Hunny."

"Exactly." Mori agreed narrowing his eyes and cracking his knuckles. Never in my life had I seen this side of my friends.

"Now I understand when I found you in the streets in the rain that night . . ." Haruhi said dimly,

"Haruhi . . ." My heart was ripping and I was trying to fight the tears then I heard a car door close and gasped, "You guys have to get out of here!" I ordered as I went near the front door and started pushing them forward, "Quick, go through the back door, he'll be here any-"

"No, Sky!" Tamaki shouted, "We're not leaving you to be beaten again!"

"No, you don't understand! If you stay I don't want to imagine what he'll do to you!" I gasped and whirled around my head, wide-eyed when the front door creaked open. Everyone's eyes widened and they gasped as well. There standing in the doorway was him, drunk as hell. He chuckled,

"Well, well, well, Sky, look who has visitors now." He waged a finger at me, "You naughty girl, and look," Kiki gasped, "I see you've invited a girl to go to your bedroom too! You sly little motherfucking bitch." I whimpered then he held up a gun, pointing it to us, "Look, Sky, Daddy's got a new to you for you to play with." A shadow overcame his face as he bent forward, "But more like Daddy's got a new toy to end you fucking son of a bitch." I took a knife from the counter then gasped,

"No!" I cried as I hurled it at him, the blade striking his shoulder causing him to scream, and for me to run out of the house like a bat out of hell, my mind was set on one thing: survival by any means. So I hurled the fence running along the front of all the apartment doors, fell down the six feet into the shrubbery, and ran onto the street, Father was hot on my tail and screaming at me, my breath came faster and harder and I heard gun shots, crying I ran even faster, completely unaware of the car racing down the street. . . Then it hit me and I saw nothing more.

**Normal POV**

The hosts and Kiki ran out of the house to see Sky's body be hurled some ten feet across the street in front of a car. The door opened and out stepped a tall boy with long blonde hair. "Baby doll?" He smirked, "Don't you know it's unsafe to run into a street without looking both ways?" He approached her limp, bloody form and bent down to grab her but stopped at the raging scream that was approaching him. Before he knew it Hikaru and Kaoru were on top of him, beating the living crap out of him. Jack was no match for the two raging gingers. Hunny and Mori took care of Mr. Rociel, taking his gun and pinning him down, before holding the gun to his head. Mori narrowed his eyes,

"One move and I'll pull the trigger." They had found another gun on him and threw it to Kyoya who pointed it at Jack, who was pinned down by the Hitachiins, as he calling the emergency vehicles. Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kiki ran over to Sky's unmoving form.

"Sky?" Kiki whimpered as she gently shook her then she hiccupped, "S-Sky?"

"Sky? Wake up, please . . . for Daddy?" Tamaki said holding back tears,

"We beat them, Sky, the cops are on their way to arrest that man and your Father. Hold on, please, please Sky." Her voice was shaking. Finally, sirens approached. Two cop cars and an ambulance pulled up to the scene.

**I'm not saying anything only to torture you. ;) Please reviewww~ **


	16. Chapter 16: The Guilt

**Hi guys! I know I am a horrible person for leaving you off at such a cliffhanger but here's the new chapter so it's all good! ^^ Hope you all are enjoying your summers, and for those who have returned to school good luck on a new year! :D And now without further ado here's ze new chapter!**

**A/N whitedragon92 thanks for the eye tip :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC but I do own Sky**

_The Guilt_

**Normal POV**

The hosts sat in the waiting room, praying and worrying, about their friend. They waited in silence for three hours, but for them it felt like an eternity. Hunny hugged Usa-chan with all of this might, "When are they going to be done?" Hunny asked Mori who was standing next to him,

"I don't know, Mitskuni." His cousin replied grimly and the boy loilita stared at him for a moment before staring down at his lap. Kiki's head was bowed allowing her short brown hair to hide her face. Her lip quivered as she bit it and her fists trembled as they clenched on her lap. Tamaki stared at her and rubbed her back comfortingly, while Haruhi placed a gentle hand on her own. Kyoya sat with his arms folded and one leg crossed, light reflecting his glasses. Hikaru and Kaoru sat side-by-side, Hikaru cradling his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his kneecaps as his brother rubbed his back in support. The silence seemed to carry on, only the sound of the clock ticking echoed in the room. Finally, at 11:50 the light outside the ER turned off and doctors filed out. One walked into the waiting room where most of the hosts, as well as Kiki, had fallen asleep. Mori lifted his head and saw the doctor, soon after the others woke up as well.

"How's Sky-chan?" Hunny asked worriedly and the doctor was silent for a moment as the others gathered around.

"We had found a bullet buried next to her heart but she must not have recognized it in the heat of the moment. The car, however, had broken many of her ribs, one of which stabbed her heart and luckily we removed it in time, her arm, while the impact split her skull. She is currently in a coma and I regret to say it doesn't look like she'll be waking up with her condition." Everyone froze in shock and disbelief.

"No . . ." Kiki murmured with tears in her eyes, "No she can't . . . she . . . she has to wake up!" She cried as she buried herself into Tamaki's chest.

"And what about the criminals." Kyoya said, light reflecting on his glasses,

"We have gotten word that they will serve life in prison."

"Good." Was his only reply and the doctor bowed his head solemnly,

"I'm very sorry; we've done all we can. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you may come back tomorrow." Tamaki nodded,

"Yes and we thank for all that you've done." The gang climbed into the limo before departing.

**Kaoru's POV**

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me and rubbing my spiky hair with another towel, "Alright, Hikaru, you're free to-", My voice trailed away because when I opened my eyes I noticed my brother was curled in a ball on our bed. I sighed, "Hikaru . . . " I sat next to him, "Hey . . . are you asleep?"

"Far from it." His voice cracked, "I am such a complete jerk."

"What makes you say that?" He turned over allowing me to see the utter hurt in his amber eyes,

"You know, Kaoru, I was total jerk when she came by last time and she got so angry at me because of what I said to her! I didn't even think about why she gets upset over nothing. And now that I know I want nothing more than to apologize but now." He looked down, tears pouring down his face as his body trembled and he gripped the bed sheets tightly, "now it's too late!" He exclaimed burying his face in the sheets and I stared heartbreakingly at him,

"Hikaru . . ." My heart shattered into so many pieces watching my beloved brother in this state.

**Ah the feels! Ok just so you guys know the next few chapters are going to be very saddening so I am very sorry in advance and be sure to have a box of tissues at the ready. Please review and I'll see ya next chappie! :3 **


	17. Chapter 17: Concrete Angel

**Hello again! X3 Warning: I was absolutely sobbing while typing this, this song always gets to me and never ever fails to do so, so keep a big box of tissues ready.**

**A/N I imagined this chapter to play along to the song Concrete Angel which I do not own; lyrics underlined**

**Disclaimer: Ok just did this not too long ago, you know what belongs here**

_Concrete Angel_

**Normal POV**

_~Flashbacks (from past chapters)~_

_I grabbed my paper bag and small black composition notebook and headed out for the fountain that I was pushed into a little while back._

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

_I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on my shoulders, images of my friends, smiling at me, appeared._

Nobody knows what she's holdin' back

_I shook more, then swallowed and moved my hands from in front of me, where they were clasped, to the sides of my dress where I tightened my grip on the fabric._

Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday

_I sighed and reapplied my makeup._

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

_ The teacher stared at me . . . I was always the quiet girl in the back._

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

_ I walked down the street with a sunny face; they won't notice it's only a façade._

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

_I curled into a ball as I endured the whipping. One lash, two, lash, three lash, four. Five lash, six lash, seven lashes more . . ._

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

_ I looked at my reflection in my room as I gingerly applied the makeup to the lash mark on my cheek and when I had finished I stood back and stared at myself. Sometimes I wish I was never born. _

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

_"You wretch." He began to kick me and I curled into a ball. "I wish you'd died with your mother! You're the cause of her death and you should have died along with her!" The kicks progressed to punches and the punches progressed to lashes. Finally he loomed over me, breathing heavy and my blood splattered on his face while I lay on the floor, propped up against the wall, bruised, bloody, and beaten._

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above

_I had my arms behind my head as I stared up at the sky with its fluffy clouds; the breeze blew my light blue hair and the grass around me._

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,

"_But if you really look at it it looks like angel wings." _

"_Huh?" I looked at the picture and after a moment I saw them as well, "You're right." I said blinking,_

"_And now that girl sort of looks like you, Sky-chan~." He giggled and I blushed a little bit as I blinked, then stared at the girl and saw it as well. Wow . . . I guess I subconsciously drew my face in place of that girl's. _

Concrete Angel

_A bloodcurdling scream_

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

_Then he slammed the door shut leaving me in darkness_

The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights,

_Father was hot on my tail and screaming at me, my breath came faster and harder and I heard gun shots, crying I ran even faster, completely unaware of the car racing down the street. . . Then it hit me and I saw nothing more._

~Current time~

**Normal POV**

Sky lay in the hospital, a breathing mask covering her mouth and nose while many IVs and wires plugged into the equipment around her.

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,

She tenses up and begins to struggle immensely as the heart monitor becomes critical sending doctors flooding in.

When mornin' comes it'll be too late. Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't rise above,

She opens her eyes to see herself in an endless realm of various shades of violet, then a bright white light shines above her and she finds herself staring at it, captivatedly.

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved

She raises her hand towards it,

Concrete angel.

**Oy this chapter took FOREVER since I had to go through every single chapter to find these little flashbacks. Ok now let me just say this story is not over yet! Though I may be wrapping it up within like three or four chapters and again ****this story is not over!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Woman

**Hello~! Ok, let me just say I absolutely love all of you, your reviews and the PMs some of you guys sent me just made me smile so much it took forever for me to stop, you're all so sweet and I just love you all to death! XD Thank you all so much for sticking with this story despite me torturing you with the dark chapters and whatnot it really means a lot to me as a writer to know just how much my readers enjoy reading my work. I'm so glad I joined this site and I'm so glad I was able to get the chance to type my stories for your pleasure ^^ Love you all and arigatou gozaimassu~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Woman_

**Normal POV**

She opens her eyes to see herself in an endless realm of various shades of violet, then a bright white light shines above her and she finds herself staring at it, captivatedly.

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved

She raises her hand towards it,

Concrete angel.

Standing in the light is the silhouette of a woman, with long flowing hair, with her arms stretched out. "My girl, my little Misaki." She said in an echoing voice; Sky's eyes widened as she gasped,

"M . . . Mom?" She ask hesitantly, the woman smiled,

"Hello my dear, I've missed you so much and now you've come to reunite with me." Tears came to her eyes,

"Mom . . . Mom I-I thought I . . . you mean I'm . . .?" She stared lovingly at her precious daughter,

"We'll be together forever, Sky; nothing will be able to hurt you where I am." Sky smiled as tears streamed down her face,

"Mom!" She cried and reached for her mother's outstretched hand.

~In the Hospital~

Hikaru stared wide-eyed, hands pressed against the glass as he watched, helplessly, as doctors fought hard to save the dimming girl. She was still struggling to breathe when he first arrived and now her head was tilted leaving her cheek resting against her pillow. And his heart froze when he saw that the heart monitor line was decreasing drastically. Tears began to form in his eyes as he watched, unable to do anything. He slowly clenched his hands against the glass and shut his eyes tightly, "SKY!" he shouted as loudly as he could

~Realm~

Sky gasped and her eyes widened as she straightened up when she heard Hikaru's voice echo around her.

"Hikaru?" She cried as she whipped her head around, blue eyes wide, and her light blue hair trailed after her head like a comet's tail. Alas she saw no one and remembered what he had said to her. She stared at the vast blackness and narrowed her eyes sadly as she turned her head, then a sole tear escaped her eye,

"Oh, honey, come with me and you can never be hurt again." The woman said sympathetically. Sky closed her eyes, turned to face her and opened her eyes when she nodded and reached for her hand,

"Sweetheart, wait." Echoed a new feminine voice just before their fingertips could touch causing her to gaps and whirl around to see another woman wearing a pale blue lacy dress and long blonde hair, her skin was shadowed so she could not identify her. Sky brought a lightly clenched fist to her heart,

"Wh-who are you?" She asked,

"What are you doing here?" The woman in the white light said.

"Simply returning her to where she belongs."

"Wh-what?" Sky blinked, "Who are you?" The newcomer smiled,

"Someone you haven't seen in a very very long time my dear." She extended a hand toward her, "Come with me, my dear, it is time to go back."

"What? No! I don't want to go back! I've suffered long enough and now," she smiled at her mother, "I will forever be at peace with my mother."

"Will you truly be at peace?" She challenged gently,

"What do you mean?" The blonde woman brought her hands in front of her an orb, the size of her torso, appeared. A moment after, an image of the hosts, sitting together and grieving, appeared.

"Haruhi . . ." Sky whispered, "Tamaki, Hunny . . . everyone . . . " Then an image of Hikaru, crying outside of the ER, appeared. The bluenette noticed her form in the bed as the doctors continued frantically to save her and a massive lump arose in her throat when she heard the ginger speak.

"Sky . . . I'm so sorry for what I said . . . please . . . come back to us, Sky . . . come back to me . . . it just isn't the same without you. We miss your voice, your laughter which was the sound of a most precious bell, we miss your smile which was the sun on our gloomy days; we miss you, the most beautiful angle walking amongst the living. Please . . . come back to us, Sky . . . Please!"

Sky began to cry herself as she covered her mouth with her hands, "Hikaru . . ." she clenched her teeth and eyes shut as she bowed her head while her shoulders quivered as she cried with her arms to her sides. The other woman smiled and gentle turned her around causing her to gasp, she smiled at Sky,

"Go." She said whipping her tears with her thumb, "You belong with them more than me." She looked behind Sky at the blonde woman, "And upon seeing you made me remember where she truly belongs." The blonde smiled,

"Thank you." The other woman looked back at her daughter,

"And, Sky, honey? There's another thing you have yet to remember." Sky gasped,

"Wh-what?" The woman straightened up and smiled,

"Farewell, Sky . . . I love you, more than you could ever know." The blonde woman laid a hand on Sky's shoulder and began to lead her away,

"No! Wait! Mom . . . MOM!" She cried but it was to no avail as the light her mother stood in closed and the blonde woman lead her into another doorway of light which overcame them.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Please . . . come back to us, Sky . . . Please!" I whispered as I hunched over in tears then the heart monitor became normal again and I gasped and looked up to see the doctors sighing in relief as Sky returned to us. I smiled with tears in my eyes still. After a few minutes the doctors filed out and one approached me with a smile and laid a hand on my shoulder,

"You are such a faithful boyfriend; staying by her side in such dark times . . . she's a lucky one." His eyes shone before he walked away leaving me to stare at the floor before shifting my amber eyes to Sky as she lay in her bed, still trapped in her coma.

**Sky's POV**

I opened my eyes to see myself in chair in a small round room **(A/N sort of imagined it like Alice's room from Pandora Hearts which I do not own)**. "Wh-where am I?" I wondered looking aroun and blinking my round blue eyes, I stood up to investigate. It was some sort of child bedroom, "What the heck is going on?" I noticed a doll and picked it up in my hands. There were no windows or door in the room; I was trapped. After a few more minutes of investigating I plopped down on the soft floor and gazed at the light hanging from the ceiling as thoughts raced through my mind: _where am I? Why am I in this room? Why does it look like a child's bedroom? What did mother mean when she said I had yet to remember something? And better yet . . who was _she?_ The woman?_

**Dun dun duuuun. Another cliffy and things are spicing up a bit ^^ Only a few chapters yet to go then I shall work on finishing Alice's Reign! Thank you all again so much for sticking with this story and for your reviews and messages they mean so much to me as a writer and I love you all so much! XD Until next time, ciao bella! **


	19. Chapter 19: The Questions

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while but I've been a lil busy with school approaching in a few weeks and getting stuff to start making my Halloween costume which shall be Sora (from Kingdom Hearts) in his Halloween town version XDD I'll probably post pics of its epicness on Tumblr, which I am Levi-chan123, and also videos for my friend's and my cosplay group. Still has yet to establish our YouTube account ^^; but anywhoosle enough of my rambling on vit ze chappie! And this chapter's got a lil somethin goin' on that'll have you yearning for more at the end. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Questions_

**Hikaru's POV**

The rest of the hosts as well as Kiki and I gathered outside of Sky's room to check on her progress; unfortunately she was still in a coma. I stared somberly at her peaceful form, I had lost count of the days she had been in the dark world, trapped. I tightened my fist relieved that her father and that bastard got what they utterly deserved. "How is she?" Haruhi asked one of the doctors who had stepped out.

"Well we nearly lost her last night." I swallowed as I remember watching, utterly helpless, as the crew fought long and hard to bring Sky back from the jaws of death, the others gasped but the doctor reassured them, "But after a long battle she made it through." I heard them ease around me. He looked at the light bluenette and smiled, "You're all very lucky: she's a strong one." Then he casted his gaze to us, "And she's lucky too: to have such loyal friends." We all smiled and I nodded,

"Thank you, sir." The door opened and a nurse popped her head out before summoning him inside. There we all stood huddled outside of the room, staring at Sky through the window.

"Guys, maybe we should head out so we can give the doctors some space." Kiki suggested,

"That's actually a good idea." Haruhi agreed so we all walked outside to browse about in the nearby town.

**Sky's POV**

I knelt in the room examining the doll in my hand it sort of reminded me of the doll Lilo had **(A/N I do not own Lilo and Stitch) **and narrowed my eyes in thought. An image of the blonde woman flashed in my mind. _Who was she? And what was Mom talking about when she said I had yet to remember something . . ._ I set aside the doll and hugged my knees enabling my chin to rest on the caps. "I hope I find these answers soon." I said closing my eyes.

**Normal POV**

The doctor took out a file which contained all of Sky's records as well as birth certificate. He took the form in his hand and examined it, "Huh?" He murmured as he noticed something. "Hey, Ling?" He called out to the nurse as he stared at the form,

"Yes, Doctor John?" She called back a minute before approaching the doorway.

"Take a look at this." Ling studied the certificate thoroughly,

"What about it? It seems legitimate." He pointed to Mr. Rociel's name,

"But his name, I recall seeing it before and he never had children."

"He could have gone to another hospital when his wife had her."

"Let's research that," he replied typing away at a computer in the hall outside of the room, "because I recall his entire family always went to this hospital." Once he finished speaking a photo of Mr. Rociel appeared along with a picture of his wife next to hm. John pointed to the wife, "It says here she died in an accident."

**Sky's POV**

I opened my eyes and gasped when I noticed I was no longer in the room. "Wh-where am I?' I wondered looking around then I saw the doctor and nurse in front of me, huddled in front of a computer. "Whoa, w-wait a minute . . . Am I . . ." I spotted my unmoving body in the room and understood I was having an out-of-body experience; no one could see or hear me.

"It says here she died in an accident." I poked my head between the two and gasped when I saw pictures of Mother and Father displayed on the screen. The doctor had been pointing to Mom when he spoke and I immediately protested:

"No! You're wrong! My Father _killed_ her! I saw her corpse in the basement the next day!" But alas my shouts were of no avail as my echoey voice was inaudible to them.

"Does it say anything specific on the matter?" The nurse, Ling, I noticed on her name tag, asked and the doctor, John by reading his own, shook his head.

"No, but it also doesn't say she had any children."

"So, then Sky's adopted."

I froze wide-eyed. Why were they bringing _this_ up all of a sudden? I've lived with my Father and Mother all my life, believe me I'd know. "It couldn't hurt to do some DNA tests on her could it?" Ling frowned,

"I guess not, but why should we? We know her Father is now imprisoned due to his years of child abuse and her Mother is dead." John shook his head,

"But for some reason I can't shake this feeling that something's wrong." Ling sighed,

"Well it really won't do her any harm to run a couple tests on her but I think you've gone crazy, Doctor." He smiled a little at her,

"That's what they all say." With that he walked into my room and I was vigorously hauled away from the real world and back into the room.

"Oof." I muttered as I rolled back onto the floor. I sat on my knees rubbing my neck, "Ow."

**Hikaru's POV**

We had windowed shopped for about an hour and a half, trying to keep Kiki occupied on something else rather than her friend who still dwelled in her coma. Suddenly Kyoya's phone rang and we paused to allow him to answer, "Kyoya Otori speaking . . . oh hello, Doctor." All of us held our breath. Had Sky awoken? Or did she . . . I shook my head refusing to think that possibility even though I had to accept it now as she had a 50 50 chance. "I see . . ." he said as he turned his back on us, "Alright, I'm on my way." He hung up and faced us who all stared anxiously. He fixed his glasses, "No progress on her situation but Doctor John wants to see me so I'm going to head back. Stay here and I'll meet back up with you, keep in touch though." He concluded as he climbed into his car and pulled away leaving us staring after him. I tightened a fist then punched a wall,

"Damn it!" I cried, "Why won't she wake up!" I clenched my eyes shut, "Why damn it!" Kaoru turned me to face him,

"Hikaru, calm down! These things take time!"

"I know they do, Kaoru! But she's strong! She should be awake by now!" He softened his gaze on me,

"But don't you remember her condition? Hikaru she was struck by a fast-moving car and has been abused for-"

"I know ok? You don't need to remind me so shut up!" I shouted as I lashed at him, striking his cheek and sending him flying against a concrete pillar a few feet in front of me, he fell and held his reddened cheek. I gasped and realized what I had done, "Kaoru, I-", He stood up and glared at me,

"Listen well, Brother-", He was cut off by Kiki who threw herself into his chest, knocking him to floor again, crying. I stood there somberly gazing at the ground,

"I'm listening . . ." **(A/N Anyone catch the Avenger reference? XD I do not own it (sadly) )**

"Kaoru, please don't bring up what Sky-chan has gone through!" Kiki sobbed as she balled her fists, clutching his T-shirt, "I can't take it anymore!" She then buried her head in his chest and he rubbed her head comfortingly, then he stared up at me and I noticed his cheek had become a little swollen,

"Listen well, Brother . . . you're not the only one grieving this ok? We all are. We all care a lot about Sky so don't make yourself feel high and mighty just because you like her." I froze, utterly dumbfounded, never had I seen this side of my little brother before. "I'm not trying to sound like an asshole but it's the truth, Hikaru, we all want her to wake up as soon as possible and can't bear to witness the results of her years of torture . . ." I swallowed then stared at the ground,

"You're right . . . I'm sorry everyone." Hunny approached him with a small smile,

"It's ok, Hika-chan, we forgive you~." I smiled a little before it faded away.

**Kyoya's POV**

I arrived to Sky's room where Doctor John approached me, "Ah, Kyoya, thank you for coming." He said shaking my hand,

"No trouble, why did you call me here?"

"You see, you're notorious for your keen research on people and so we hope you don't mind if you help us out with something." I eyed him suspiciously,

"Go on."

**Hikaru's POV**

Kyoya had texted us asking for us to report to the hospital right away; thank God Sky had been taken off the respirator which made everyone relax a little bit, however, she was still in the ICU for what seemed for an eternity. "Hey, Kyoya, Doc, what's up?" I asked as we approached Kyoya who stood between Doctor John and Nurse Ling, John was the one to speak up and he did so quite seriously,

"Hello, boys, Kiki . . . well I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news." My heart rose in my throat. He paused for moment, "After doing some tests and quite a bit of research," he mentioned looking at Kyoya who was on his high horse as ever, "we have found something out about your dear friend . . ." Ling stepped up holding her certificate,

"This birth certificate is a fake." We all gasped,

"What?" Haruhi replied in utter shock,

"How can that be?" Tamaki added,

"Mr. Rociel forged it therefore he is not Misaki's real father."

"And one more thing." Kyoya said fixing his glasses casting the light the strike them for a moment before one lens revealed his eye, "Misaki isn't her real name."

**Oooooooh who expected THAT! XD Now the two questions are: 1) who're Sky's real parents and 2) what's her **_**real**_** name. Only I know ;) Oh how I look forward to reading these reviews! XD Really hope to finish this fic and Alice's Reign before school starts. Let's see if I can do it guys! Please review because I would looooooove to see what your reactions are to this XDD BYEEE~!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Truth

**Konichiwa mina~! It's a yucky day outside so here I is sittin' in front of my computer writing fanfiction, I swear I have a life otherwise XD Alright well as much as I wanted to keep ya'll waiting for a new chapter I decided against it because I really wanna finish my current fanfics before school starts and I'm not too sure as to how long Alice's Reign will take :/ But in the meantime I am working on finishing ****The Stone Angel **** see ya guys at the end if you're not all dead from being mindblown }:D**

**Disclaimer: I did this last night you know what goes here**

_The Truth_

**Hikaru's POV**

We all gasped at what Kyoya said, "What do you mean it's not her real name? Of course it is! How couldn't it be?"

"Like I said we've done some research." John answered.

**Sky's POV**

I knelt on the green cushioned floor, examining a doll with vacant eyes. _What happened?_ I narrowed my eyes a little then what John and Ling had said flashed into my mind. _Why did they say that? Of course they're my real parents . . . why wouldn't they be?_ Someone's presence caught my attention making me gasp and turn to see the woman standing in a black doorway, her blond hair flowing yet her skin was shadowed so I could not tell who she was. "It's time to back my dear. You're body's healed at last." She extended a hand toward me but I retreated,

"Just who are you! Answer me that then I'll go with you." She was silent for a moment,

"I promise you shall find out soon, my dear. I promise." I hesitated before taking her hand as she led me into the darkness.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Doctor John! Come look!" Ling cried as she popped out of Sky's room from checking on her, immediately the doc rushed in while we pressed against the glass and stared in wonder, joy, relief, and a whole bunch of emotions as Sky's eyes finally opened. . . Those beautiful blue pools could finally bask in the light of the world which had finally broken down the wall of darkness surrounding her.

"Sky." I said with a quivering voice as I smiled while tears of joy escaped my eyes. She looked around, puzzled; no wonder as she had been in a coma for weeks on end. She blinked before looking at Ling who was crying joyfully,

"Where am I?" She said quietly and Ling gently grasped her hand between hers,

"The hospital, honey, you've been in a coma for a long long time." She blinked back tears, "Welcome back." John approached her,

"You gave us quite a scare you know." She smiled a tiny smile,

"I'm sorry, Doctor." She whispered causing him to laugh,

"Don't be," he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "We're just overjoyed to have you back with us."

**Sky's POV**

He moved slightly to the side enabling me to see the eight faces I hadn't seen since that dreadful day when Father held that gun up to me and my friends. I gasped in joy as I jolted forward, "Guys-" I was cut off as I hunched over in pain, clutching my stomach while Nurse Ling laid me down again,

"Sh, sh, easy you're body's not ready for sudden movements just yet." I nodded and she smile as she tucked me in, "I promise you can see them tomorrow when you've recovered a little more strength." I nodded,

"Alright, thank you." She smiled before leaving, leading my friends away.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor John asked as he and a few other doctors wheeled me onto the main floor of the hospital, I smiled at him,

"Much better thank you." He smiled back as he placed me in my new bed and injected an IV into my arm,

"And by tomorrow you'll feel even better." He said with a smile which I returned,

"Thank you, Doctor."

"With pleasure." He left and I closed my eyes to rest.

**Hikaru's POV**

We all returned to our homes after Ling showed us out. I sat on the edge of my bed while Kaoru was in the shower; however, I was unaware when he stepped out. "Alright, Hikaru, you're free to go in." He then noticed me on our bed. "Hikaru?" I sniffled and whipped my tears with my sleeve,

"Yeah, uh, sorry thanks for letting me know."

"I'm glad she's back too and I'm sorry for being harsh to you . . ."I turned to see him sadly staring at the ground,

"Oh, Kaoru." I said standing up and approaching him, I lifted his chin so that our lips were almost touching, "It never happened alright? I forgive you." He stared into my eyes,

"Hikaru . . ." We hugged tightly then I walked into the bathroom to take my shower.

**Kaoru's POV**

I smiled after my brother. It was good to see he was back to his normal self.

**Haruhi's POV**

"I'm home!" I called to my father,

"Me too~!" Kiki called as well, our parent's had agreed she'd sleep over.

"Hello, girls!" Ranka answered then noticed we both had tears in our eyes, "Why are you girls crying? Has someone been picking on you!" I sniffled, whipped my tears, and shook my head,

"No, nothing like that at all."

"Sky-chan's awake~!" Kiki cried joyously,

"Really?! That's outstanding! I say we celebrate! Dessert for dinner!" I giggled as did Kiki. It was great to know Sky had returned to us, it didn't matter that Misaki wasn't her real name, we were just glad she was back.

**Hunny's POV~**

"More, more, Takashi~! More cake~!" My cousin sighed before setting down another cake in front of me.

"Mitskuni, be careful not to get a stomach ache." I blinked my round eyes at him as crumbs covered my face,

"But I can't help myself for celebrating~. Sky-chan's back~!" He smiled before whipping my face clean,

"Yeah." Was all he said before joining me and Usa-chan.

**Kyoya's POV**

I sat at my desk, the light of my computer screen illuminating my face as I sat in the dark. The discovery I had made about her had completely blown my mind and I know it will do the same to the others when they find out the truth behind her. In the mean time . . . I removed my glasses and smiled. It was great to have her back, that girl has many talents.

"_Hey give that back!" She cried as she tried to retrieve it, but of course I was too tall, "That's mine!" I was silent as I read the words and then broke my silence,_

"_You are an incredible writer, Sky." She stopped my reaching and her eyes widened,_

"_Huh?"_

The memory appeared and vanished in a white faded light and I put my glasses back on. Her talents, and even her truth, will make the Host Club prosper even more. **(Of course Kyoya –sighs-)**

**Tamaki's POV**

I lie in my bed, one knee bent and arms bent behind my head. _My darling niece is back._ I giggled. _I'm so happy._

~The Next Day~

**Sky's POV**

I reclined against my fluffy pillow with a sigh as I had finished my breakfast. Ling smiled at me, "Your friends should be here any minute now." I returned it,

"Thank you so much for everything, Ling."

"My pleasure." She walked out and soon after my friends walked in, each host holding a single rose and there stood Kiki in the middle with a huge bouquet. Tears began to fall,

"Guys . . ." I whispered and was immediately greeted with hugs and tears.

"Sky-chan~!" Kiki cried as she hugged me with all her might, soon everyone but Kyoya and Mori dog piled on top of me. I giggled and laughed as they did so and finally they pulled away,

"I'm so glad to see you guys again."

"Same here~!" Hunny cried happily,

"How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked and I flexed an arm,

"Better." Then I smiled cutely and tilted my head, "And even better now that I get to see you guys."

**Hikaru's POV**

I blushed intensely when she smiled like that. She was so cute.

**Sky's POV**

Tamaki hugged me again crying, "Daddy was worried sick!" I laughed and hugged him back,

"I'm sorry, Tamaki but now Father is in prison and Jack is as well." That's when they fell silent and I blinked, "Hm? What's wrong?" Surely they weren't serious when they said Father wasn't my real father. Then Tamaki's phone rang and we walked into the hall to answer.

**Tamaki's POV**

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tamaki." I gasped,

"F-Father? Wh-why are you calling me?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing? I meant to ask this yesterday but I got a little side-tracked with work with Mr. Otori."

"Um I'm doing fine. You always ask how I'm doing the same day every year, why is that?" He was silent for a few moments,

"You still don't remember do you?"

"Remember what, Father?" I was getting quite annoyed now; it was always the same every year.

**Sky's POV**

I laughed heartily, which I haven't done in what seemed like eternity, with my friends when we died down as Doctor John came in. "Hello, my dear." I looked at him seriously,

"Hello, is something wrong, Doctor?" He held a folder in his hands and was quite serious as he let out a small sigh,

"There's something we need to tell you, my dear."

"What's that?" I asked tilting my head, he hesitated,

"Your parents . . . aren't your _true_ parents." I gasped. So it was true . . . but . . . how? "And one more thing. . . You're name . . . isn't Misaki Sky Rociel." I froze.

"What?" I whispered in utter disbelief. He and Kyoya exchanged a glance.

**Tamaki's POV**

He sighed, "It's alright, you were rather young and tried everything in your power to think it was all a nightmare . . . causing you to forget everything about it."

"About what, Father? Tell me!" A pause,

"It's about her." I whirled around to see Father standing around the corner, he hung up as did I,

"What?' I asked in utter disbelief. He walked into Sky's room and I quickly followed,

**Sky's POV**

"Wh . . . what do you mean . . . my name's a lie? So . . . I've been using a false name as well as having false parents for all my life?" I couldn't even remotely describe how I felt at this moment. Then a blonde man entered the room followed by Tamaki. The man looked directly at me,

"Hello . . . my daughter . . . Annabelle Lee Suoh."

**DUN DUN DUUUUN EMEGERD! TRUTH REVEALED TRUTH REVEALED! Are you mindblown? I hope you guys don't die! You still have to review and stick with the rest of the story! :O Now what happened those years ago? How did Sky, or should I say Annebelle ;) , come across Mr. Rociel? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out ^^**


	21. Chapter 21: The Memories

**Hey guys! I see you're all mindblown X3 Let's see how Annabelle, gonna have to train my fingers to type this now, takes this.**

**Disclaimer: I did this yesterday, you know**

_The Memories_

**Annabelle's POV**

Time was at a standstill in the hospital room as the clock echoed. "What?" I asked in shock as my eyebrows fell. The man smiled and stretched out his arms,

"My daughter . . . it's been so long . . . twelve years since that incident."

"Wh . . . what incident, Father?" Tamaki asked, still shaken from the news, the man sighed,

"I'm sorry but I can't bring myself to tell you . . . you'll remember overtime." He stared at me and pain came to his eyes, he took in a shaky breath before leaving the room.

"So . . . Sky-chan . . . is really Anna-chan~? And . . . she's Tama-chan's little sister~?" Hunny asked blinking his large brown eyes,

"I guess so." Haruhi replied, Kaoru scratched the back of his head,

"Well this was completely unexpected."

"Yeah." Mori answered,

"I . . . don't know _what_ to say." Kiki said furrowing her eyebrows trying to grasp the fact,

"Sky-er, Annabelle . . ." Hikaru wondered but I remembered what harsh things he had said to be prior my accident and I averted his eyes, Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"Even I was surprised to be completely honest." Haruhi looked at him,

"If you weren't then there's something truly wrong with you, Sempai."

"There's _always_ something wrong with him though." Hikaru added. I looked at Tamaki who stared at me as if he had seen a ghost. I blinked my round blue eyes. Tamaki-sempai . . . is my brother? Doctor John stepped up,

"If I may, I think it would be best to leave these two alone." After a moment everyone left me and Tamaki to our solitude.

"Tamaki . . ." He only continued to stare.

~That Night~

**Tamaki's POV**

The doctor walked in, "Excuse me, son but you may stay here if you like, there's a room next door you can use; the patient who used it went home today." I continued to look at the girl sleeping in her hospital bed,

"Thank you." He nodded and left, I sat down in the chair next to Annabelle and continued to stare at her when finally I nodded off.

~Twelve years ago~

A three year old girl with long waist-length blonde hair, which curled into corkscrews at the very end, stared up at me with large blue eyes, her face was blurred and only her wide smile was clear. "Onii-chan~! Onii-chan~!" I turned to look at her,

"Hey, Annabelle, what's up?" She stopped running and held up a red flower,

"I picked this for you~!" I blinked then crouched down and took the flower,

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I smiled and rubbed her soft head, "Just like you." She giggled happily.

~Later that day~

I sat in front of the piano with her sitting at my side. "And this is a C chord." I instructed her as I played the chord, she stared eagerly at it, determination written all over her face as she learned, she nodded vigorously as her tiny fist were at her chest,

"Mm, mm, I see." I laughed as I played a Sonatina for her, she smiled at me,

"You're so good, onii-chan." I smiled warmly at her,

"Thank you, Annabelle, I can teach you." She beamed as her blue eyes shone,

"Really? Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tama-chan~!" I smiled at her and placed her tiny hand on the keys,

"Alright so place your fingers here and press down, there ya go! That's an A chord." And so the lesson went on.

~That Night~

Thunder cracked and lightening forked through the sky. I wasn't too fond of these types of storms but they didn't scare me silly. Another clap and I heard a cry before sitting upright in my bed; I looked at the doorway, "Hello?" Another cry, "Is someone there?" Another clap and half of a body appeared around the corner, "Annabelle . . ." She stepped into full view, her round eyes filled with fear and tears as she hugged her stuffed kitty close with her tiny arms,

"Onii-chan . . ." She said shakily before a bright flash and loud crack sounded, she cried and ran to me before burying her head in my chest. I hugged her close as she cried,

"Sh, sh it's alright, look at me." She lifted her head and I whipped her stray tears, "Good angels are just having a bowling competition against the scary angels; the thunder is the sound of the bowling ball while the lightening is the result of the good angels getting strikes." She giggled a little,

"Then the good angels must be winning." I smiled,

"Exactly. Here, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight." She nodded,

"Thank you, Oni-chan." She climbed into bed and I turned to face her,

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll always be here to protect you." I placed a hand around her and pulled her close as she fell asleep, "Always." I closed my own eyes and drifted off.

~The Next Day~

Annabelle and I sat on the porch in the backyard as we had our morning tea and cakes after breakfast. My little sister looked up and gasped in wonder and awe, "Look~!" She cried pointing to the sky and when I looked up my five year old blue eyes basked in wonder at the beautiful rainbow that adorned the blue sky.

"Whoa!"

"It's so pretty~!"

"It sure is!"

"What's all the commotion going on out here?" We turned to see Father smiling at us,

"It's a rainbow, Papa~!" He chuckled and picked her up,

"It sure is, my dear."

"Oh my," Came Mother as she approached me, wrapping her petite hands around his arm, "what a lovely rainbow." Annabelle nodded,

"Mhm, it's lovely just like Mama~." She smiled and placed a hand on her cheek,

"Oh ho, but not as lovely as you Annabelle, did you know 'belle' comes from the French language and do you know what is means?" She blinked her round eyes,

"What~?"

"Beauty."

"It does~?" Mother nodded,

"Yes my dear it does." Father hoisted her above his head,

"My beauty baby girl." She giggled as she fluttered her arms and legs,

"Ha ha, Papa, put me down, put me down~!" He did so and laughed,

"Alright, alright, we'll I'm going to go back to my work, you kids have fun out here." Mama picked me up and my sister waved as did I,

"Okay, bye, Papa~! I love you~!" He smiled,

"I love you more, sweetheart." She made a small heart with her stubby fingers,

"But I love you most~." He chuckled before entering the house once again then Annabelle looked at Mother, "Mama, can you put me down~?"

"Of course, dear." Once she did so she smiled cutely up at her, twisted her toes as she popped her leg,

"Now can you go inside for me~?" Mother blinked in slight shock,

"Hm? And why should I?" I laughed a little as my sister puffed out her cheeks,

"Just goo~."

"But why-?" I laughed even more when I saw how she was trying to push Mother into the house; Mother looked behind her to see Annabelle's determined, scolding three year old face,

"Just go, Mommy~!" Mother sighed and then laughed a little,

"Alright, alright, dear I'll go." She looked at me, "What's gotten into her, Tamaki?" I shrugged with a smile,

"Beats me, Mother."

"Gooooooo~!" Annabelle cried before successfully shoving her into the house, before scurrying to me,

"What was that all about?" I asked with a slight chuckle then she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the flower garden,

"Help me pick flowers for Mommy~!"

"You couldn't have done this with her on the porch?" She puffed out her cheeks and dropped her eyebrows,

"No because it has to be a surprise you dummy~!" I laughed,

"Okay, okay." We began to pick a whole bunch of various flowers, I looked at my little sister as she giggled and smiled brightly, thus making me smile as well. _I love you so much, Anna,I hope you're always this happy._ I turned back around only to whirl back when I heard a scream, "Anna! What's wrong?" She ran up to me only to hide behind me as she whimpered in fear and when I turned my gaze to where she was looking I saw the shadow of a man in the high shrubs. I gasped, "Quick! Run for the house!" I shouted, grabbed her hand and lead her towards the porch as fast as we could. Then I felt something tug behind me and turned to see the man grabbing my sister's hair roughly, she tried to pull away but he was much stronger, he hauled her away from me then took a gun from his pocket and struck her on the head causing her to go limp, "Anna!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, praying Mother and Father would come quickly to help me. He snickered at me then raised his gun at me,

"Silence boy!" That was the last thing I heard before earning a blow myself and falling into darkness.

~Current Time~

I flew forward in a cry, breathing heavy and soaked in sweat I crouched over to catch my breath. "I-I remember now . . . w-we . . . we did everything together . . . I promised to protect her and I-I . . ." I looked up at my sister and noticed she was twitching in her sleep; I reached for her hand, after whipping the sweat off of mine, and gently held it between my own. "Sh, sh it's alright, I'm here . . . I'm here." I said swallowing as I took in everything that had flooded back into my mind.

**Annabelle's POV**

~Twelve years ago~

I ran up to him happily, "Onii-chan~! Onii-chan~!" He turned to look at me,

"Hey, Annabelle, what's up?" I stopped running and held up a red flower,

"I picked this for you~!" He blinked then crouched down and took the flower,

"Thank you, it's beautiful." He smiled and rubbed my head, "Just like you." I giggled happily.

~Later that day~

I sat in front of the piano with him sitting at my side. "And this is a C chord." He instructed me as he played the chord, I stared eagerly at it, determination written all over my face as I learned, I nodded vigorously as my tiny fist were at my chest,

"Mm, mm, I see." He laughed as he played a Sonatina for me, I smiled at him,

"You're so good, onii-chan~." He smiled warmly at me,

"Thank you, Annabelle, I can teach you." I beamed as my blue eyes shone,

"Really? Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tama-chan~!" He smiled at me and placed my tiny hand on the keys,

"Alright so place your fingers here and press down, there ya go! That's an A chord." And so the lesson went on.

~That Night~

A massive thunderstorm billowed in the night, I was terrified of thunderstorms. I curled in a trembling ball under my blankets and after a loud clap I kicked back my covers and darted for his room. He let me in his bed and wrapped a comforting arm around me. "Don't worry, Anna. I'll always be here to protect you." I closed my eyes. "Always."

~The Next Day~

I giggled as I picked flowers with Tamaki for our Mom. She was so beautiful, just like the rainbow overhead. I had the best family in the world. Mama was so beautiful and sweet and was kind to everyone and even though Papa is always busy with work he always makes time to play with Tamaki and me as well as spend time with Mama. And Tamaki was the absolute best big brother a girl could have. He was always there for me; he taught me things, he took care of me when Mama and Papa were too busy, and he always protected me from the scary things. I looked up at the sky. _That rainbow must be the good angels celebrating their win against the scary angels._ Suddenly a rustle made me jump and look into the super tall shrubs we had lining our backyard. I narrowed my eyes to see better and screamed when I saw a man hiding. I ran to Tamaki and hid behind him. When he saw the man he grabbed my hand and we started running for the porch when suddenly the man grabbed a handful of my long blonde hair. I screamed and struggled but was hit on the head making me pass out. The last things I heard were Tamaki's cries to me.

~The Next Day~

I opened my eyes before sitting up. "Where am I?"

"Oh sweetie, are you alright?" I turned to see a woman sitting on my bed, she stared at me with worry, "You were having a bad dream and no matter what we did you wouldn't wake up." I noticed a dark shadow of a man leaning in the doorway with his arms folded. The woman touched my head and I flinched causing her to retract. "Oh, honey you have quite a nasty bump on your head, you sure fell hard off your bed."

"It hurts." I said without emotion, "Who are you?" She smiled,

"I'm your mother, sweetheart, and that is your father." I stared at them for a moment,

"Who am I?"

"You are Misaki Sky Rociel." I blinked,

"Why 'Sky'?" My mom gently took a few strand of my long light blue hair,

"Because of you lovely sky blue hair and blue eyes." I blinked,

"Oh . . ." I smiled a little, "right, now I remember I'm sorry for scaring you, Mommy."

A few days passed and while Mommy was out Daddy would beat me. I don't remember doing anything wrong, but he was just hit me and I would go to bed with bruises. A few days later and I noticed Mommy and Daddy were fighting one night. A few hours later Mommy came into my room and sat on my bed. She held my hand between hers and smiled sadly at me, "Sky, honey, Mommy doesn't have much time so you have to promise her something." I blinked my innocent round eyes,

"What is it, Mommy? What's wrong? Why don't you have much time?" She blinked back a few tears and cupped my cheek,

"Promise me you'll stay strong. I know Daddy gets mad sometimes and hits you but you have to bear it. You have to be strong, honey, for me please, and I promise it will all pay off in the lovely place in the sky." She stood up and started to back away,

"Wait, Mommy! Where are you going? Mommy!"

"Goodbye, my dear. I love you so much. Please, remember that." Then she closed my door, I crawled out of bed and ran to it but when I opened it no one was there. "Mommy?"

Days passed. Daddy kept beating me and Mommy hadn't come home. What did she mean when she said she didn't have much time left? I knelt in front of my window with my hands clasped. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might to not have Daddy beat me tonight." Then a woman came to our house and Daddy took her into his bedroom, but beforehand he threw me in the basement as to not be in the way of his visit. I heard noises in the room upstairs but didn't know what they were. I huddled in a ball, hugging my knees, against the cold brick wall. A stench caught my nose and I wrinkled it. Across the small cellar from me was a shadow as I looked harder I discovered it was a body. It had blood all over it as it lay completely motionless. I looked even harder and gasped as horror won me over when I recognized the blood-stained, peaceful face: Mommy. That's when I screamed at the very top of my lungs.

~Current Time~

I flew forward with a cry. I was dripping with sweat and breathing heavy. "Anna!" I gasped and turned to my right to see Tamaki holding my hand as he stared in complete worry.

"Tamaki!"

"Are you ok? You were having a nightmare." I could only stare at him in silence and he did the same.

"Tamaki . . ." I said with a very shaky voice as I began to cry, he leaned forward,

"What's wrong?" I sniffled and began to hiccup as huge tears escaped my eyes,

"T-Tama . . . T-T-Tama . . . k-ki." I burst into tears as I threw myself in his chest. "Onii-chan!" I cried loudly and he gasped.

**Tamaki's POV**

"Onii-chan!" She cried loudly as she hugged me with all of her might, I gasped with my eyes as wide as possible. My breath was shaky as I slowly hugged her and when my arms wrapped around her sobbing form I began to cry as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Anna . . . my Anna . . ."

"Onii-chan . . ." She cried, "I remember . . . I remember everything we did together . . . I remember that day when I was abducted . . . H-he died my hair and struck me hard enough for me to develop amnesia thus making me forge my own real name." She pulled away and I stared into her teary eyes with my own,

"And I remember everything too . . . after," I swallowed, "after you were taken . . . I went into therapy. I tried so hard to make myself belief that was only a nightmare but in the process I made myself forget about you completely because . . . because it just hurt too much." She smiled,

"But I remember us now, onii-chan . . ." I smiled back,

"I do too." We hugged each other tightly and she put her ear against my chest to hear my heartbeat.

**Annabelle's POV**

I smiled as tears streamed down my face. "I remember . . . Big Brother Tamaki.

**Tamaki's POV**

I gasped then squeezed my eyes shut and hugged her tighter. "Annabelle . . . my baby sister . . ."

**Aaaaaaaah! So many feels! Happy ending! And it's not over just yet! Please review and I'll see you guys next time! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: The Interrogation

**Hey guys! :D This fanfic is nearing 100 reviews yay~! The last chapter gave all of you guys so many feels I apologize but this chapter shall grant you revenge for all of the torture Sky- er Annabelle has endured. While I was typing this, two neighbors, a five year old boy and a three year old girl approached me. They were blonde, having the same hair styles as Tamaki and Anna, and had blue eyes . . . I just about freaked out inside because they acted so much like how I depicted them . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

_The Interrogation_

**Tamaki's POV**

"Hm?" I awoke to find Annabelle asleep on my lap, my hands resting on her shoulders. I noticed Doctor John had walked in,

"Good morning you two." He smiled,

"Good morning, Doctor." My sister opened her eyes, sat up, and rubbed her sleepy blue orbs,

"Mm what's going on?" I looked at her,

"I called him to arrange an appointment." She tilted her head,

"For what?" I stood up and tightened a fist, which trembled at the force, as my bangs hung over the eyes farthest her,

"With that man who abducted you those years ago. I need to know why he did it." I headed for the door,

**Annabelle's POV**

I perched on the end of the bed on all fours, "No, you can't!" He turned to look at me with icy fire in his eyes,

"You don't understand, Anna, I have to know what his motive was!" He turned to leave.

**Tamaki's POV**

Suddenly two small hands clasped around mine and I turned around to meet the determined blue eyes of my sister. Her straight, waist-length blue hair fell against her long light blue hospital gown. "You didn't let me finish . . ." She said seriously, "You can't go without me." I blinked in surprise the faced her,

"A-are you sure? You really want to see this man after everything's he's done to you?" She lowered her eyes,

"Your guess is as good as mine." She returned her gaze to me, "But I, above anyone else, deserve to know the truth to why he has abused me for so long." She narrowed her eyes, "If anything I should be the _only_ one to know." I blinked; never would I expect my sister to be saying this. I took my hands and rested them on her shoulders as I bent forward,

"You're sure?" She nodded with determination flaring in her eyes,

"Yes." I smiled with a nod before straightening up,

"Well, alright then. I'll leave you to get ready. We'll leave as soon as you're done." She nodded and closed the door after I left. I looked at the doctor, "You're sure she's up to leaving so soon after waking from her coma?" He nodded,

"Yes, as long as she doesn't strain herself. She should be tip top within a few days." I nodded then smiled,

"Alright, thanks again for everything." I bowed, "You've no idea how much that means to us." He smiled,

"Think nothing of it."

**Annabelle's POV**

Thankfully, Haruhi and Kiki had bought me new clothes which were given to me by Ling. I was so fortunate to have such good friends. I slipped my slender pale arms through the short, slightly puffed, sleeves of the blue dress. It had white lace rimming the collar and sleeves and a small white bow tied on the back; I secured a white laced ribbon, with a white heart in the middle, into my long light blue hair. Slipping on my white tights I finished my outfit with white, flat Mary Jane shoes. I opened my door and stepped out and when I did doctors and nurses, and even patients, applauded me. "Stay strong, beautiful!" A kind old man encouraged,

"You've made it through the storm!"

"You got this!"

"You're made out of solid stone, not even the mightiest of winds can crumble you. You're a stone angel." I stared at them with utter surprise; tears came to my eyes,

"Everyone . . ." I squeezed them shut as I clasped my hands in front of me and bowed, "Thank you, everyone! Thank you so much!" And for once in forever, I cried tears of joy. I straightened up, saw my brother smiling at me, then ran to him and waved happily to everyone as I did so. I took Tamaki's hand and he led me outside. I shielded my eyes as I was being re-introduced to sunlight after weeks, nearly a month, of being in the hospital. When my eyes adjusted to the light there stood the Host Club and Kiki smiling brightly at me.

"Welcome." They chorused and I gasped happily before throwing myself into their arms,

"You guys~!" I cried. We stayed there a minute then Tamaki became serious as he looked at me,

"Are you ready, Anna?" I nodded,

"Yes."

~Police Station~

We approached the main desk, "We're here for our appointment with Mr. Rociel?" The cop nodded acknowledging Kyoya,

"Alright, you may proceed."

We all walked into the dimly light room and fought a ratty old man sitting at the table with its sole chair. His hairy arms were handcuffed to the table as well; we were all under the supervision of the cop standing in the corner by him. The hosts stood protectively in front of me, shielding me from his sight. I watched as Tamaki approached the other end of the table. "I have some questions and I demand you answer them." The man slowly lifted his head, his eyes glaring at my brother,

"As if I'll answer to the likes of you." His voice was filled with venom and my brother snarled,

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because of the name you bear." I narrowed my eyes. And just what does he mean by _that?_ Kiki stood next to me and held my hands for support; she looked comfortingly at me while I kept an eye on my brother and him. My brother slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward with narrow eyes,

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Tch, like it really matters that much to you, you insolent fool."

"Oh it does. After what my little sister has suffered I deserve to know." He was silent as he glared at me through the crowd; I tightened my grip on Kiki's hand and recoiled a little to the wall. Then he smirked mockingly and rolled his head back to look at us with a smirk,

"Because you bear the name Suoh." My brother and I gasped quietly as we widened our eyes.

"Oh? And what's my family's name mean to you?" Tamaki questioned.

"Hmph like hell I'm telling you, boy." Tamaki growled, lunged forward, and hauled him forward by holding a handful of his collar,

"Like hell you better tell me, damn it." Mr. Rociel narrowed his cold eyes,

"It was in high school . . . when I met the love of my life but she fell in love with your father . . . I had my heart and eyes set on her before that dickhead." He gritted his teeth and clenched a fist, "But I could have still made her happy even though I wasn't rich but to her I was a nobody, she saw me in the halls and treated me like dirt while I did so much to get her to like me. I gave her flowers, chocolates, I even helped her with her homework and studies and what does she do? Drop me flat on my face without a word. I was so kind to her and she was a total bitch to me in return." He glared at my brother with such fire in his eyes, "That is my reason: burning hatred to the Suoh family."

"Don't you think maybe you were giving Mrs. Suoh unwanted attention?" I was surprised when Haruhi stepped forward.

"What did you say?" Mr. Rociel growled as he glared at her,

"Maybe she didn't pay attention to you because she didn't want all of the things you did for her."

"That's not all." Tamaki said as his bangs shadowed his face. "I remember one night Mother told me about her experience in high school . . . she mentioned you, Mr. Rociel, and you're not telling the full truth . . ." he glared at him, "She told me that you beat my Father up, threatening to kill him if he didn't leave her alone."

"That's not the way to win a girl's heart." Haruhi added and the prisoner thrashed violently in rage,

"Shut the fuck up you dick!" Tamaki held his arm protectively in front of Haruhi who flinched a little, Mori and Hunny stood protectively in front of Kiki and I while the twins and Kyoya tensed in front of them. The cop then took action and struck him with his club on the back, fortunately he didn't pass out as we still had things to say. Haruhi didn't back down on her say,

"It's not! If you truly loved her and saw that she was happy you would have let her go!"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Haruhi growled, admitting nothing she said could seep into this man's insane mind. That when I made a scary decision. Slowly, I pulled away from Kiki and made my way through the surprised Hosts.

"Hey." I said forcefully and he flinched when he saw my enraged countenance as I slowly approached the table. I tightened my fist, "Is that why you abducted me all those years ago? Because of vengeance and rage?" He snorted,

"Tch, I would have gone for your ass brother as well but I was sort of tight on time since the servants were already around the corner and escaping with the both of you would have slowed me down." He smirked evilly, "Besides, what better way to torture your parents by witnessing their child grieve the loss of their only sibling." I began to tremble with rage then slammed my hands on the table, bowing my head as I shouted,

"You are such a heartless person! Then why did you abuse me all those years?!"

"Because you resembled your mother so much, I couldn't stand the sight of it and it was the perfect way of channeling my long-contained anger." I began to cry tears of rage now,

"And was it all worth it?! Making me suffer for twelve years just for your pleasure?! For not even giving me a childhood to reminisce on?!"

"But if I allowed _that_ you would have known your parents and found your way back home and reported me."

"Well don't you think that was _inevitable?!_ You were bound to have been discovered overtime!"

"Not if I had killed you that day!"

"Well why didn't you kill me sooner?! You did that to Mom!" I gasped when I realized what I had said, I lowered a sad gaze, "I mean . . . she was always such a motherly figure to me . . . why . . ." I trembled as I balled my fists at my chest and my tears fell onto them, "Why did you do it? Why did you kill her? Was it because she knew it was wrong and would have told me the truth?" I bowed my head again in rage, "If that was the case then why , . . why didn't she tell me when she had the chance!" He chuckled,

"To answer your first question: who else would be my dummy to release my rage? And as for your second remark: because I made sure she never did." I gasped,

"What?"

"I made sure she was always busy during the day with errands enabling me the opportunity to beat you and keep the secret from you. And by night she was too exhausted to say a word." He narrowed his eyes, "Until she began to protest my needs and tried to tell you but that led down an ugly path now didn't it." He concluded with a smile and the image of her bloody corpse on the cold cement basement floor exploded in my mind. My eyes were as wide as possible and my breath was shaky. That's when I completely snapped and approached his side.

"You killed an innocent soul who went around trying to save me . . . why . . . why did you marry her when you'd knew she'd know the truth! Did you not think she would have common sense and tell me the truth before all those years of abuse?!" He snarled,

"She was always too stupid to figure out what two plus two was! She thought it was fish I mean what the fuck! Then that one day she decided to be smart and try to rat me out." He narrowed his eyes, "So what the world's free of another imbecile." I had had it, my breath quickening I screamed and raised a fist to punch him but he found inhumane strength causing him to lift the table, smash it against the wall thus freeing himself enabling him to wrap his hands around my throat and lift me up I struggled to breath, thinking for sure I would die after all the damage my body had taken over the year. Thankfully, the cop acted, calling backup and striking him causing me to be thrown across the room and thankfully into Kaoru's arms. Mori and Hunny protected Kiki while Tamaki so Haruhi. Kaoru held me close as I caught my breath then I heard enraged snarling and noticed Hikaru glaring daggers at Mr. Rociel.

"Damn yooooouu!" He screamed as he leapt on top of him, punching him left and right.

"H-Hika . . . ru . . ." I said quietly. Why was he acting this way? There was no way he cared about me . . . not after what he said to my face that day. Kyoya stood next him and finally pulled him off the mangled, bloody man. As we left the room more cops came in to constrain the madman.

We walked down the hallway, prison cells on both sides and the Hosts stood in a protective formation around Haruhi, Kiki, and I. Suddenly someone grabbed my hair and pulled me hard against a cell. "Well hello there, baby doll." I gasp at the bone chilling voice, "Long time no see."

"J-J-Jack." I muttered as he pulled my head against the bars then he began to slip his hand up my dress,

"Let's see how far you'll let me enter this time." He chuckled seductively and I screamed. One cop shot a tranquilize into Jack causing him to pass out. I stood there trembling and hugging myself before falling to my knees in tears. Cops came running to his cell and Tamaki picked me up as I sobbed into his chest in terror.

After about an hour of waiting in a park far from the prison, I had calmed down form the terror and sat between Kaoru and Hikaru. "Are you doing ok?" Kaoru asked as he leaned forward, I only nodded as I stared my dress.

"Yeah, thanks so much . . . you've no idea . . . how much . . . it means to . . ." I trailed away as I fell asleep on his shoulder.

**Hikaru's POV**

I stared at my lap. What had happened in there was too fast. One minute I'm listening to the interrogation, the next Mr. Rociel was beating Annabelle and I began to beat him in retaliation . . . I looked at the sleeping bluenette. _Annabelle . . ._ I sighed then looked up to see Tamaki approaching us. He lifted his sister and smiled. I was so happy the boss had his long lost sis back and so happy they were together and had remembered all the good times they had together. "Come on." He said, "Let's go home."

**Phew finally done with this chapter and I regret to say this story only has two chapter left. Can you guys believe it?! And Annabelle's still upset with Hikaru about what he said all those chappies ago. When, if ever, will she forgive him? Stay tuned to find out. Until then guys! :D **


	23. Chapter 23: The Reuniting

**Ah only one more chapter after this one! :O Wow this took me four months to complete but thanks to all of your lovely reviews it's finally nearer to completion. And almost 100 reviews too! Yay! Anyway just a warning this will probably give you feels because we're going to have ourselves . . . a little reuniting.**

**Disclaimer: Did this yesterday ain't doin it today**

_The Reuniting_

**Annabelle's POV**

I twitched then opened my eyes and sat up in my white bed which had pink lining on the bed skirt and ends of the mosquito net curtain that draped over the head of the bed. I was in a large white room with a white carpet and to my right was an elegant white balcony with silky white curtains gracefully stirring in the wind which the open glass doors allowed in. I swung my pale legs over the side of my bed and noticed I was wearing a mid-thigh length, long-sleeved, white nightgown which had a light pink line squaring around my shoulders and falling to my scapula and chest. I blinked, "Wh-where'd this come from? And wh-where am i?" I looked around the room then heard the door begin to open and turned my head to see a servant walk in. She blinked in surprise then looked down the hall,

"Young Master, she's awoken. Shall I dress her for her?"

"Yes you may." I heard my brother reply before the maid bowed and closed the door behind her; she smiled at me with a bow,

"Hello, young Mistress, I trust you spelt well." I blinked in reply,

"Uh, wh-who are you and where am i?" She straightened up and placed a hand over her chest,

"Oh my apologies, my name is Miranda, I'm new here and it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled sympathetically, "The master and young master have told me what happened to you and I just want to say . . . welcome home at last." I gasped. _H-home?_ Miranda bowed with her hand on her chest, "Please, Mistress, there shall be a visitor coming to see you shortly and I was instructed to prepare you." I flinched. _M-my own personal servant? Oh that's right I'm a Suoh, one of the richest families around town._ I examined my clasped hands awkwardly,

"U-um, may I wear what I was wearing earlier? I really like it and didn't wear for too long." She smiled,

"Oh course, I just washed it, allow me to fetch it for you." She walked out and a minute later returned. When I had dressed into the blue dress with it's white lace I sat on my white cushioned vanity chair as Miranda did brushed my hair and pulled two large strands behind my head, fascinating them with the white heart ribbon. I stood and twirled for her, my dress mushrooming up. She smiled at me, "You look like a little doll." I stared at her then bowed,

"Thank you, Miranda, do you know if the visitor is here?"

"Let us go see." She guided me out of my room, down the hall and to the porch door where Tamaki stood. He smiled,

"Sleep well?" I nodded with a smile,

"Yes, thank you."

"My darling daughter . . ." I whirled around, my hair following me like a ribbon, to see a certain blonde man smiling at me, I returned it in a melancholy matter,

"Dad." I said as a few tears escaped my eyes and threw myself into his tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're home again." He said crying slightly,

"Yes, and this time for good, Papa." I said burying my face into his white tux.

"Master, she is here from her trip." Another servant said bowing; Dad released me and nodded,

"Yes, thank you." He looked at me, "Finally, you can see her once again." I blinked then turned to look at the vision ahead of me. She stood in the glass doorway, her blonde hair flowing and blue eyes wide and watery . . .

" . . . Mom . . ." I whispered wide-eyed, she slowly approached me as if not believing the sight in front of her. Finally, after hesitating along the way, she stood right in front of me and lifted my chin with her slender fingers. She smiled and began to cry,

"God has answered my prayers . . . after years . . . my darling daughter . . ." We embraced tightly and crying, "is home." I sniffled and she placed her hand on the back of my head, "No, no. Sh, sh, it's alright. I'm here . . . I'm here . . . Anna . . . my little . . . Annabelle."

After about an hour of recovering we managed to make conversation. The four of us sat in the foyer and Mom stared at me, "Oh my, your hair." I flinched then looked at it before retunrning my gaze to her as I smiled feebly,

"Oh, well the man who took me dyed my hair and gave me amnesia making me think I was born this way hence why my middle name was supposedly 'Sky'." She frowned,

"I must fix this," She stood and offered me her hand, "Come, let's get you cleaned up." She smiled,

"Uh, Madame," Miranda spoke up, "Please, let me. I wouldn't want you to-", My mom silenced at her with a look,

"I haven't given my daughter a good bath in years and strongly believe _I_ should be the one to do so now." Miranda hesitated before bowing,

"Yes, Madame."

Mother closed the door behind her and started the bath; however, I refused to undress. She stood and looked at me, "What's wrong, dear? The bath will get cold if you don't undress." I looked away,

"I don't want the water to wash my makeup . . . I refuse to let you see the wounds that have been inflicted on me . . . I don't want to hurt you . . ." She cupped my cheek and made my eyes meet hers,

"My darling Anna, nothing can hurt me now that you're finally back home." I blinked then looked down,

"Alright." I conceded and stripped before climbing into the nice warm bath which I reclined in as my mother cleaned me. Finally, when I was done I stood and turned. All of the scars were revealed: the multitude of bruises and the ugly cut marks. However, my mother only stared calmly at me. "Wh-what's wrong? Aren't you a little disturbed?" She smiled and shook her head,

"I don't abide by the scar on the outside, but the beauty shining within you." I blinked in surprise then smiled,

"Thank you, Mother." She returned it and patted the vanity next to her,

"Now let's see what we can do about that hair of yours." I gasped when she sat me in front of the mirror. I had had this blue hair for so many years and the thought of parting with it . . . I shook my head. No, this hair would only bring back the memories of my torture and the scars I had were plenty already. I nodded,

"Alright, Mother. Do your best." She smiled,

"With a mother's touch, anything is possible."

About two hours passed and when I opened my eyes I gasped at the sight of the breathtaking creature in front of me. The blonde hair and corkscrew curls restored. This was the real me. I stood up and touched the glass, "That's . . . me?" Mother smiled,

"Welcome back, Annabelle." I turned around; smiling and crying then hugged her with all of my might.

"Thank you so much!"

**Tamaki's POV**

I waited for my mother and sister to return and turned when I heard shoes meeting the tile floor. My eyes feel on a beautiful fifteen-year old girl who stood on the top of the stairs; her hands were clasped in front of her and her eyes shone like the sun while she smiled radiantly at me. My sister was finally. The next thing I knew she was running down to me, giggling as she did so, she hugged me tightly then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the backyard, "Wh-where are we going?" She spun around when we were in the garden, her face sunny and bright,

"Help me pick flowers for Mommy~!"

"Well you didn't have to pull me so hard." I replied rubbing my shoulder, she puffed out her cheeks and dropped her eyebrows,

"No because it has to be a surprise you dummy~!" I smiled at the memory and laughed,

"Okay, okay." We began to pick a whole bunch of various flowers, I looked at my little sister as she giggled and smiled brightly, thus making me smile as well. Finally I gave my bundle to my sister and she held the giant bouquet we had created. We approached my mother and I watched as my sister hid the flowers behind her back.

"Hm? What's the matter you two?" She asked then Anna held out the flowers causing Mother to gasp,

"Here you, Mommy, the long-waited flowers we meant to give you those years ago." She smiled as she began to cry then took the flowers as well as us into her arms. Father joined our family embrace and at last we were all together and it would remain this way forever. Two words: one family. **(1)**

**(1) Tarzan reference, I do not own the movie (been a long time since I had a lil' foot note huh XD )**

**Yay! Happy ending! Aah the feels! ;~; Hope you all enjoyed it! And this fanfic is almost at 100 reviews emegerd! See you guys next time! :D **


	24. Chapter 24: The End

**Well this is it guys, the final chapter of ****The Stone Angel.**** And let us not forget that Anna still hasn't forgiven Hikaru after what he said; let's see if she finally does.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Sky (still just gotta call her this this last time), and Mr. and Mrs. Rociel as well as Kiki**

_The End_

**Annabelle's POV**__

My feet swung out of the limo and met the pavement. I stood and flicked my long blonde locks, my yellow school dress moving with my body before I proceeded up the stairs and into the long, breath-taking hallways, all the while my hands were clasped in front of me and my head was held high. It was the beginning of a new school year; I was a sophomore and onii-chan was now a senior. He had left home a little earlier than me so he could prepare the Third Music Room for the Host Club's first meeting. I had first met the Host Club when I was sent a letter to report here, at Ouran High School, to attend a meeting for honors students from other high schools. I went to Sakura High School beforehand and now, on my way to the music room, I got quite a lot of stares but I didn't meet any of them. I knew what they were thinking, seeing a beautiful girl with a sunny face walking into her ideal elegant playground of a high school for rich kids. What made me such a person you ask? Well, let's talk about my appearance shall we? My blue eyes sparkled like pools freshly filled with the first rain of the year. My skin was flawless, under all of the heavy layers of makeup naturally, my long blonde hair fell to my waist, the corkscrew curls bouncing as I continued to slowly make my way to the music room, and two strands of hair were tied behind the top of my head with a nice light pink bow. At last I was standing in front of the Third Music Room and took a breath, then, when I opened the doors I was greeted with a blinding white light and rose petals. "Welcome." A group of voices said in unison, when I was able to see again I saw a group of boys and two girls surrounding a blonde boy sitting in a chair. I smiled. They were the Host Club and Kiki.

Mori stood to Tamaki's right while Hunny hugged Usa-chan next to his cousin. Kyoya stood on the other side of Tamaki and the twins stood next to him. Lastly, there was Haruhi who stood next to Kiki in front of the twins. Tamaki smiled at me as he leaned on the back of his hand, "Welcome my good lady." I smiled back,

"Yes, good morning." I tilted my head and giggled briefly, "I'm sorry to be bothering you at such an early hour but I wished to grant you all a great start to the new school year." Hunny approached me,

"Thank you, Ms. Stranger~. Wanna have some cake with Usa-chan and me~?" I blinked then huffed, completely changing my sweet mood to the one I had while they all assumed I was a boy,

"No thanks, I don't like sweets." He blinked in surprise,

"Not to be rude, Miss," Haruhi said approaching me, "But you could have been a little nicer to Hunny-sempai." I blinked as I looked at her,

"Yeah, Ms. Stranger~." Hunny said with a tear in his eye. I sighed, playing up the act and Tamaki tried his best to hide his amusement.

"Ok and my name's not Ms. Stranger . . ." I genuinely smiled at them now, "It's Annabelle Lee Suoh, or better known . . ." I narrowed my eyes as I beamed, "as Sky." They all, expect Tamaki, stared at me in disbelief. Haruhi stepped forward

"Sky? Er, Annabelle? But h-how?" Kiki hurried up to me and spun me around, my golden hair following me like a comet's tail,

"Your hair? It's not blue anymore! What happened?" I smiled at her,

"This is what my hair naturally is. That man had dyed it all those years ago." Everyone was still utterly baffled and I quietly approached the others. "Hi guys . . . I'm back." I smiled and they each hugged me tightly, welcoming me back. Then I noticed a certain ginger standing in the very back, his eyes were wide and he was too shocked for words. I slowly walked up to him, my head bowed and hands clasped in front of me and when I was standing in front of me I looked up at him then smiled, "Hi, Hikaru." He gasped then looked as if he was about to cry,

"S-S-Sky." I stared sympathetically at him with a smile,

"I'm back and . . . I'm so sorry for how I acted towards you that day . . . I didn't mean-" I was cut off and gasped when he engulfed me in a tight embrace.

**Hikaru's POV **

My hair shadowed my hair and I clenched my teeth as tears poured down my face and my body trembled, "No don't . . . don't say anything . . . I'm the one . . . who should be apologizing."

**Annabelle's POV**

I gasped and my eyes remained wide at his trembling, crying state, "H-Hikaru . . ."

**Hikaru's POV**

"What I said back then."

_I snorted stubbornly; my cheeks calmed down, and folded my arms as I lifted my chin, "Please, like I'd like a girl like her. She's so annoying with the way she gets all upset over nothing. I'd never like her."_

"I didn't mean it . . . I never meant to hurt you . . . And then . . . when I found out why you were the way you were . . ."

"_I . . . I . . ." I couldn't' even form words and my brother hugged me as I gripped his shirt tightly. _

"_It's ok, Hikaru . . . don't speak, I know, I know." I buried my face into his shoulder and tightened my grip on his shirt._

"I-I couldn't bring myself to fathom the fact . . . and when . . ."He swallowed as he continued to cry on my shoulder, "when I saw that man run after you with the gun"

_She hurled the fence running along the front of all the apartment doors, fell down the six feet into the shrubbery, and ran onto the street, her father was hot on her tail and screaming at her, her breath came faster and harder and she heard gun shots, crying she ran even faster._

I tightened my hug around her, "And then . . . when I saw that car throw you . . ."

_I stared at her bloody, unmoving form as my brother and I pinned the blonde bastard down, my face had horror written all over it._

"After all of that I had guilt burning within me and when I watched as Death almost claimed you that night . . ."

_I stared wide-eyed, hands pressed against the glass as I watched, helplessly, as doctors fought hard to save the dimming girl. She was still struggling to breathe when I first arrived and now her head was tilted leaving her cheek resting against her pillow. My heart froze when I saw that the heart monitor line was decreasing drastically. Tears began to form in my eyes as I watched, unable to do anything. I slowly clenched my hands against the glass and shut my eyes tightly, "SKY!" I shouted as loudly as I could._

I sniffled, "I thought I would lose you that night and the truth is . . . I could never . . ." I raised my head, tears still streaming down my face, "I could never live without you!"

**Annabelle's POV**

I gasped at his words then after a few moments, my eyes narrowed before closing as I hugged him close. "It's alright." I choked out, "I'm not going anywhere now . . . I'm here . . . I'm here." Now I sounded like Tamaki and Mother when they were comforting me. And now it was my turn to do the comforting. My friends had suffered through so much pain by watching me suffer . . . I couldn't bear to watch that continue . . . from now on I will stand as hard as a stone **(A/N Aah thinking about Concrete Angel, which I don't own, again TT^TT)**. I pulled away and smiled sympathetically up at him as he started to calm down. "Sh, it's gonna be alright, Hikaru." I cupped his face with my hands and wiped his tears, "I promise you." He sniffled and smiled back as tears continued to slip,

"S-S-Sky."

"You can all call me either; Anna or Sky. Both are me." He hugged me once again, and this time everyone else joined it, except Kyoya who was forcefully dragged by Hunny.

~After School~

My brother sighed as he fixed his tie then turned to face me as I sat on my bed reading a magazine, "Tonight's the night." I raised an eyebrow,

"For what?" He winked at me and held up his pointer finger,

"You'll see, my sweet dear little sister." With that he bowed and walked out leaving me utterly puzzled,

"Hm?" I wondered as I stared after him.

Hours past and I was lying on my bed, legs hanging over the side, staring at the ceiling with my hands stretched out to the sides. I looked at my digital clock to see it was ten-thirty then stared at the ceiling again and sighed, "Geez, I wonder where onii-chan went to with such few words." My phone vibrated next to me and I picked it up as I remained in my position, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sky." I sat up,

"Kiki? What's up?"

"Can you come to the school?"

"Why? Did you start forgetting books already? It's ten-thirty, Kiiks, I don't think the school's open." I heard her lips curl into a smile,

"Just come ok?" I sighed,

"Fine." I hung up then fell backwards onto my bed again and closed my eyes, "Miranda!" A minute later a knock was heard and my maid walked in,

"You called, Mistress?" I swung my legs, propelling me to my feet,

"Kiki called me and told me to report to Ouran, could I have a ride?" She bowed,

"Yes, Mistress."

I got out of the limo and fixed my black bag onto my shoulder, the limo pulled away and I approached the gate. I sighed then turned around, "Told her it'd be closed." I leaned against the gates and folded my arms, closing my eyes in annoyance, "What was she talking about anyway!" I cried as the door swung open causing me to fall backwards. "Ow." I muttered placing a hand behind my head and looked at the school. "What the heck is going on?" I stood up and walked to the school.

When I had walked into the school, I was greeted by darkness and the door closing behind me did not help at all. I began to panic, "H-hey! Kiki! You there?" I clutched my back's strap, "If this is your idea of a joke it is not remotely funneh!_ I cried as I was lifted from under the arms and carried at a run down the hall. I thrashed in my kidnappers' arms, "H-hey! Let me go! Put me down now!" Suddenly I was greeted by a bright white light and squinted my eyes, finally they adjusted and I saw two twin maids smiling at me,

"Good evening, Mistress Annabelle." They chorused, "So sorry to have frightened you." I leapt to my feet, outraged,

"Frightened me? You gave me a freaking heart attack! What do you have to say for yourselves!"

"Our deepest apologies, Mistress Annabelle." They said bowing and I raised a curious eyebrow at them,

"Just where am I anyway? And why are you two here at the school? Won't Hikaru and Kaoru be looking for you?" They smiled,

"You shall see them soon, in the meantime, let's get started~!" They took me by the arms again and brought me behind a curtain,

"Woah, woah hold the phone what are you doing! Hey get off of me! What's going on heeeeereee!" my voice rose to the ceiling. At last they had stopped and I glared at the, "What the hell was _that_ for?" they smiled and gestured me to the tall, oval mirror behind them and when I approached it I gasped. There I stood in a knee-length white dress with two thick, lacy, black lines going around the bottom half of the dress while two oval, the same pattern, were on the sides of the upper part. My hair was curled and I wore black heels as well as a black bracelet, with silver as well, ring, and earrings. "Wh-what?" I asked then noticed my eye makeup was touched up a bit,

"Please, let us finish the rest of your makeup." I immediately resisted,

"No! The eye makeup I'm fine with you doing, but leave the rest to me please." The nodded,

"As you wish." About ten minutes later I turned around. My scars covered completely, and I had applied light pink lipstick. The maids smiled, "You're ready."

"Ready for what? Will someone please tell me already?" She smiled in silence and winked at me, I deadpanned them, "That does it, if no one will tell me then I'll find out for myself, thank you for everything." I stormed out of the room and down the hall to another double doorway and when I opened them I was greeting with a brief white light. When it had faded I found myself in the ballroom which was filled with party decorations and people. I stepped onto the right end of the double stairway when everyone cheered loudly.

"Surprise! Happy Sweet Sixteen, Annabelle!" I was beyond dumbfounded,

"Wh-what's all this?"

"Why it's you're sixteenth birthday." Tamaki smiled behind me,

"I-it is?" I snorted a laugh, "Heh, to think all of those years who make me forget my own birthday." He bent down to place his hands on my shoulders,

"Which is why we're going to make it the best one ever." I smiled as a few tears slipped,

"Thanks, Tamaki." I hugged him briefly before he went to take his stance with the other Hosts on the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my little sister's sixteenth birthday. As you all may know it has been twelve years since she was last with her family and now she has finally come to rejoin us for such a celebration." He looked at me, "And now . . . nothing can tear us apart." The crowd cheered and I cried happy tears then offered me his hand which I took and with his other hand he raised to the sky, "Let's all wish her the absolute best birthday we possibly can!" The crowd cheered again and I smiled at them all, then he Hosts bowed to me before leaving me along on the balcony between both stairs. Then Mori brought out a big cake, which he placed on a table that a guest placed next to me, and Hunny gave me a hug almost as big,

"Happy birthday, Anna-chan~." I smiled,

"Thanks, Hunny." Then I hugged Mori, "Thank you, Mori." He smiled and hugged me back,

"No need to thank me." They returned to their place with the Hosts and I was left standing next to the cake.

"Speeches, speeches, speeches, speeches!" the crowd cheered and I sweatdropped and held my hands up,

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. Sorry, but I don't do speeches."

"Aw c'mon, Anna." Kiki said giving me her pouty puppy dog face I sighed in defeat and was given a microphone.

"Ok, well, um I don't have any speeches prepared so pardon me if they suck completely." Miranda stood next to me with a smile holding the candle. "Miranda, what're you doing here?"

"We were all told to keep it a secret, Mistress." I smiled,

"Well ya did a damn good job at that." She giggled and I faced the crowd, "The first candle is for my mom and dad . . . Are you here?" The stepped up with the Hosts and I smiled at them, "I remember all of the good times we had together when I was a little girl and I know we'll write a new story, one where we'll be together always as a family. Can you please help me light this candle?" They came up and did so. They gave me a hug and kiss before returning to the crowd. "Ok, um next. Kiki?" My friend gasped when I said her name and I looked directly at her, "I remember how you acted towards me." She began to cry at how cruel was to me. "You didn't know any better until that one day when you passed my house and saw me and that man." I smiled sincerely at her as she wiped her tears, "I told you to keep it a secret and you did so for many months . . . a girl could never ask for a more loyal friend than you, Kiiks, please light this candle for me." She nodded and ran up to me, embracing me as she cried,

"Oh, Anna!" I hugged her tightly,

"Thank you, Kiiks, it means so much to me." She helped me light the candle and continued to sniffle when she returned to the others. "Next up, Haruhi. You are so awesome I mean you deal with those clowns all the time even though your debt has been paid. You sure have guts to deal with them even still." Everyone chuckled but I noticed Tamaki retreat to a corner which the others laughed at too. Haruhi's round chocolate brown eyes met my blue ones again, "Thank you so much for doing what you did when we first met that day all those months ago and you continued to help me to this day. Haruhi Fujioka you are such a dear friend to me, can you please light this candle?"

"Of course." She smiled and did so; she hugged me tightly before walking back down.

"Hunny-sempai?"

"Hai~!" He cried saluting to me, I giggled,

"You are such a good friend and to mention absolutely adorable." The fangirls cried their approval, "But underneath your cuteness you sure can definitely kick ass." He giggled when he remembered beating Mr. Rociel. "I know I can always count on you to brighten my day and when I need some backup. Wanna help me light this candle?" He blinked his round eyes,

"Can Usa-chan come too~?" I giggled,

"Of course he can." He bounced up to me and light the fourth candle, I secretly took a fork and gave him a tiny piece of cake. He laughed before returning to the Hosts. "Mori-sempai, you're up. You're like a rock. Strong and you always stand your ground no matter the wind that blows against. You and Hunny cheered me up when that sketch I had drawn so long ago was smudged. That meant a lot to me as does out friendship, I know I can always count on you. Can you please light this candle with me?" He smiled,

"Sure." When he had light the candle he lifted me up into a big hug, "I remember when we first met, you were just as light." I giggled and playfully punched his back,

"Yeah, yeah, ok put me down~!" He did so and ruffled my hair causing me to pout at him, "Good sir you did not just go there." He laughed and walked away leaving me glaring at him playfully while I fixed my hair. "Kyoya. I really don't know what to say. You're dark and serious but on the other hand, if it hadn't been for your research I would have never found out my real story. It's all thanks to you for that. Can you help me light this candle?" He smiled with his arms folded then walked up and bowed,

"Of course." **(1)** When he did I kissed his cheek causing him to blush a little, I winked at him,

"Gotcha." He smiled,

"Don't forget your talents, Anna, you're incredible."

"Well that's new." He fixed his glasses,

"Since you're Tamaki's sister that makes you part of the Host Club, and with your talents you can make it quite prosperous." I deadpanned,

"Of course, now get down there." I sighed then looked at the twins, "Kaoru." He smiled at me, "You are so sweet, and definitely the smarter twin.'

"Hey!" Hikaru protested but shut up when I glared at him, I stared at the younger brother,

"You're kind and caring but a trickster all the same." He snickered proudly, "And you definitely think things through unlike your brother." I watched as Hikaru scowled, "Can you help me light this candle." He came up to me and held me by my waist,

"Of course, milady." He winked and after he helped me he blinked as he noticed something, "Uh-oh, you have a cake crumb on your face." Then he licked my cheek and snickered as I blushed intensely,

"Kaoru! You could have told me to wipe it off!" He snickered delightedly,

"But it's more fun to tease you!" I growled as I puffed out my cheeks then kicked him off the stage and into the crowd. "Feisty little thing." He smirked and I huffed as I look away, my long curled blonde hair dancing as I did so.

"Anyway, Hikaru." He tensed as I looked at him, "You are the absolute best and I'm truly sorry to have worried you so much during that dark time. I'm glad you're my friend and I know we'll always be the best of friends." He smiled ad approached me then bowed,

"Of course we will, Anna." He smiled at me and helped me with the candle, then he hugged me and I returned it then he didn't let go,

"H-Hikaru you're crushing me."

"So what."

"Pl-please let me go; I still have other speeches to do."

"They won't mind if I'm next to you."

"Just let go! Ugh anybody got a crowbar handy?" The crowd laughed then Mori came and pried him off of me before carrying him away. I sighed and fixed myself. "Next up, Tamaki." I looked directly into my brother's deep blue eyes and smiled. "I remember when we met in the music room all that time ago. I honestly thought you were super annoying, but nothing's really changed since then." Everyone chuckled, "But you turned out to be one of the best friends I could ever have. You worried about me and stood up for me and were always there when I truly needed it. It all made sense when I found out you were my big brother and you're the best big brother a girl could ever have. I'm so proud to call myself your little sister Annabelle and beyond proud to call you my onii-chan. You have a heart of the purest gold and never change that about yourself. Though you can be a total butt at times I would never want you to change _anything_ about yourself. You're perfect the way you are, onii-chan. You were always there for me when we were kids and nothing's changed. Thank you for everything, Tamaki, can you please light his candle with me?" He wiped his tears and did so then we hugged tightly as the crowd applauded loudly. Then he took something out of his pocket and held in his palm a little white box,

"I would have waited to give it to you when we got home but I couldn't stand a moment longer with it." I placed the mic on the table took it, and when I opened it there was a silver heart locket inside. I took it out and stared in awe at it. "it's even better on the inside." I opened it and gasped as tears began to fall. On one half was a photo of me, Kiki, and the Hosts and on the other was a photo of our family. I smiled as the tears fell,

"I love it." He placed it around my neck then kissed my cheek,

"Just like how I love you." We smiled at each other, hugged again then disbanded.

"Now this may seem very strange but the next candle I would like to dedicate to Mrs. Rociel." Immediately gasps followed, "The only reason being that she was such a motherly figure to me in the brief time I knew her and she gave me the strength to keep living." I smiled at my friends and family, "And now I know why, so I shall light this candle in her honor. May she rest in peace." Then a white appeared next to me causing me to shield my eyes and when I removed my arm when the light dimmed I gaped, as did everyone else, she stood next to me, her hair flowing around her and her eyes shining.

"Thank you, Annabelle." Her voice echoed, "But nothing means more than knowing you're where you belong after your suffering and that means the world to me." She raised her hand so her palm faced the candle and she ignited it on her own. "Thank you, Annabelle." I shook my head,

"No, call me Sky. I cherish that name only because you gave me it and made it a part of me." She smiled then hugged me, even though I could feel cold air around me I also felt her love for me. She pulled away and we smiled at each other, "Rest peacefully, Mrs. Rociel." She nodded,

"Yes, now I can. And I am so glad your mother came to pull you back to the world of the living when she did." I flinched,

"What?" The image of the long haired blonde woman who I met in the dark realm came to my mind.

"She had met a medium and asked for her to help reach out and save you wherever you were, thankfully she did so in the nick of time." I smiled after a moment then looked at me mom who smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." I said to Mrs. Rociel but when I turned to face her she had gone.

"Thank you, Sky." I heard her whisper and I smiled at the ceiling where I saw the last of her light disappear. I stared at it for a moment then I shook my head.

"Alright, moving on. My eleventh candle goes to the man who fought to keep me alive: Doctor John. I understand that he was not able to come but I just want to thank him, as well as him team, for fighting so hard to save me. Thank you. Now my next candle is going to be for my past. I know this may seem quite strange but I feel it is quite necessary. If it hadn't been for what I had endured for those twelve years I would not be the strong girl I am today. Though I dwelled in dark times I clung to the little light Mrs. Rociel provided for me. As much as I hate to remember what I had gone through I think it's important to because without going through it I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. Next, I would like to light a candle for the present." I looked at my friends and family, "You are all so dear to me and I'm beyond lucky to know you and call you my friends. Knowing you all is better than any present I could receive." I placed my slender fingertips on the silver heart as I bowed my head, "All you will always been in my heart no matter when I am and I can't wait to hang out with you all again to make new memories to cherish forever. This next candle is for my future. With everything from my past to go back to and everything and everyone in my present to cherish forever, I know for certain my future will be bright and with everyone I love in my heart, I know my internal flame will never go out." I light that candle then took a breath, "Alright, just two more candles than you won't have to hear me talk." The crowd laughed as did i. "This candle is for the entire Host Club and Kiki. You all mean so much to me and I know I've said it already but I really do mean it from the very bottom of my heart, without you guys I wouldn't be the person I am standing in front of you today rambling my heart out to you all. Can you all help me light my fifteenth candle?" I laughed as I saw the herd approach me. They all huddled around me, placed a hand on my own as I light the candle. _Our_ candle. They all hugged me before returning to their seats. I took a breath as I prepared to light my final candle. "Lastly, this candle is for luck. But I mean, come on, with friends and family beside me what luck could I possible need. Thank you all!" I light the candle and everyone cheered. I stood there and Miranda wheeled the table off to have the cake cut. I watched the happy scene in front of me then came to a decision. "Excuse me, everyone. One more thing before I shut up for a while. . . I would like . . ." I looked at my friends as I smiled sweetly and held the mic with both hands, "to sing a song specifically dedicated to my friends. I hope you don't mind." I took out m phone, placed it next to another mic and started the song:

If the sky was crying for you  
I'll turn into a sea and embrace it  
even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map  
your back is the signpost for me now

like the moon and sun, even when near or far  
please be close enough  
to capture my light

smile smile  
watch me always, watch me forever whenever  
smile smile  
want to believe, want to feel it forever  
smile smile  
being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights  
I won't forget to smile  
I cannot live without you forever

N and S, like magnets, when we notice someday  
we'll be pulled together as if that was ordinary  
like that secret, unstoping clock that noone knows  
the two continues to move on the same face

I dream about your long hand  
the small hand overlaps  
to deepen the love

smile smile  
watch me always, watch me forever whenever  
smile smile  
want to believe, want to feel it forever  
smile smile  
being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights  
I won't forget to smile  
I cannot live without you forever

smile smile  
watch me always, watch me forever whenever  
smile smile  
want to believe, want to feel it forever  
smile smile  
being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights  
I won't forget to smile  
I cannot live without you forever." **(2)**

The crowd cheered and I watched as some of the hosts wiped their tears. I smiled at them, "Because of you I will forge to smile." They smiled back and the party commenced. Hours past and Tamaki took his stand on the stairs,

"Thank you everyone, now we shall wrap up this party with a firework show! Please step outside on the main lawn and enjoy yourselves everyone!" However, I walked up the stairs and to the balcony facing the main lawn to get a better view. I leaned my elbows on the concrete and the gentle breeze stirred my curled blonde hair.

**Hikaru's POV**

I watched Anna walk up the stairs and proceeded to follow the gang to the lawn when they stopped me. "Go, bro." Kaoru said,

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I blinked,

"You won't get a better chance to tell her how you feel." Kiki replied then I looked away,

"Oh? And how would _you_ know?"

"We all know, Hikaru." I growled then met their unwavering looks before sighing and walking to the stairs rubbing the back of my neck nervously as I stuffed my other hand in my pocket.

"Oh no, that devil has feelings for my sister?!" I heard the boss rant as I began my climb up the stairs,

"You did _not_ just find that out, Sempai." Haruhi deadpanned,

"B-b-but if those two get married th-then I would be . . ." I smirked then winked at him as did Kaoru,

"That's right boss!" We said together, "You'd be related to us."

"But I think we have a little while to determine this." I added and Tamaki went into his corner.

**Annabelle's POV **

I watched as the fireworks began. _They're so beautiful, I have never seen anything like it._ I smiled in awe. _They were so beautiful . . ._ My smile faded and I stared sadly at the lawn below. _Unlike me . . ._ "Quite a view you got yourself." I flinched and turned to see Hikaru standing in the doorway, his arms folded behind his head,

"Oh, Hikaru." He tilted his head,

"What's up?" I looked back at the lawn somberly,

"Oh nothing." I replied quietly. I imagined him raising an eyebrow before staring seriously at me,

"I know that's not true." I turned and gasped when I saw how close he was standing behind me, I had to lean against the rail but he was still very close. "I know something's wrong." He said seriously, "What is it." I stared at him for a moment then turned around to stare at the crowd, the wind blowing my long hair.

"It's just . . . those fireworks are so beautiful . . . unlike me . . . sure I'm pretty with all of the makeup" I bowed my head, "but at the end of the day . . . I'm just an ugly, deformed girl with scars and bruises everywhere that will never go away . . ."

**Hikaru's POV**

I could not believe what I was hearing in the least and knew it was time . . . time to tell her how I felt.

**Annabelle's POV**

"That's not true." I gasped and looked at his serious face, "You're beautiful, Sky. You always were. I knew that for sure when I first laid eyes on you after we found out you were a girl. As I gradually got to know you I knew you were beautiful on the inside too. Don't ever think otherwise. You're kind, and caring and you stayed strong even after all the hell you went through. I truly admire that about you. You're the stone angel, unwilling to break down at any wind that comes your way. You're such a sweet girl who always smiled even though you were crying inside, you never showed weakness. You're the very best thing that has ever happened to me and I will do anything to keep that smile on your face. Anything at all, that's why at the waterpark I got to upset when those jerks were messing with you. I'd kill anyone who threatened you and will kill any guy who would ever break your heart if that happened. You mean everything to me, Sky. I don't care if you have scars and bruises. I don't care about that at all! Because . . . because!" He clenched his eyes shut before opening them, "Because I love you!" A giant firework exploded, the light revealing my wide-eyed, shocked face. I didn't know what to say at all. Here was this boy confessing to me . . . here was this boy who I . . . Tears slowly slipped from my wide-eyes and he gasped. Slowly I began to cry and turned my back on him as I hugged myself and clenched my eyes shut,

"No! I can't! Ever since Jack started 'babysitting' me I vowed to stay away from all men because they all scared me! I vowed never to develop feelings for them! But why . . . why is it so hard to keep that promise when I'm around you? As for your feelings for me . . . you're lying! No you don't! You're just saying that to make me feel good about myself!" As I cried I washed the makeup from my face and arms, "You don't mean it, because you never see me and my scars. That's because I'm too embarrassed with them! That's why I always wear layers and layers of makeup: to hide them from the outside world and myself! Every time . . ." My voice was quivering greatly, "every time I look in the mirror I have to see this scarred creature and I'm terrified of it! Absolutely terrified! I'm absolutely disgusting!" I whirled around, tears in my eyes and my scars and bruises revealed. "Tell me, Hikaru! Do you still mean what you say? Do you really?" I bowed my head and closed my eyes tightly, "I'm absolutely disgusting, Hikaru, how could you possibly-" , he seized my face with his hands pulled me in as he kissed me suddenly. As his lips met mine a mammoth firework exploded, casting its light over us. My eyes quivered as they were as wide as possible, but slowly, tears continued to flow as I closed my eyes and kissed back gently. Finally, he pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes.

**Hikaru's POV**

Our faces were merely inches apart and I stared at this girl. This absolutely beautiful girl. Tears still fell from her eyes as my hands gently held her face. "Yes I do." I confessed. "I still mean what you say. I honestly use to question 'maybe you're my love' **(3)**, but no. You _are_ my love." I narrowed my eyes lovingly as I smiled at her, "And I will always love you, no matter how bad your scars are. I don't care about them . . . I just care about the beauty I see behind them. And that is a sight my eyes will never lie about." She continued to stare at me, tears still falling.

"Hikaru . . ." She said quietly and we kissed again and sparks flew, literally as a multitude of fireworks showered around us; we stayed like that for a while.

**Annabelle's POV**

We pulled away and I smiled at him as he wiped my tears with a gentle smile. "Now, no more crying; if you ask me you've been doing _more_ than enough of that." I giggled,

"Thank you, Hikaru. For everything." He smiled and we stood side by side as we gazed at the beautiful firework display and the bright full moon shining down from the sky. I closed my eyes and took a breath, my hands clasped over my chest.

Just one thing doesn't change  
That dream I painted  
How did I appear as I am now.  
In my young eyes back then  
Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky  
So that soon, so that you understand  
You will shine at your best soon so hurry  
Look for the full moon." By now more tears fell from my smiling face,

"Let's sing a song!  
Together forever everything I can do for you right now  
Day by day  
Your destiny until now from tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest.  
Let's sing a song!  
Together forever If I'm with you I can overcome any hardship  
More and more  
More and more and more I want to be closer please stay right here  
many thanks for you! **(4)**" I concluded extending my arms out, gesturing me thanking everyone on the front lawn who helped me through everything. Out on the lawn all of my friends and family smiled up at me as I sang my heart out on the balcony with the very boy I had grown to love standing right beside me.

**(1) This just reminded me of Sebastian, I do not own Black Butler or Black Butler II **

**(2) Smile from Full Moon wo Sagashite (I do not own it)**

**(3) I do not own Sakura Kiss**

**(4) New Future from Full Moon wo Sagashite (I do not own it and holy crap does listening to that give me chills with remembering Full Moon . . . . AAAAAH THE FEELS! TT^TT)**

**And many thanks for **_**you**_** my lovely readers for sticking with this fanfic. Damn 14 pages, this definitely takes the cake for being the longest chapter I have ever written for fanfiction. Woot, woot! So yay happy ending! And Sky/Annabelle can start a new life with a bright New Future and with it she will always Smile (doing those caps intentionally ^^ ). Thank you all so much for your reviews as well as favoriting and following this story. And now I am putting 'Complete' on it. Stay tuned for my next story which will Vocaloid ^^ and also my current fanfic Alice's Reign which I am hoping to finish before school next week, let's see if I can do it, I mean I already spent half my day working on this. ^^; Okie dokie artichokie enough of my rambling (geez I sound like Anna now) See you guys next time in my new story! :D Love you all to pieces! Vampireninaj101 out~!**


	25. Epilogue: The Families

**YAY 100 reviews! You guys made me a very happy Vampireninja ^^ and it suddenly dawned on me that I should make an epilogue based on Hikaru and Anna's relationship, thought that would be nice for you all who are curious as to how the relationship when. Thank you, valcoria fallen for inspiring me! :D This is actually my first epilogue for any fanfic I've written so yay! **

**Disclaimer: You know da drill.**

_The Families_

**Normal POV**

Two young boys, twins, with spiky pink hair and blue eyes ran down the stairs, the one in the front holding a toy truck above his head. "Hey, Nick it's my turn with it!" The younger one behind him cried as he tried to retrieve it from his older brother who looked at him,

"No way, Haru! You had your turn!" Suddenly the toy was taken from his tiny hands he skidded to a halt, his brother crashing into him. When they gathered themselves they looked up to see a tall man with black hair staring seriously at them,

"Play nice." He said sternly,

"Geez are you boys fighting again?" Said a brunet with green eyes as she scowled at them with her hands on her hips,

"Yeah, Kiki." Mori said looking at her then she sighed,

"Ah well they are children after all." She smiled at her stomach, you couldn't tell by seeing her but she was pregnant herself. "Hopefully our child behaves a little better." Mori smiled and nodded,

"Yeah." Nick snatched the toy from Mori's large hand before snickering as he ran off away from his brother. Suddenly, they themselves were picked up.

"Hey, put me down!" Nick cried,

"Targets captured." The two looked up to see round brown eyes staring at them with a mischievous smile,

"A-Aunt Haruhi!" She wore a beautiful long sleeved pink dress that fell a little past her knees and over the years her hair finally grew back until it reached her waist and her lovely bangs had grown back as well. Mrs. Suoh's hair was finally back to how it looked before her incident. You heard me, _Mrs. Suoh._

"And how are my little angels doing this morning~!" Tamaki sang as he entered the room, his wife deadpanned him,

"Still more like little devils if you ask me, Tamaki." Then a shadow fell upon his face as he glared at space,

"That because they take _that_ part of their father."

"Aw now that's just cruel, Boss." Came a new voice followed by two newcomers. A spiky-haired man and blonde woman who was heavily pregnant,

"Yeah, Boss, you know you love us still." Said his twin who leaned on the wall with his arms folded and Tamaki just snorted. The blonde giggled,

"Oh come on, onii-chan. You have to accept them."

"No! My darling sister has married one of the devil incarnates thus making me related to him and his brother!" he said dramatically as he fell to his knees. Haruhi only sighed as she was used to this behavior.

"Calm down, Tamaki." Kyoya said fixing his glasses like he always, "Honestly, you're acting like a child yourself."

"When didn't he, Kyo-chan~?" Hunny said cheerfully as he swung his legs over the edge of the couch, sending Tamaki into his emo corner. Haruhi sighed,

"This is why we're not raising a family."

"But-" She pointed an accusing finger at him,

"No baby making, Tamaki, how many times have I told you." **(A/N sorry but I really couldn't see Haruhi having or raising children.)**

"Oyvei." Anna smiled sweatdropping,

"Here, dear, sit down." Hikaru said guiding her to a chair. However, just as soon as she sat down she gasped,

"Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked worriedly,

"I-it's the baby, it's coming!" He gasped,

"Quick, call an ambulance!"

"No time." She said breathing heavily,

"Alright, Haruhi, help me." Kiki said helping her friend up and walk towards the spare bedroom in the back of the foyer.

"Alright." She replied nodding, "Miranda! Get us some towels and water!'

"On it!" The maid cried and the two girls closed the door behind them.

It was only the guys and two boys in the foyer now. Hikaru sat on the couch twiddling his thumbs nervously,

"Don't worry, Hika-chan, Anna-chan will be fine~."

"Yes, and it's not like she hasn't done this before." Kyoya added,

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's just I freaked out the first time. You know how weak her body is after what happened all those years ago."

"What happened to Mommy, Dad?" The twins asked with round curious eyes, Hikaru flinched when he saw them right in front of him then he shook his wrist dismissively,

"Oh it's nothing, boys, don't worry about it."

"So are we going to have a little sister or a little brother?" Their father shrugged,

"Dunno, I guess we'll find out soon enough." He looked nervously at the back door then music caught everyone's attention and they turned to see Tamaki sitting at the piano playing the very Sonatina he had played for Annabelle when they were little kids. They all sat in silence as they listened while Anna was in labor in the back room. After a while of playing Tamaki stopped and rolled his wrists around as he had plays hours' worth of music to keep the guys occupied. Finally, after hours Kiki opened the door.

"Hikaru . . . come here." He stood nervously and walked into the room then sighed in relief when he saw his beloved wife sitting in the bed cradling their new baby. He approached her as the rest of the gang gathered in the corner by the door way. Anna smiled tiredly at her baby then her husband,

"We have a daughter." Hikaru smiled as he held his wife close,

"She's beautiful." She had lovely blonde hair like her mothers and then she opened her breath taking blue eyes. He smiled, "And she's the spitting image of her mother." Anna smiled and he kissed her gently. Anna smiled tenderly to her brand new baby daughter,

"Now what should we name her?" Hikaru paused to think and Nick and Haru walked to stand next to their parents,

"How about Akina."

"Why that, darling?" He smiled at her then at their friends around them,

"Because it means family bond and were all one family." Everyone smiled in approval then Anna looked at her now sleeping baby,

"Welcome to the world, Akina . . . welcome to your family."

**And they all lived happily ever after. The end ^^ Ok guys, this fanfic is now complete. And who knows maybe I'll make a sequel to this I dunno for sure though since I have loads of ideas already. Anywhoosle see ya in my next story, guys! :D**


End file.
